Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson One Destiny
by icefire6182
Summary: look on profile for sequel Max and the flock get an odd message from Percy Jackson. Little do they know that both their destinies are intertwined. From the School to Camp Half Blood to the pit of Tartar
1. 1

Ok, this is how its going to go. I recently read every MR book but not every PJ book. In fact I'm re-reading them now. I'm writing this FF in Max's POV using short chapters like James Patterson then when it's done I'll write it through Percy's POV. And I'm sorry if Percy and Co. sound out of character, its been a long long time.

I'm posting this part in the MR FF section. You don't need to have read Percy Jackson or book 4 of Maximum Ride to like it but you might want to in order to fully enjoy this FF.

Chapters up every day or every other day.

The day I met Percy Jackson was the day I officially declared myself insane. Why you ask? Because he made me believe in Satyrs and "Demigods" and all sort of mental stuff.

It started like a normal day, the cops chasing us "Bird Kids", the sun shining, Fang checking on his blog _during _the freaking chase. He looked up, fascinated by whatever he had just read.

"Max, lets go to New York." He said suddenly.

"One: Since when do you call the shots and two: Why?" I practically snarled at him. It wasn't like I was being mean or anything, just the opposite, its just when I haven't eaten breakfast and I'm on the run with my family I tend to get a little cranky. Well, most of my family. My mom and half sister were at their home and my half brother was…dead. I don't consider myself to have a father; I'm just picky like that. Like what? If your father rescued you and five other kids from an evil science lab called the school where they put avian DNA inside you as a baby and tore you away from your family. We had wings. Then two years after he rescued us, made us food, taught us how to fight, how to avoid cops (Which doesn't work as good as I thought it would) and how to fly disappears then two years after that Erasers (Another experiment from the school) kidnap Angel, the youngest of us, and she sees Jeb back there at the School and it looks like he betrayed us then well…Lets just say I don't have a father.

Huh, new readers? Wait, it gets better.

I'm Max, short for Maximum. What kind of parent names a kid Max? I hope mine didn't, I named myself. We all did. Me, Max (I'm 14) Fang, the silent one of the group (Also 14) and Iggy, tall and strawberry blond hair (Also 14) are the oldest of the group. Iggy was blind, FYI. Nudge (11) is a chatterbox and loves fashion and design and all that stuff. Gazzy (8)…well his nickname (The Gasman) pretty much describes him. Then there's Angel. Angel is my baby. She's only six but she is probably the most scarred for life six year old you'll ever meet. That is, if you ever do meet her. She can read minds, send thoughts into your minds, read animal's minds and a whole lot more.

So if the above got you interested you might want to pick up my other books.

"I got an odd message from a kid named Percy Jackson." He replied. "Percy says he think we might be able to help him do something."

"Sounds like a trap." Iggy said.

"Sure does," Fang replied. "But we haven't had that much action. I mean Gozen and the UD but that's it. And that was a month ago."

Oh, so being kidnapped wasn't enough fun for this guy?

"I don't know." I replied. "What d'ya say guys?" I raised my voice behind me.

"Yeah, New York!" Nudge said, clearly excited.

"Sure," Gazzy said.

"Please, Max. Celeste misses her family." Angel said grinning angelically at me.

Yeah, a stuffed bear misses a bunch of other stuffed bears. I thought wryly. Angel looked down. Kidding! I thought at her and she smiled at me.

"Sure, I guess we'll go to New York." I told the flock. They whooped. "Tell Peewee Jackson to contact us tomorrow." I told Fang. Fang grinned and my cheeks grew hot. When he smiled he made the world seem a little brighter. Too bad he only smiles once a month. There's a schedule, if you want I'll email it to you.

Later that night I yawned widely. Yeah we'd arrived in New York now but just in case this Percy fellow is just a trap I don't want to have a fight tonight, I'll wait for tomorrow. The other kids were down for the night in Central Park, in the nice trees.

"Did you talk to Percy yet?" I asked him. Before Fang could respond a weird disillusioned occurrence happened in the air in front of us. A boy with black hair was looking out at us. With him was a girl with blond hair and another boy who looked like he had a stubble on his chin and…it almost…looked like horns. He quickly ruffled his hair.

It was so weird to be looking at a window in the middle of the air. "Fang?" He asked. I was still registering what was going on when Fang raised a finger.

"Yeah," He said.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." He said. "This is Annabeth and Grover." He motioned his head at the two other kids.

"Fang," Fang said. He motioned to me. "That's Max."

"Nice to meet you." Bleated the kid named Grover.

"So…" Percy started. "Are you guys Demigods or what?"


	2. 2

Yes this chapter is sort of short but don't worry. And also Fax in the next chapter.

2

What on Earth was a Demigod?

Apparently Percy saw the looks on our faces so he quickly said: "That is, I mean…you know. Are your parents gods?"

"Gods?" I asked him. "Gods?"

"Yeah," He replied slowly.

"I thought most people in the USA believe in one god." Fang said.

"There are tons of gods." Annabeth said. "Percy is the son of Poseidon."

I thought they were just yanking our chains. Apparently Fang thought so also. "Poseidon?" He questioned. "Even if that did happen it was a looong time ago."

"They still live in today's world." Percy said. "We have somewhat some proof." He motioned to Grover. "Show um Grover." He said.

Grover sat up and we saw that he didn't even have human legs. They were goat's legs. It smelled like the Institute's work.

"Yeah, we have wings." I quivered my wings a little in my sweater. "So how'd you escape from the school?"

"School?" Percy questioned. It seemed that he was the leader of the group.

"Yeah, School, Itex, Institute, any of those ring a bell?" Fang asked. "It's where we got wings."

"Wait, someone made you guys?" Annabeth said. "In the news it said that but I thought you were just like harpies or something."

"Nope, we were made." I said, sounding almost bored. "And so was Goat Boy."

"Grover!" Grover bleated. Oookkk, someone was a bit sensitive.

"We're not even focusing on what's important. We can agree on who or what made us later. Right now is what's important right now." I said, trying to gain control over the whole situation. "How can we help you?"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable saying over an Iris-Message." Percy said. I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Can we meet you sometime tomorrow?"

"K," Fang said. Since when did he get off thinking he could make all these leaderly decisions? "How bout…"

After a while we agreed on the church the flock and I went to for a brief time. It was a nice and clean and safe place and Percy agreed it would be good to meet in the public but not within earshot of anyone else.

And the date was set.


	3. 3

Ok my computer was mean last night and didn't let me submit anything so I combined Chapters 3 and 4 into one chapter. Expect the real new chapter four tomorrow night

3

I glanced around at my sleeping flock.

Being the wonderful leader I am I decided to let Fang sleep first. Angel's limp curls were getting dirty again, as was Gazzy's fine blond hair. Iggy's arm slouched off of a tree and Total rested in his lap. Nudge was curled up, mouth shut. It seemed so peaceful at this moment that I wanted to just hang on to it. Akila, the big Malamute was curled between two branches. It was such a total pain to keep her with us. She was such a big animal and she needed to eat a lot. I knew if I tried to tell the flock we needed to give her back to the team we lived with in the South Poll they'd all be upset. Especially Total. Then my eyes fell on Fang.

He confused me so much. Whenever we were alone I had to worry about either him kissing me or him trying to talk about _us._ I was perfectly happy with just me and the flock being friends, family. I didn't need any mushy emotions to get in the way and cloud my judgment. And there was the possibility of Fang or myself dying leaving the other totally heartbroken. It was better this way…

I almost convinced myself. Right now I wanted nothing more then to declare to him that we needed to get together, we were on the run for about eight months now and for about five of those months we've both shown feelings for each other. He frowned in his sleep. I prodded him awake.

"Wassup?" He asked sleepily, totally out of character. "Is it my turn to watch?" He asked me.

"Sort of." I replied. He could tell something was up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We need to talk…about us." I told him very slowly, getting very red in the face.

His face grew uncharacteristically red as well. "Oh," he said. "Max…"

"Fang, it's like you said." I started to tell him. Ok if you're reading this then know that I am never, _ever, _going to live this down. I never talked about my feelings to anybody. "Why do we get so mad when we see each other with other people?" He stared at me. I was counting on him to interrupt me and say something comforting but nooo, he had to stare silently. "It's just like you said back at that dock last month." I went one since he wasn't going to talk. "We-I-that is to say…"

"Max," he said quietly. "I don't think we can get together, ever." He said. My insides were crushed. I nearly fell out of my tree branch. What on Earth? He's been chasing me and he kissed me like two times so why was he saying we can't be together?

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised but pleased that my voice was maintaining its steel edge.

"I…don't think it would work." He said. "If you want to go to sleep I'll check on my blog." He told me.

I took several deep shuttering breaths. Um Okay… I thought silently. Why on Earth would he just shut me away from that.

"Oh, um sure." I said, voice starting to loose its cool. "Yeah, of course." I said slowly.

A few hours later I was still laying awake. I just couldn't believe it. Fang dumped me…Fang decided it wasn't right.

I tried to blame him but the truth was it was my entire fault. I denied it when I knew I wanted him. I just got mad when he flirted with anyone else but when he flirted with me I walked away, not wanting to hurt his feelings. But enough with this emotional crap, I don't want to talk about it.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome.**

**You are visitor 945,422**

Today has been one crazy day. It started with begin chased by the cops (Not sure why, I think they want us eliminated or something. We were just getting Dunkin' Donuts when we heard sirens. We weren't going to stick around and find out why they were after the flock.) And it ended with us going to New York and waiting to meet a kid we've never met before and learn about some "gods". Not an average day. Even for us bird kids.

Anyway, you know me. I never, ever talk about mushy gushy emotions but tonight I have to. It's three in the morning and I won't be sleeping soon anyway. Max finally FINALLY told me she liked me back. If your reading this Max, then know that I really do like you but…its for the best. Anyway I had to tell her it wouldn't work out. I can't tell her why. I can't tell you why. I can't tell anyone why.

Back to Business.

It's been so quite since all the Eraser's and Flyboys are gone. I think we got rid of Itex for good guys! It is sort of boring without fights to the death every day. Nice but boring.

Well that's all so I'm gonna answer some questions that got sent in:

Pepper66 writes:

Fang, what's up. You can tell me why you can't accept Max. I swear I won't tell anyone.

Sorry Pepper but this secret's top secret. -Fang

O Wingless One writes:

Flock…why are you going to learn about gods?

Good question O Wingless (and Lucky) One. But I can't tell you. Maybe when I learn more about it myself…maybe. –Fang

If I had wings…Writes:

How could you!! You denied Max? Why?

Trust me I didn't like to but I swear to you, I swear that it is for the best. –Fang.

Well that's all I got to say. Peace out- Fang.

Fang sighed. All these people were calling him crazy. He knew he shouldn't have rejected Max. He rubbed the back of his neck, praying that it would disappear soon. He knew it wouldn't.

His expiration date had appeared on the back of his neck two nights ago…


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody I finally got a new computer. My old one got a mega virus and my parents finally got a new one. I'm sorry I didn't update even though I don't have a pc. Now I'm thinking. Do you think I should wait til book four of PJ&TO come out before I have them meet…nah, I'll base it off after book 3.

4

The next morning I put on my brave face. No one noticed anything was wrong except Fang. He tried to catch my eye the next day but I refused to look at him. I wouldn't ever admit to him it was all me and my stupid fault that we weren't together.

I immediately shut down all Fang related thoughts because Angel was looking toward me. Who knew when she would pick up that something was going on between me and Fang, if she didn't already read it from Fang's thoughts.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge left to go find some breakfast with the dogs which left me and Fang and the little mind reader herself.

"Max," Angel's sweet voice cut the silence. We were resting under the shade of the trees. "I was wondering if I should go with you and Fang and Iggy to meet the kids you told us about this morning."

"Why?" I asked her, but politely.

"I don't think it would be good idea to go alone to meet some strangers. Especially someone who thinks that Greek Mythology is real." She was concerned and it made my heart twinge. She shouldn't have to worry about me and Fang, she was only six. It should be the other way around.

"No, sweetie, don't worry about it." I told her. "It would be better if it was just me and Fang. That way if it were a trap we won't have to look out for the dogs." Or you. I didn't say that out loud but I'm sure Angel could tell anyway that that was what I meant.

Once everybody got back we ate and then Fang and I left.

Flying with him was awkward and silent. Just like Fang, I thought to myself before feeling guilty. Like Angel said earlier we were going to bring Iggy but he decided he was going to stay behind and watch the young kids. We agreed we'd meet back at Central Park at dusk.

"There," Fang pointed to the church that we stayed at for a brief time. I thought to myself that it was awkward that that time was the only time we prayed to God. I guess Percy would say it was "The Gods"

We circled around for a while before landing. People stared. They always stared. I guess I really regret having made that dumb speech because everywhere we went people stared and took pictures. But on the plus side we got to land wherever we wanted. Usually out of habit we landed behind a building or hidden behind trees but not now, we were late.

When we entered the church I got the same weird feeling I always get when we enter a church. It seemed so holy and quite. It seemed safe. I wondered if the next time I enter a church it will feel the same.

I wouldn't.

First I saw that Goat Boy. Then Percy and the blond girl, Annabeth, came into view. Percy saw me before I saw him.

"Max," He nodded at me. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. That made me like him more then I'd like anyone else. Self confidence is a plus to Max.

"So you found the church." Fang said. DUH! I wanted to shout only I'm mature, so I didn't.

Luckily this Annabeth girl wasn't.

"DUH!" She shouted to Fang. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here." I was liking this girl a lot more as well. So far she and Percy weren't so bad. I wasn't sure about the Goat Boy at first. He was staying quite for the most part.

"So, what's the main reason you wanted to meet us here today?" I asked Percy, before Fang could. Lately it seems like he's been the leader and it really bugs me. It reminds me of Ann.

"The Prophecy." Percy said, staring into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Prophecy?" I repeated. What was this kid talking about? It seems to me that he's been reading too much fantasy books. I mean jeez, gods, prophecies…

"Yeah, the Oracle told me about a prophecy." Percy said. "I only overheard a little bit but the bit I did hear went like this:

Go back to your home town to meet those airborn.

Together six of you go to school and learn a few things you'd never have known

Then to camp you go to meet your rival

And then to Tartarus, to claim back his life.

"That's all I heard." Percy said. "Even though it's about me, Chiron didn't let me hear it all, he said it was too dangerous, too bad for him I heard all this." He told me.

"Wha?" Was all I managed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grover said. I looked to him instead. "Obviously not." He chuckled to himself. "Me, Percy, and Annabeth go with you to this School you told us about earlier, then we go to Camp Half Blood."

"But…we took down the school." I told him. "We cut off the main head."

"The School isn't like the Hydra." Annabeth said. "It sounds like some of the Whitecoats are getting together to reform." I was so stunned I didn't even ask how she knew what Whitecoats were, or about how the school was reformed.

"But…you don't even have a motive other than to follow what something told you to do?" Fang asked.

"Nope." Percy said.

"But that's ridiculous." Fang countered.

"I say we go with them." I told Fang. "It's not like we have any better leads, other than a little voice inside my head."

Percy and his friends exchanged glances. "Voice in your head?" He asked. "Is it a creepy, almost metallic voice that tells you to go down to the underworld and beyond, or to join Luke and his cruise ship?"

"Um…no to the first and I would love to go on a cruise but I have to say no to the second as well." I told him.

"Oh, ok." Was all he said.

"So, let's go get Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge and the dogs and go." I told Fang.

"Whoa, no." Percy said. "Only six of us go."

"Fine, we'll leave the dogs." I said.

"No, you don't understand." Annabeth came to Percy's aid. "Me, Percy, and Grover are going. And only three of your flock is going also."

"Sorry, no deal." I told her. "It's either all or none."

"But just a minute ago you told us that you were all for going." Percy said. He looked angry. "Now since you can't go with your family you're out?"

"You don't understand Peewee." I snarled. "We never separate."

"You're going to have to eventually." He told me. And he knew he was right. But I wasn't going to let him know now. "Look, I've been on two quests without my best friends." He motioned toward his friends. "My first quest was with them then Grover went missing, and that winter, two months ago actually, Annabeth died right before me, only she wasn't dead and I went to get her." He took a breath. "And I understand what you're saying but I really think we should follow the prophecy."

"Ok," Fang said, looking at me. "Max, you, me, and one of the dogs will go."

"Why one of the dogs?" I wasn't at all convinced. I couldn't leave my flock, I swore I would never split us up again.

Unless only I was gone.

"Never mind." I told him. "Only me and the dogs will go."

"That's stupid." He got angry really fast. "I can't let you leave us like that." He turned on Percy. "And you just made an enemy because now my best friend wants to leave me alone with our kids."

It bugged me how he said "Our kids." Like that. It seemed weird.

"Fang, it wasn't his fault." I said but Percy got up.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Maybe she just doesn't want any of her friends hurt. Maybe her fatal flaw is keeping everyone safe before herself."

"I don't care." Fang said back. "This won't keep her safe."

"I'm sorry Fang, but I'm going alone." I told him. I saw his face crumple. "You don't want us together anyway."

I stalked off to the bathroom and tried to cool off. I can't believe I just said that, it was so mean.

"You're making a good choice." Annabeth's voice said to me. I turned but she wasn't there. "Percy's the same way, he puts his friends before himself. That's his fatal flaw."


	6. 6

6

Later that day Fang and I flew back to the rest of the flock while Percy and his friends got together the necessary items we needed. It really did seem ridiculous, I don't even know which of the Schools is still open and I'm supposed to leave my family with a emo guy and a blind guy. Not the best idea I've ever had. I told the flock I had to leave for a while. Immediately Gazzy's face fell.

"No, not like that. Everything's ok." I hastily said once I saw the kids' reactions. "I just need to go find something out, I'll be back before you know it and I'll talk to you guys through Fang's blog every day and stuff like that." Total looked at me, acting like I wasn't telling him something. "And I'm bringing Total and Akila." I said, not really believing how stupid I was acting.

"Why?" Asked Nudge.

"Look guys, we meet those people we talked about, those 'Demi Gods' and they think I need to help them with a Quest. First I need to go and get some information from the School then I'm going to go with them to the camp they go to every summer."

"Let me get this straight," Iggy started. "You're leaving us with Fang to go follow a few Demi Gods to the School, then to a summer camp?"

"That's right." I said. I knew it sounded crazy but something in my gut told me it was the righ thing to do. I needed to help Percy and Annabeth and even Goat Boy.

"This 'prophecy'" Iggy made air quotes with his fingers. "Says your going to meet Percy's rival then go to revive him?"

"Yeah," I said again. This was painful. "I know it sounds crazy but what else is there to do?" I asked Iggy.

"I dunno, stay together!" He was really angry. I knew Fang was angry but I didn't expect Iggy to explode like this either. "You said we'd never separate and now here you go, leaving us to go with some weird kid named Percy who thinks he's half god?"

"Look Iggy, everything will be fine, if I don't find anything in three days I'll come back, I swear." I told him.

"And what if something happens to us?" He countered. Good point, I thought to myself, even though I won't let him know that he made me speachless. I pretended to ignore him.

"I'm supposed to meet Percy and his friends at the Empire State Building in a half hour." I told everyone. "So I came to say good bye and tell you I'll see you very soon." I hope. I added the last part silently but I knew we couldn't stay apart for that long.

Boy was I wrong…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bye Mom," Percy quickly hugged his mom. He hated when she demanded he hug her in front of his friends. He was almost fifteen and almost in High School yet she treated him like he was ten. On his back was a giant back pack with four sleeping bags, some nectar and ambrosia, and other essentials.

He turned his back on his house, his friends by his side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Bye, guys." My voice faltered. This was so hard! I didn't want to leave any of them. All of a sudden it made sense what they were saying. Why was I joining some nut that I barely even know on some god forsaken quest?

Quickly, before tears were shed, I leapt into the air and flew away from my family.


	7. 7

Before I start with this next chapter I decided to split it into a few different parts. Part one (1-6) was called:

Part Two: Isn't it illegal to teach about God in school?

7

Shortly after I left my flock I spotted Percy and Annabeth and Grover, who was sipping coffee. I landed in front of them and laughed, despite my sudden sadness, at the looks of awe displayed on all of their faces. "Did I mention I could fly?" I jokingly asked. Total was strapped to my back with a baby carrier I'd obtained from my mother two months ago. Akila was, unfortunately, resting in my arms. The big dog was (stupidly) too big.

"Can I take the Malamute?" Grover asked me. I gladly set Akila on the sidewalk and she trotted over to Grover.

"Take my woman!" I heard Total mutter darkly from behind me. I chuckled.

The six of us, after Percy snapped his fingers and said a few weird things to the bus driver, who decided dogs were ok, boarded a greyhound bus. "Guys, I don't even know where to go." I told them. "I don't know which School is open."

"Isn't every school open?" An elderly old lady sitting in front of me asked politely. "Shouldn't you youngsters be in your classes?" She looked innocent enough, also she looked confused. I decided she was a normal old lady and turned impatiently to the gang.

"Well," Annabeth started. "My mother told me, in a dream, that there is a small School in a little suburban town in Southern California."

"Um, ok." I told her. "You know that's a long way away."

"Yeah, we've gone from Long Island Sound to California twice before." Percy informed me. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, what I'm saying is that it would be a lot quicker to fly there."

"Not all of us have wings." Annabeth said. Grover was absentmindedly stroking Akila, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"I mean in an airplane." I told her.

"Well the plane would probably be struck down by our friends' father." Percy said. He looked calm, like this sort of thing was normal. Then I realized that I knew nothing, nothing, about them. I knew they thought they were related to a bunch of gods and stuff but aside from that, I knew nothing.

"So do you guys go to school?" I asked, stealing the old lady's question.

"Well technically I'm twenty eight." Grover said, puffing out his chest. "But Satyrs grow slower than any normal human." Akila seemed to love him. "But I go to a different boarding school every year or so to find half bloods, Demi Gods, and stuff like that. It's how I met Percy."

"And Seaweed brain and I go to different schools but its spring break." Annabeth said.

"I see." I assumed that Seaweed brain was Percy.

"What about you?"

"Well I went to a school once but it was bad. Half the staff was evil, Fang kissed another girl, the principle wanted us dead. So did our landlord." I said. "Then recently we got offered a nice new school in North Virginia but my Voice told me not to settle down for school and that I should leave. It said I still have work to do."

"You really like Fang." Grover commented.

"What, no!" I exclaimed, jumping to the defense.

"I'm really sympathetic and I can tell." He said. "And I know he likes you back."

"If he did he would want us together, not shun me away." I said gloomily, dropping all the lies about me not liking Fang.

"He's keeping something from you." Annabeth told me. "I can tell."

"I know," I said. When I woke up this morning I had no idea that I'd be talking about Fang to a bunch of strangers. "And it bugs me because we used to be able to trust each other completely."

"Don't worry." Percy said. "Things will work out in the end." He was looking at Annabeth as he said this.

When the bus came to a stop we realized we had to switch buses. When I walked by the old lady I heard her muttering, "I need to go check into a mental house."

On the next bus ride they asked me if I knew my real parents. "Yeah, my mom is a really nice lady named Dr. Martinez." I left out the father part.

"And your dad?" Percy asked.

"I'd rather not say." It still hurt me so much whenever I thought of Jeb and how he seemed to be a traitor.

"We understand. it's a touchy subject for all half bloods." Percy said. I looked up at him, extremely grateful.

When we got off the third bus I saw someone I thought I'd never see again. He was just leaning casually against a post as if he were normal.

Omega.


	8. 8

8

"Quick." I said as we dashed onto the next bus.

"What is it?" Percy asked me. He actually looked worried. I realized that these were all nice kids, well except goat boy, he's twenty eight.

"That guy leaning against that post-I know him." I told Percy. "The School created him and he tried to kill me and I thought he died during the huge fight but I guess not and it looks like he's still hunting me."

"It's nice to know that other people get hunted." Percy mumbled to himself. "Dr. Thorn was a nightmare."

"Dr. Thorn?" I asked. It sounded to me like the school.

"He was a manticore." Percy said. "A real nightmare."

"So if you're hunted it must mean you're in cities and stuff so what do people do when they see you fighting other things?"

"Mist." Percy said. We quietly climbed onto the bus and sat down. I ducked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well most mortals can't see much, their minds think they see other things like if I have a sword out they might see a gun."

"So can I see stuff?"

"Let's check." Percy reached into his pocket and when his hand resurfaced he was holding an ordinary ball point pen.

"I guess I can't, all I see is a ball point pen." I said, disappointed.

"Wait for it." Grover told me. Percy uncapped the pen and next thing I know he's holding a bronze sword, about the size of his arm.

"Whoa." I said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Percy asked as he recapped his pen.

"Only super amazingly cool." I responded. I knew Iggy and the Gasman would be all over this thing.

"But these mortals will probably see it as a baseball bat right now." Percy said.

"Why can I see it?"

"I'm guessing it's either the School and something to do with you and your wings and stuff or you're like Rachael."

"Rachael?" I asked.

"A mortal girl who helped me save my life. She stood up to an army of skeletons and stuff while I escaped and found Grover; he was eating a dam burrito."

I wasn't sure what he had against burritos but I was silent anyway. Right about now Fang and the rest of the flock would be cursing me and my name. I wanted to contact them but it had only been a few hours.

"I wonder what the flock is doing." I said out loud.

Just then we heard a huge thump on the roof of the bus. Then several more footsteps and then the door were forced open. Omega leapt into the bus. It seemed that no one noticed but us. And AKila and Total, who started yelling and barking.

"Max." Omega said in his monotone of a voice. "We never finished our battle."

"Oh, you want the rest of your ass kicking now?" I snarled, immediately getting up. Percy got up too, ballpoint pen already turning into a giant sword. Annabeth leapt to her feet and whipped out a knife, I noticed it was also bonze.

"What's with the bronze?" I asked them.

"Celestial Bronze. It only kills monsters, not humans."

"I hope it'll work against this monster." I said. Omega backed up slightly, his fists raised for a fight.

I launched myself at him, landing a good punch in his face but he immediately recovered and grabbed both my arms. "This is for Kronos." He said. "You should be honored." He changed shape. I couldn't see what he was but whatever it was Percy gasped. Annabeth and Grover both covered their eyes. "You're the final sacrifice, he's coming back once you die."

I had no idea what that meant but he started dragging me off. It was only then that I noticed nobody was on the bus except me and my friends. Percy charged after us and stabbed the monster right in the face. He howled and let go of me.

Percy continued his attack but it was no good. This monster was amazingly strong. He grabbed both me and Percy and ran off the bus. I saw Annabeth and Grover and the dogs trying to run off the bus but it wouldn't open. The door was sealed shut.

The last thought I had before I passed out (And I'm not sure why I passed out) Was that there they go, stuck on the bus of doom. I gave a weak chuckle and passed out.

A/N I know another cliffy but hopefully I'll update later today.


	9. 9

Hi everybody. I've gotten a few complaints about the FF not being updated enough, I know there was a not so brief period when I couldn't update due to a virus but since I got my new pc I've been updating 1 to 2 chapters a day. I can't spit them out any faster than that. Well I guess I do deserve getting chewed out, I keep leaving with cliffhangers but still…

Without further ado

9

That smell…That smell alone brought back so many nightmares…I didn't have to open my eyes to know where I was. I was back at the school.

Percy was in a cage next to me, I could see him. He was asleep and it looked like he had a big bruise on his cheek. It was my fault; if I brought Fang with me we could've destroyed the monster. "I'm sorry Percy." I said aloud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was just after Percy and Max were snatched. Of course Fang and the rest of the flock didn't know that. They weren't even sure where Max was. They were walking around New York, not used to having free time on their hands.

"Let's go back to that zoo we visited the first time." Gazzy said.

Fang found some patience, but with difficulty. "Nah, we should just find a place to relax." That was when it happened.

They heard a weird metallic grinding sound behind them. Fang whirled around, adrenaline already coursing through his body. Little robots, he thought. They looked familiar. "Gozen's little transformer bots." Iggy said. He would have recognized the way they worked, Fang thought.

"Then they shouldn't be much of a threat." Nudge said. "They weren't that strong."

"We don't know that for sure." Fang said. "We never actually fought them before. Gozen was there the whole time."

"How hard could a bunch of scrap metal be?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know." Fang replied. "Should we stay and fight or…"

Just then one of the robots leapt at them. Fang reacted at almost the same time. He snapped out a kick and it knocked the robot, which was flying toward him with great speed. Its head flew off into the crowd. Simultaneously all of the small robots jumped at the flock.

Each kid was stuck in a battle. They weren't strong, there were just so many of them.

"What do they want?" Iggy grunted as he slammed two against each other with such good precision it was hard to believe he was blind.

"Not sure, keep clobbering." Fang replied, twisting one of the robots heads off. "Try to get their heads off."

"They're so annoying." Angel said. She had been so quite Fang had forgotten she was still there. That wasn't like her. He decided to learn what was wrong. Three more robots charged at him. In his spare freaking time.

"There's no freaking end to these." Iggy said. Now that Fang thought about it they didn't even seem to be like Gozen's mini robots.

"Of course there isn't." A voice said. Fang looked up. Grover, the goat boy, and Annabeth, Percy's friend, were there. "They came from hesphaestus's forges."

a/n Well heres chapter ten, I decided to upload them together so I guess it is really part of chapter nine.

"What are you doing here?" Fang asked. They were in a small café, the flock and Percy Jackson's friends. "What happened to that 'Quest?'?"

"Percy and Max got kidnapped." Grover looked worried as he said this.

"Usually when she gets kidnapped she ends up at the school." Iggy said. "All of us do."

"At least we know where to find her."

"Not exactly." Annabeth cut in. "We aren't sure where the School is."

"There is way more than just one school." Angel said. "How do we find her?" She sounded worried. No little kid should have to worry like Angel did. Like all of the flock did. Whenever Fang thought of that he felt sick.

"Grover, do that acorn thing." Annabeth said.

"We need to be somewhere near a lot of nature for that to work." Grover said, looking depressed. "And New York isn't the best place to work nature magic."

"There's Central Park." Iggy said. He was good with geography and knew that central park was extremely close to them.

"That might work." Grover said. "But there aren't gonna be any guarantees."

………………………………………………………………..

Grover muttered a few weird words and threw a bunch of acorns on the ground. They landed in different areas. "hm." He said thoughtfully. "It looks like this is us." He pointed to a small clump with 

three little acorns and four bigger ones. "And Percy and Max are…there." He pointed to two more acorns not that far from where they were. "It looks like that schools in the DC area."

"Thanks," Fang said. "Come on guys, let's go get them."

"Wait, what about us?" Asked Grover. "We want to go find them too."

Before Fang could answer a weird presence surrounded them. It made him mad. He was angry. He wanted to punch someone.

"Hello Punks." A gravely voice said behind him.

"Ares." Annabeth said grimly.


	10. 10

10

"Don't worry; I've been in worse situations." I whispered to Percy. He looked sort of sick. He had a big cut across his forehead. What had I missed when I lost consciousness?

"So have I." He said. "So how should we escape?"

"They're going to let us out in a little while, for what they think is exercise." A thought occurred to me. He didn't have wings; it would be harder for him to fly away safely. "Then…I usually fly away, I'm not sure how we'll get you out."

"We'll find a way." He said.

Sometime later we still weren't let out. I was growing impatient. I yelled at every person who walked by. Apparently they had learned their mistake the last couple of times. "Wait, I can use Riptide." Percy said. It sounded like a lot of work and he squirmed a lot but finally I saw the little pen in his hand. It seemed impossible that it was really a three foot long sword. He uncapped it and quietly sliced open his cage. "I'm not sure why I thought of it earlier, maybe loss of blood." He said. "That creature got me pretty good."

"What was that thing?" I asked as he worked on my cage. In no time we were both free, stretching. We had spent a good part of the day cramped in a small cage. Max + small cage trouble.

"I'm not sure, it was some shape shifting monster."

"Thanks Sherlock." I said. He looked at me and saw that I was kidding before he broke into a grin also. "So do you think Annabeth and Grover got captured?"

"No, they were still on the bus, I'm sure they went back to find Fang or back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Right." I said. "Let's go before they find us." We went past several hallways but we still couldn't find a way out. "Where the hell is it?" I moaned. "There has to be a way out."

"There," Percy pointed to a door. From the tone of his voice I knew he had found it. I wasn't sure how though. He burst through the door first. "Crap." He said.

I made my way in too. "Crap." I agreed. There were several white coats in the room. It was an exit. We would just have to fight our way out.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Who're you?" Fang demanded. Grover tried to say something several times but he couldn't bring himself to talk.

"You better watch it." Ares growled. "I'm a god."

"God of what? A-holes?" Gazzy asked. Fang knew he wouldn't say that in front of Max. He sounded so funny.

"God of War."

"And I'm got of snappy dressers." Fang said, getting into a fighting position. Whatever this guy wanted Fang knew it was going to be a fight.

"You don't want to fight me punk." Ares said. "I'm just passing a message to Annabeth."

"Me?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." He looked right at her. "Clarisse says she needs your help, she's at her moms house in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Clarisse needs my help?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Yeah, she found Chris Rodriguez wandering the desert, mumbling about a son of Poseidon."

"Are you going back to talk to her?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Ares growled and lifted his sunglasses. Fang couldn't believe it. Under his lenses were two eye sockets full of fire. "I'm not a messenger boy."

"Ok, I'll help her." Annabeth said. She looked pained. "But first I got to make sure Percy's ok."

……………………………………………………………..

I have to admit, Percy's a pretty good fighter. Of course most of the creeps flinched when he brought out a blade. "Whose in charge?" I asked once we gained control of the area.

"Me," A man said. He looked like he lived in his mother's basement, he had big glasses and sideburns but no hair. I scoffed.

"What are you guys up to, why'd you re-open the school? And how did you send that thing to get us?"

"The Titans." The man said. "We were offered a large sum of money from the titans. They provided us with hunters. They said Kronos wanted a new body and you would do."

"Kronos wanted to be a girl?" Percy laughed.

"Shut up." I punched his arm.

"Sorry."

"And, also Luke wants Percy. Dead."

"That's all we need to know." Percy said. "Let's go."

We left, they didn't try to call us back.

"What was that about?" I asked once we were safely away from the building.

"A titan, Kronos, is trying to regain a body so he can overthrow Olympus."

"Why?"

"Revenge. Also now that he's searching for a body it means he's close to coming back to full power. Gods, I need to find Nico before he joins them."

"Nico?"

"Son of Hades. I told him I'd help look after his sister a couple months ago and things took a turn for the worse."

"Oh," We entered a super market and bought a little squirt gun. "What's with that?" I asked.

"Iris-message." He said.

In an ally, he aimed the gun so that it would reflect off of the sun. He pulled out a big, fat golden coin and tossed it into the rainbow that the water and sun created. "Accept my offering." He said. "Show me Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood."

There, in the middle of an ally was Annabeth, Grover, and my flock. "Guys," I said. Percy rested the squirt gun against a few broken bricks sticking out of the wall and taped down the trigger.

"Percy, I've got to leave the Quest." Annabeth said. "So does Grover, he just got summoned to go search for Pan."

"But…" Percy said. "Ok, I guess."

We exchanged stories and planned to meet Fang and Nudge at the Camp. It has hard to do but I had to tell the kids that I lost the dogs. Gazzy's face fell. So did Angel's.

"I'm sorry guys." I said. I turned to Percy, "So don't we still need two more people for the Quest?"

"Why don't you just have the whole flock meet near the camp and they can stay there, we'll work out details later." He said.

"Right."

"And Annabeth, why do you have to go?"

"I can't explain right now." She said. "I'll see you soon."

Then the Iris Message vanished.

A/n sorry if this chapter was written poorly but I have the worst headache and I can't think straight right now. I decided this is bridging the gap between Percy book 3 and 4


	11. 11

This chapter is going to have some more Maximum Ride stuff in it. I realized that this was mostly Percy Jackson but now it will be a somewhat equal balance. BTW did anyone else finish book IV of Percy yet? It was my favorite book in the series and I think it was amazing.

11

Before us stood several fields and I smelled strawberries. Percy was beside me and under a tree was what looked like a dragon.

"Is that...a…?" I was too scared to speak; I mean I've seen several weird things before in my short and miserable life but this couldn't be real.

"Dragon? Yeah." Percy was calm. When we approached it (I was walking slowly, sort of staying behind Percy) it got up and snarled at us. I snapped my wings out, my flight or fight system turned on. It had been a while, well before that shape shifter it had been a while. Recently we haven't been hunted or anything and it was nice. It was thanks to Peewee here that I and my family were already back to our usual traveling self. Not that I was mad but…

"Hey, relax."  
"It's sort of hard when a dragon snarls at you." I countered.

"Not you, the dragon." And I realized that Percy was talking to the dragon. "She's a friend and I give her permission to enter the camp. And five more people like her, with wings, are going to be coming by soon and I want you to let them by." I thought of Fang and what he would think when he saw this gigantic monster.

We made it past and Percy started to walk toward what looked sort of like a farm house. "We'll go see Chiron in the big house." He said. "Oh, and just to warn you, he's a Centaur."

"Thanks for the warning," I said. I know it had been less than twenty four hours since I joined up with Percy but it felt like several weeks. I followed him with a sigh.

Then, out of nowhere, my previous life came crashing down on me with two simple words, spoken in my head, but I didn't think them. "Hello Max."

Unfortunately the headaches that I've grown to fear also came back. I crumpled to the floor and groaned. "GO away." I mumbled, ashamed at the sound of my voice.

"Max, are you alright?" Percy sounded worried. I'm sure he looked worried as well but I didn't open my eyes.

"Jeb?" I whispered.

"No, not Jeb." The voice said. "But I am a friend."

"Why are there so many-headaches?" I asked, my speech broke. The pain was so intense that I thought about walking back up to the dragon and pleading with it to kill me. The scary thing is, I would've but I couldn't move at all.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you pain." The voice said. The funny thing is, and call me crazy seeing as I'm on the floor of a camp full of half gods talking to myself, is that it sounded sorry. Lately the Voice seemed to get more emotion and it didn't seem right. "But wherever you are, there is an interference and I'm trying to break through it and talk to you.

"You shouldn't be here; you should join your flock again and leave immediately. This place will soon be a battle ground."

"Shut-up!" I snarled.

"Someone you love will die." The voice chimed. "You need to help whoever it is." The pain started to subside a little.

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"You've been so sarcastic lately." I told it. But it remained silent. After a few silent minutes I got up. Percy went over to help but I held up my hand to say that I was fine. "Sorry Percy,"

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah, in my life I tend to get headaches that almost make my skull explode, its normal."

"Just like dragons are normal in my world." He grinned, but hesitantly. I realized that I really worried him.

"So when the rest of the flock gets here, they'll pass the dragon ok, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "Come on, let's go meet Chiron."

……………………………………………………………………………….

My time is near, Fang thought to himself. He felt the marks on the back of his neck burn slightly. He needed to reach that stupid camp and talk to Max. He needed to see her one more time before he died. Guiltily he thought that if the kids were sad over the loss of the dogs how would they react when he died?

"Okay, guys make a left." He said. Percy had told him how to get to the camp. He couldn't believe he'd let Percy talk him into letting Max leave. Even if it was only for a few days, which Max thought was one day due to her time in the School, he knew he should've spent as much time with Max as possible. But another part of him didn't want her near and that was why he sent her away. He didn't want things to get even more serious between them because he didn't want Max to feel heartbroken once he died. He 

now knew that it was so stupid. Why did he do that? He needed to kiss her one last time before he died. They started their decent. And Fang knew that he was approaching his last hour of life.

……………………………………………………………

"Chiron, this is Max, one of the winged children." Percy said. Sitting in front of us was a middle aged man with curly hair and a beard.

"She is one of your prophecy, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah," Percy said.

Just then Fang, and the rest of my flock walked into the house we were in. My heart leapt. I sat up and ran to Fang and fell into his arms. I leaned against his chest and he rested his head on mine. I felt whole again. I didn't even realize that I felt sort of empty until I hugged him. I quickly separated. I just remembered what he said the other day. We should just be friends.

a/n I know I ended this chapter in a totally weird place but the next one will be…interesting. And long, I'll start writing it first thing in the morning. Also I'm going to start a Percy Jackson 5 FF that picks up when book 4 ends and continues. It spans across an entire year, it's really good, I have it all planned out now.


	12. 12

I know it has been a while since I updated but I had a little dose of writers block. Any writer will understand. Chapter thirteen will be the hardest to write because it is the big chapter. Not necessarily in length, though it is pretty long, but…you'll see. It pretty much sets up the rest of the Fanfic.

And to answer other reviews, I'm a guy…and there will be a few Percy chapters coming up but I'm saving most of them for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, One Destiny.

12

We sat on the ground, catching up. Angel and the Gasman were really excited and claimed they missed me so much. I reassured them I missed them too. Nudge and Iggy told me about the god of war, Ares.

"And he was, like, huge. His eyes were fire and it was so scary." She droned on about the god of war. Around us were about 100 kids eating dinner. Percy apologized but told us if we sat at a table we would upset the gods. Apparently we were already stretching it by being mortals inside the half blood camp.

"I wanted to ask if he had any good advice about bombs." Iggy said. "Mine have sort of been mostly duds now."

"I'm glad." I said. I would deal with it later and confiscate any bombs he had hidden away in his cracks and crevices. I didn't want to be caught with a bunch of bombs; it would probably upset god of missiles or something.

Angel leaned on me. I stroked her dirty curls. "I hope Total and Akila are alright." She said glumly.

"I'm sure they're fine." I said. "I'm sure we'll find them once we finish this business with the gods." Wow, even to me it sounded like a crazy sentence. I hear sirens; they're taking me to the funny farm!

The only one who was quite was Fang. He watched us with a sad look in his eyes. It was normal for him to be extremely quite but there was something bothering him, I just knew it. I looked at him, "Everything ok?"

"No," He said. "We need to talk." His voice, for the first time in his life, as far as I could tell, broke.

I sighed and got up. Everything was so complicated and I was sure he was going to make them even more complicated than usual.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Max, I need to do this." He said. He leaned it…to kiss me.

"Fang, no! You're making it so complicated." I said. "I'm sorry but when I wanted to get together you said no."

"I know, and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He told me. He really sounded like he meant it, what a charmer. "But this is important; I want you…to…remember…" His voice broke off again.

"Remember what?" I asked him.

"Max, what happened to Ari…" He seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't force it out.

"Fang, you can tell me." I told him.

"It's happening to me. It will happen. Today."

For several seconds nothing happened. I was still trying to comprehend what he was saying to me. I stayed quiet, I think I knew what he was talking about but I was trying not to think about it. I was refusing to do anything. I stared silently at him. He leaned in again and I didn't stop him. Our lips met. I fell limp in his arms, forgetting what he was trying to tell me. I breathed in through my nose. After several seconds he broke apart.

What I saw now made my knees give way. He caught me. It was impossible; it must have been a dream. It had to be a dream because Fang never cried. Then his words hit me full on. I fell again. He caught me but I pushed away. I couldn't believe it.

I didn't know what to do.

I backed away from him and snapped out my wings. Without another thought I flew away, and I succumbed to tears as well.

……………………………………………………………

What would I do without Fang?

I wouldn't be able to live. I wouldn't be able to join the flock. I needed him. I never wanted to break up again and this would be it forever. I tried not to think about it.

I landed in a forest, on top of a bunch of rocks that were sort of shaped like a thumb. I needed to talk to someone. Percy…Mom…anybody. I couldn't handle the pain alone. I knew my emotions weren't even out of whack yet. I was still sort of in shock. Once it happened, I knew I would lose control. I would fall to the ground and never get up.

There was so much wasted time, so much I never said…

I climbed down the rocks and started to slowly walk back to the campground. Instead I found myself underground. I heard a yelp.

"Whatever you do, don't move at all." I heard a small voice say. He sounded like my flock, he sounded like he saw too much for his short life. "If you do, you'll get lost; you'll never find your way out." I heard what sounded like someone ruffling through a pocket and then a beam from a flashlight hit me in the face. I couldn't see who was behind the light. "You fell from the camp, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, going on alert.

"Please don't tell them about me." He said. "I don't want to be found, not yet."

"Sure." I said. My voice was pretty strong. "But I don't necessarily want to go back either, in that camp bad things will happen."

"Bad things always happen there." The kid said. "Why, what's going on now?"

"My brother's going to die." I said. I couldn't believe how calm I was.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a sibling." He said. I knew he did. "I have Percy to thank for that." Bitterness entered his voice.

"Percy?" I asked. "How…he never killed anyone, did he?"

"He promised me that my sister would be safe, when he came back he told me she died." I felt so bad for this kid. "I'm searching for answers right now." He told me. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm the oldest of my six siblings and the second oldest is going…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You might not want to face it but you have to." He told me. "The rest of your family is going to need you." I knew he was right.

"What is this place anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"The Labyrinth." He said. "Don't get lost. Don't' move otherwise you won't make it back to camp."

"How do I get back, I don't see a light."

"It's nightfall." He said.

"That's impossible, it was only around three when I left."

"Time moves differently in the Labyrinth." He said. "Hold your hand against the wall and try to find the little triangle." I did as he said and soon enough my hand came across a little etch in the wall. I pressed it into the wall. I saw the ceiling open in a max sized crack where I fell.

"Well, thank you so much for the advice." I told him.

"Keep your head high." He said. "Don't get too sad, just look up. Your friend might not be completely dead." I wasn't sure what he was saying but I nodded. "Here" He handed me another big golden coin. "When it…happens just send me an Iris Message, ask for Nico De Angelo." He told me. Nico, Percy was looking for him.

I knew I would never tell anyone about Nico and my meeting in the Labyrinth.


	13. 13

I've been getting some very nice feedback and it really motivates me to write more and faster. I'm starting this chapter a little differently. HOWEVERI CANNOT GET THE STORY OUT UNLESS MY CHAPTER IS DONE SO HANG IN THERE, REVIEWS SAYING I'm TAKING TOO LONG ARE NOT APPRECIATED. I UNDERSTAND ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT DON'T BE SO BLUNT AND SAY STUFF LIKE THAT, IT DOES NOT MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE ANY FASTER! Sorry.

Anyway This was a long chapter so I cut it in half. Expect the second and third half in a few days, be patient, I'm not quite done with both other halves but I didn't want you to go for nothing at all so…

13

I looked around at my sleeping flock. It seemed like it was so long ago that Fang and I had first talked to Percy. I silently hoped that Annabeth and Grover were alright. I couldn't fall asleep, I kept thinking about what was going to happen any minute. I thought of Nico's voice since I didn't see any other part of him. He sounded so sad, it was a shame that someone so young sounded like they suffered so much.

Earlier, when I got back to the camp everyone else was asleep except for Fang. I didn't say anything to him even though there was so much I wanted to. We were sleeping outside, which suited us well because we were used to it. I heard footsteps behind me and tensed. I looked around and saw Fang's boots, worn and torn, eye level with me. I sat up.

"I'm so sorry Max." He said. "I know it's not something I can control but I want you to know…"

"I'll bring you back." I told him. I stared at his knees, afraid to look up. "I met Hades, king of the underworld, son. He said that there might be a way. He's been searching too. I'm going to ask him if he has any leads…once it happens."

"No, I don't want to put you in any more danger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Max, we're always on the run and as a…a dying wish I'm begging you that once it happens…you guys settle down and live a normal life."

"Not going to happen." I said. I saw his face anger a little and continued. "Fang, let's not fight." He nodded and sat down next to me.

"I just want you and the flock to be happy. " He said. He leaned in like he had earlier but I didn't meet him. I didn't want that. It would just remind me I won't be able to have it in the long run.

"I'll only be happy with you." I said.

He was about to say something when he got cut off. Someone was screaming. The sound was coming from the woods. I jumped up, so did Fang. Iggy woke up immediately and asked what was going on. "Let's go find out." I said.

The three of us crept along the forest floor, listening intently for someone, anyone to speak to us. We arrived back at the big pile of rocks that Percy identified as Zeus's thumb. "What do you think, should we go on?" Iggy asked me.

"You're the one with super awesome hearing, do you hear anyone struggling?"

We fell quite because Iggy cocked his head to one side. "Yes, to the west." He said. The three of us sprinted to the left; my heart was pounding extremely fast. BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM

I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it wasn't this. A kid in full Greek battle armor was lying on the ground, covered in blood. A sword was sticking into his ribs. I immediately dropped to the ground. "Iggy, come on. We need to help him!" I called Iggy because he was the best at helping with wounds. I feared it was already too late though.

I saw Iggy's hands, moving like pale spiders, across the boy. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"C-Chris." He told me. "Please, you've got to deliver a message for camp."

"Shhh, we'll get you there, you will deliver the message yourself." I said. "Fang, give Iggy your shirt, for a bandage." I snapped my fingers in the direction where I thought Fang was. But he wasn't there. For a split second I thought maybe Fang died on our way to find Chris but then I heard what sounded like a horse running through the trees. And I heard the flapping of wings. A black Pegasus (Percy showed them to me earlier) landed in front of me. Fang landed right behind it.

"How is he?" He asked. The horse noises got louder and I saw Chiron galloping toward us, a first aid kit strapped to his back.

"Not good." Iggy said. "Someone get me a bandage." He said. Chiron handed Iggy the first aid kit. Iggy rummaged through it and found what he was looking for. "I think we should pull the sword out."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked. More footsteps behind us. I turned briefly and saw Annabeth. She ran into Percy and they hugged for a very quick moment before separating. "I thought you were gone?"

"I just got back to see Chiron dash into the woods." She said. "What happened?"

"We're yet to find out." Chiron said. "Chris, what happened?" He asked the boy on the ground.

"I was doing guard duty when I saw some torches in the woods, I thought I'd see what it was. Then someone stabbed me. It looked like the guy that used to go here, Luke." I heard Percy growl and Annabeth gasp.

"See Annabeth, look what he did to a camper!" He exclaimed.

"It isn't his fault, he's under Kronos's spell!" She shot back. "Percy, I know he's good on the inside."

"Whatever." Percy said.

Chris continued. "He told someone that they were free to ruin camp now." He told everybody. Chiron's face turned white.

"Percy, get on Blackjack and go tell the campers to get swords. Chris, did he say how many people are going to invade?"

"Just three acromantulas." He said.

"Di Immortales!" Chiron muttered. "Those things are gigantic spiders."

I shuddered. "Wait, it might not be necessary to get the rest of the campers, I think if Percy, Annabeth, my flock and maybe a few reinforcements attacked them we'd win. I know it." I said.

"It's too dangerous; you guys don't even have any celestial bronze weapons." Chiron said.

"Then let the flock weaken them and the half bloods finish them off." I said. "Please, I know we can."

I expected him to say no but he sighed and said "Get ready."

…………………………………..

Percy, Annabeth, and a dozen other half bloods stood near the cabins in a straight line. I and the flock were hovering above the scene. We hoped the dragons would defeat the spiders but Percy said that he would only kill one at most. The dragon wasn't that strong.

Since we were higher up we saw them first. I imagine you've seen a tarantula before. Now imagine that but twice the size of a house. Now imagine three heading straight for you. I called to everybody down below to get ready. Pretty soon I guess everyone else could see also because Annabeth started shuddering uncontrollably.

"Max," Fang's quite voice broke the tense silence. I looked at him. "Whatever happens after this, I'm glad I've met you. All of you actually." He told the rest of the flock. "It's been one incredible ride."

I nodded. I was afraid if I spoke I'd start to cry.

"Iggy, we've got those bombs we made with Beckendorf, right?" I heard Gazzy whisper to Iggy. Iggy nodded.

"Guys, make sure no half bloods are in the way if you decide to blow up the monsters." Nudge warned them for me.

"This is odd," Angel said. "For some reason I can actually hear what the spiders are thinking."

"What're they saying?" Nudge asked again. "Is there any helpful hints on how to get rid of them?"

"Well, they're saying that they're only here for one person. They say if the person hands themselves over that they won't harm anybody."

"Who's the person?" I asked once I trusted my voice again.

"You." Angel said. "They say they want you for Kronos."

"No," Fang said before I could open my mouth.

"Fang, I have too. Some people might die!"

"Max," He lowered his voice dramatically. "Please don't. I need you to take care of the kids." He said. I only nodded. I couldn't leave them alone to deal with what was going to happen to Fang.


	14. 14

I realized that when I cut thirteen in half that it was really not a good spot to cut in half so I apologize for that. But here is chapter fourteen, and also I don't mind at all when you ask nicely if I would hurry up, just the rushed HURRY UP! Bugs me  Read the note on the bottom, and sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but I swear the next one will be, and up by tomorrow night, I get out of school early enough to tweak it.

14

"So Max…how exactly are we going to make these spiders tired?" Nudge asked nervously.

"Just land on them and punch and kick and do anything else to get them down." I said. "Angel, can you talk to them also?"

"Yeah, I keep trying to convince them to leave but they just say that they need you."

"Damn, oh well guys…here we go."

Before I could think about what I was doing I charged forward and past the camp borders to the first spider. I landed on his head and got on my knees. If you've ever ridden a giant spider you'd know how grossed out I was right then. It was so gross. I started to punch its hairy head but it ignored me and kept moving.

I saw the rest of my flock doing the same but it didn't work. I realized that I'd make a huge mistake. There was no way we could slow these down. "Gazzy, Iggy, use your bombs." I said.

"Sweet, Max actually wants us to use bombs." Iggy said, laughing. "So weird." He added before flying away.

The campers tensed. I flew off of the spider. I knew it was useless. I dipped down and headed for Chiron. "Where are your celestial bronzed blades?" I asked him. "We need six, three short ones and three big ones. You were right, we aren't strong enough. Our attacks are doing nothing to him."

"I figured as much. This is bad." He said.

"Still, let me and my flock soften them up. Just give us the swords and we'll fly from above."

"Ok," He said. "At the forges." He started to say more but Fang and I were flying there at top speed. Especially me. My gift for flying over 200 MPH just kicked in. By the time I had the swords ready Fang appeared over my shoulder.

"Max…" He started to say. But instead of continue his sentence he leaned in and kissed me. The swords clattered to the ground.

Eventually he broke apart and said soflty, "We should get back, the spiders will have reached the borders by now."

"Um…right." I said, holding back all emotions.

………………………………………………….

Gazzy cackled maniacally when the sword touched his hands. "Sweet!" He exclaimed. He turned around and when he turned back I saw that he had attacked a bomb to the end. "No one get the one on the right, he's mine."

If it is a he, I thought wryly.

"Okay guys," I said. "This is it!" I flew toward one first, and Fang was right behind me. "Two to a spider." I said.

I dropped down and sliced. I've never used a sword before so when it first sliced through the spider I nearly dropped it. I wasn't sure if it was the bronze or what but it didn't feel at all natural. I flew back down and landed a second cut on the spider's hairy head.

I won't bore you with the details but eventually the spiders stopped. It was easier than I thought. It almost seemed too easy. We called in the campers and they finished the spiders. What was the point?

Then Angel gasped. "They were distractions!" She shouted. "There's a cruise ship that just pulled up to the ocean and troops are marching out right now!" I wasn't sure how she knew all of those details but now wasn't the time to wonder. Now was the time to act.

I flew down to Chiron and Percy and explained to them what Angel saw.

"I should've seen it coming." Chiron looked down, obviously mad. "I'm such a fool." He turned to Percy. "Percy, go pray to your dad, tell him to try to take down the ship before the rest of the troops get off, try to make waves as big as possible and drown them before they reach the camp."

"No," Percy said. "I can make the waves. I've been practicing. I'll also try to find some way onto the ship to see if I can find out more."

"Ok." Chiron said. "We're going to need the rest of the campers to get their blades, bows and arrows, and shields. The fight had come to Camp Half Blood."

Okay, next time expect a big battle, a tragedy, an actual plotline slowly starting to form…and much more.


	15. 15

Okay, chapter 15, probably one of my better chapters, I think 13 was good too, 14 was rubbish and I apologize for that but I was rushing cause I was also supposed to be doing HW.

Aren't you guys lucky, two in one night. Hopefully 16 will be up by tomorrow night. We'll see.

Sorry for the mega cliff hanger your about to read.

15

I was surprised by how quickly the camp was ready for battle. One minute the campers were relaxing or sleeping in their cabins and the next they're all in battle armor, clutching swords, shields strapped to their arms. The Apollo cabin was hiding in the trees, bow strings taught.

The flock and I were flying overhead. It was my personal job to cover Percy while he tried his best to stop soldiers from coming ashore. If anyone tried to attack Percy they'd end up with an arrow coming out of their eye socket, I know…gross. Anyway…

The battle was about to begin. It was now daylight. Sunrise, actually. It seems like the cruise ship knew that the camp knew about their ambush because they were staying inside for now. The campers were at the edge of the beach, right where the sand ended and the strawberry fields began. Percy was about halfway to the water. I saw sweat on his face. It seemed like he was extremely nervous about letting everybody down. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but he obviously didn't see it. The rest of the flock was also scouting from above. It was their job to get anybody in danger out of there by swooping down and rescuing them.

Then, with no warning…it began.

I saw weird lizard lady things jump from the deck of the ship but disappear the instant they touched the water. Percy had created a giant whirlpool and started to suck in anybody who got into the water. However the army quickly learned. They lowered a walking board. I saw so many weird creatures up on the deck and I don't want to describe half of them. Some were weird seal dog things and some were Cyclopes'. Some were many legged animals that held swords and sill more were even weirder. And I also saw kids in armor, just like the kids at the camp. Behind them all was a sandy haired guy that looked like he was about nineteen. That was Luke. Percy had told me earlier how he looked.

The creatures and kids ran out onto the beach from the walking board. I saw one kid run directly at Percy and I notched an arrow in my bow. Feeling like Robin Hood, I shot the arrow. Bulls eye, fortunately and unfortunately. Fortunately because I managed to save Percy but unfortunately because the boy started squirting blood like a faucet. I tried to put that pleasant thought out of my head and looked out for anyone else trying to attack him. The half bloods (from camp) rushed the monsters and kids on the beach. Meanwhile Percy was summoning waves. He already looked exhausted. I saw Iggy fly by and drop a mysterious package down into the center of (my heart jumped at this startling thought) kids and (my heart didn't mind this) monsters, which blew up immediately after it made contact with the ground.

"Nice one," I heard Beckendorf and Gazzy both yell over the sound of the fight.

"Iggy," I called, suddenly getting a brilliant idea. "Drop a bomb on the deck of the ship!"

"Right-o!" He called back and started to move toward the ship.

A weird old lady looking bat thing (No better way to describe it) charged at him and knocked him over in midair. It sounds weird but it's really hard to recover from getting the wind knocked out of you in midair.

I quickly checked Percy's status. He was fighting off a giant lizard-woman. I swooped down and stabbed the woman with a sword. She vanished immediately. "Percy," I said. "The waves aren't working so much."

"Yeah, I noticed." He said. He lunged at a kid, nailing him in the helmet. The kid tried to cover his ears.

"I think Iggy and I can sink the ship if you can defend yourself."

"Um…I can't." He said. I knew it must have been embarrassing for him to admit this. "I think I should still sink as many creatures as I can. I need someone to stay and guard me."

"Ok," I said. I was annoyed. On one side I needed to help Iggy with old bat lady but I was told to help Percy and nothing else. I didn't want to send Fang with Iggy…Fang!

"Fang!" I called. He was right behind me. He tapped my shoulder and if I could, I would have jumped in midair. "Fang, please guard Percy." I said. "Please,"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I need to do something. I need to help Iggy and NO! You aren't going to help him. I am." I said sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, be careful." He said. He touched down softly next to Percy.

"What're you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Helping you." Fang replied.

Iggy was still wrestling with bat lady. I tackled bat lady and snarled and punched and kicked all I could. I reached down and picked up my sword. I stabbed it into the lady thing. She screamed and dissolved into powder.

"Thanks." Iggy said. "Your Max, right?"

"Yeah," I said. It never occurred to me that it would be hard for Iggy to get bearings during a war. But as I stopped and listened, I also heard the swords clashing, shields thumping against heads, and kids screaming. "Come on, let's drop the bomb." I said.

"Wait, I have an idea." He said.

"What is it?"

"What if we get inside the ship and plant a huge one?"

"That isn't a bad idea." I said. "Ok, let's do it."

…………………………………………………………………….

Landing on a deck full of monsters with a bomb wasn't a good idea. I sliced and yelled and who knows what else until we got to a door leading down into the below deck. "Iggy, where should we plant it?"

"At the very center of the ship, hopefully that would make it break in half."

"Where the hell is that?" I asked.

"Um…in most ships and by most I mean the one we stayed on, it would be the boiler room. Or whatever it's called."

"Ok." I said.

We moved along the ship silently. I kept thinking someone would pop out and we'd get in a fight. But it was quite. I let Iggy lead. Free time is bad for me. It makes me think. I thought about Fang and my heart was crushed. I was scared. I would never ever admit that to anyone but it was true. I was also scared for the battle. I was scared for Percy and all of my other new friends. And most of all I was scared for myself. I kept saying that I wouldn't be able to survive without Fang and what would I do when he went? I couldn't trust myself to move on. I knew I'd contact Nico De Angelo and ask him about it. I didn't care about what Fang wanted.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and for one horrible second I thought it was because my expiration date appeared on my own neck. My hand slapped over it. "Quite," Iggy whispered. "There are people ahead. Or at least there's something alive ahead."

We were in the heart of the ship. "Iggy, should we just leave the bomb here?" I asked him.

"No, it wouldn't be as effective." He whispered.

"Ok, but what sounds like is ahead?"

"Someone is whispering. It sounds like they're in a box or something. The voice is muffled. It's talking to someone else. That someone has to be human."

"Is that the only way to the center?"

"You tell me, I'm the blind one." He joked.

"Right," I said grinding my teeth.

I looked around. We were in a hallway. There was no way around. No other hallway or anything else. It bugged me. I grabbed my sword, "Iggy, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt and no offense but I doubt you would do well in a sword fight against someone."

"I know." He said irritably. It must be frustrating for him to be told to stay behind while I did the fighting.

I walked into the heart of the ship.

…………………………………………………………..

It was Luke. I realized if he didn't have that scar across his face he'd actually be handsome. He was talking to what looked like a golden coffin. The whispers were coming out of the coffin. It freaked me out. It gave me chills. I shivered. He looked up, a snarl on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who's asking." I snarled back.

"Get out! Go fight on the beach!"

"Make me!" I snapped out my wings. I drew my sword.

"She is one of them." The voice that issued from the box said.

"Yeah, whatever that means." I said.

"Get her; she is planning to ruin the ship."

"Damn right." Iggy said behind me. He walked into the room also.

"Iggy, get back." I said.

"James Griffiths." The voice said. "If you help my cause I can help you. I can bring your sight back." Luke told Iggy.

I'd like to say that Iggy immediately shouted "NO!" but I actually saw some conflict painted on his face.

"Iggy, no." I said.

"I know you saw back in the cold." The voice said. However it knew that, it wasn't good news. "You know you want it back. Just kill Max. Do it."

"Iggy," I pleaded. "Don't."

"I'm sorry." He said, his sightless eyes bored into me. "I'm sorry…"

"Iggy?" My voice was barely more than a whisper. I couldn't bear to lose him again. If he joined the bad side and Fang died…I didn't know what I would do.

With no warning he turned back to Luke and lunged forward, his sword clanged against Luke's. He had fast reflexes. Iggy was just as fast. I had no idea how he was doing it but he lunged again and feinted. He brought his sword up and Luke cried out. I saw blood drip from Luke's wrist.

"Wow," I said.

"Max," Iggy said, parrying Luke's blow. "Max, plant the bomb."

"Iggy, no."

"Leave me, I know how to escape." He said. I knew he was right. He's escaped from much worse.

"Right," I said.

"Max…" The voice said.

"Get out before it talks to you." Iggy said. "It's almost impossible to resist."

I started the bomb and ran away. I heard the voice say "Save Fang…" Before I left.

It hurt to leave Iggy but I had to believe he'd escape. If he didn't…NO he would. I know he will.

I left the ship. What I saw on the battle field blew my mind.

There were many wounded kids on the ground, moaning. The monsters were mostly gone and Percy was collapsed on the sand. What scared me was who was next to him. Fang.

I'm truly evil right? I'm sorry for the cliffy but on the plus side, two chapters in one day.


	16. 16

Sorry that this chapter is so different from all of the other ones. It's a pure battle. I just saw Prince Caspian and my needs have to be filled.

Sorry sixteen hasn't been up yet but I've been celebrating my fifteenth birthday so yeah…sorry. It won't happen again. This chapter is sort of a war and yeah…read!!

16

The sword and shield in my hands felt unreal. I couldn't believe I was standing in a line, ready to battle against creatures that a week ago I thought nonexistent. The remains of the blown up ship were behind me, Iggy safely made it out. So had Luke and that weird coffin thing. I knew that because at the camp border Luke was waiting. We were on the strawberry fields, Chiron in front. One day ago was the day of the last battle. We thought it was over.

When I landed next to Percy and Fang the day before I talked to them. They said it was only the beginning. Apparently Fang wasn't going to die yet. Not like I was disappointed or anything. When I saw him motionless on the beach I nearly fainted. Then when I landed he moved slightly. We told Chiron about the expiration date and he said maybe Hades wanted Fang to stay alive. We needed him in battle. That was when I asked, "Isn't the battle over?"

"No, not by a long shot. They simply left to get more troops."

And here we are.

Only now we have our own magical creatures like Cyclopes' and flying bird/llama things that I took to be griffins. This felt so weird. I've never just charged into battle before. It seemed so medieval. Only this time we stood a way better chance. Fang didn't want me to fight but I just scoffed at him. However I wasn't allowing Nudge or Angel to fight. I tried to forbid Gazzy but he just ignored me. I was going to say no to Iggy but after the sword fight with Luke I figured he could save a few lives.

"This is it." I heard Percy murmur from somewhere in the crowd.

The battle starting with no warning.

There were swords clashing, shields crashing, people screaming! It was terrible. I saw kids fall, not knowing if they were our own or from the Kronos army. I rushed a kid who was fighting with Gazzy and knocked the butt of my blade between his eyes. Then I slammed my shield down on his head. He tried to cover his ears but I grabbed his hands and twisted them behind his back.

"Max," Chiron shouted to me from across the battle field. He had a bow and was aiming it somewhere in the distance. "Don't do that! This isn't a fight, it's a war! Just kill. Don't stop to hesitate."

I wasn't sure if I could do that. I mean sure they were jerks but could I really bring myself to kill a human? I'm pretty sure I had during yesterday's battle but they were par for the course. Now it was more humans then creatures. It looked like they were saving the creatures for after the kids were killed. 

How terrible was that? It made the school seem like a little kitten. A little kitten that constantly ruins my life but still…

I saw that other Half bloods also had trouble killing fellow kids. Percy had told me most kids knew each other and it would be hard to kill someone you used to know really well. I think that was why we were losing the battle. WE had no trouble and a lot of force but we couldn't bring ourselves to kill kids even if they were evil. I knew I had to take charge.

I plunged my sword into a kid and squirmed with unpleasantness. I can't believe I killed someone. It was so bad! I knew I would only have to do it again and again. I started hacking through the army, fighting my way to the top of Half Blood Hill. "Why?" I asked Luke. "Why would you let so many kids die for you?"

"You don't understand anything Max…it's all a test." He said.

"Shut up!" I snarled. I stabbed him. He wasn't expecting that. He got an extremely angry look on his face. He immediately lunged back. I leapt into the air, kicking off of his head. He snarled. I laughed.

"What's wrong? You can't reach me?" I taunted. He took out a cell phone and before I knew it there were goons from the school surrounding me on the ground. Good thing I was in the air.

I was so confused. Why on earth were there White Coats? I mean sure let's throw them in the mix. I won't mind very much. I'll actually kill them with no regret.

A/n I know it is a weird place to stop and sorry if things aren't clear right now. I'm going to do a Fang chapter next so it will be a third person. And it will be sad. That's all I'm saying. It should be up tomorrow if not tonight because I don't have school tomorrow.


	17. 17

I'm losing reviewers. Trust me; nothing makes me want to update more than a nice chunk of reviews. Also I think some of that has to do with Fang's death. I'm really torn now. I could change the story but that would make me have to think of a whole nother plot and stuff. I think I'll stick with my original plan. You'll see what I mean here…

17

Why on Earth were there White Coats? We might as well throw in some flyboys, I thought sarcastically. I looked around; the white coats were still under me, swearing trying to get me. It was actually funny, they were jumping up and down like a bunch of monkeys, and I was a delectable bunch of bananas.

I swung my sword threateningly and they backed off. I saw one geeky guy who looked sort of like the leader, like a clan member in World of Warcraft. "What are you guys doing here?" I snarled. All around me were sounds of battle. It shook my nerves. It was so weird that I, Maximum Ride, was in a medieval battle.

"We're here to get the specimen that was supposed to be exterminated." He said. I swooped down, sliced my sword (leaving quite a nasty cut on his arm) and flew back up.

"You wanna try to get past me?" I asked him, the tip of the sword was touching the top of his head. Luke was gone now, probably somewhere in the battle. I couldn't connect any of it. First of all he said something Jeb used to tell me on a daily basis and then he called the white coats. None of it made sense. And Fang…I saw him in the crowd, fighting. How could he still be alive if the white coats thought he was supposed to die? The expiration date was for yesterday yet there he was, stabbing a gigantic creature in the stomach. "Besides, does it look like he's dead?" I snarled and pointed to the form of Fang, who leapt into the air, sword pointed down. He fell back into the crowd and I hear a loud snarl. I wondered briefly who or what Fang had just jumped on to stab.

"What…but that's impossible. His expiration date was yesterday." He said, looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm real disappointed he isn't dead." Actually I felt scared. Any minute now he could fall on his face and die. But I wasn't about to tell them that. Instead I put on the tough face. "Why don't you just go die." I said, anger immediately replaced my freight. I lunged at him and my blade actually got him in the stomach. I was scared even more now. What had I done? What I always secretly dreamed of? I've always wanted revenge with the white coats and here I was, I had just taken one's life. I was scared by my sudden burst of anger. It was like trying to light a lighter and you get a quick flicker. My anger was a quick flicker. Then it was gone. He was on the ground.

Something suddenly occurred to me. Percy told me that celestial bronze only hurt monsters but we were killing kids and I just stabbed a white coat. That meant…

"You shouldn't have done that Maximum Ride!" He snarled. His clothes burst off (Gross!) and he was a gigantic scaly and green monster. He lunged at me and suddenly he could jump like a basketball player. He tried to claw but I lunged back. He started to fall and, sort of mimicking Fang, I dropped down and 

the sword stabbed through his head. He exploded into dust. Then before I knew it all of the other geeky white coats were replaced by scaly green monsters.

"Fang?" I called out. Instead Percy Jackson fought his way toward me. He was twisting and turning and avoiding killing every kid in sight. Then he arrived at my side.

"Need help?" he asked. I was fighting one of the green monsters.

"Well, I think we all overlooked something and because of that we're losing the battle. None of us want to attack kids. Well…why is celestial bronze working on them?" I asked him, stabbing a creature's belly as I did.

"Oh, my God." He said. I'm guessing he would have slapped his forehead if he wasn't fighting for his life. "I can't believe we overlooked that." He stabbed a green monster. "But celestial bronze affects Half bloods and monsters…but these things weren't people." As we looked around I saw that all of the kids were starting to look like these green grunt guys. I'm guessing they still looked like kids to everybody else but since we knew the truth we saw what they really were.

"Want me to tell Chiron?" I asked.

"That would be great." He said. I leapt into the air immediately and started to fly. I sped away but a scaly creature jumped up and intercepted me. The last I remember was a flash of his claws and then me falling to the ground…

……………………………………………………..

Pain! That was all I felt. I wasn't sure where I was or what I was doing, I was only aware of a gigantic headache. I wanted nothing more than a gigantic green monster to jump on me and claw me open. I wanted to die, it was so intense.

…………………………..

I knew the battle was still going on around me, I heard the same horrible noise I've been hearing for a long time. I heard Fang's voice like it was from some far off dream. It was amazing. His voice seemed to make the pain slightly go away.

"Percy, what happened?" he asked Percy.

Percy's voice also rang out a little bit. "She was tackled and fell, then she started to scream and clutch her head and stuff." He sounded worried. I wanted to call out to them that it was ok, I was going to be fine but Fang spoke again.

"Percy, it's time." He said. I knew what he meant from the sound of his voice. I fought even harder to stay alive; I needed Fang to know that I needed him. He had survived 24 hours past his expiration date. He could survive.

"Fang?" I mumbled. It still hurt too much to open my eyes. I hated myself. My best friend was dying and I couldn't even see him. I heard his boots run across the field.

All was silent to me.

I felt him touch my forehead briefly. "I'm so sorry Max." He said in barely a whisper. I started to cry. It couldn't happen. Not now during a freak headache, not now in the middle of a battle. I felt something very briefly touch my lips. His own lips?

"Fang, don't leave me." I begged. "Please." Another burst of pain from my headache. That pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling.

"Sorry," HE said again.

"I'll get you back. I'll talk to Nico De Anglo and find a way to get you back." I waited to hear him respond. I waited for his immediate "No," But it never came.

And right here, in the middle of a battle, in the middle of a gigantic pain attack, Fang was gone…


	18. 18

Freefaller asks oh, and why can Max and the flock wield celestial bronze swords when they

aren't half-bloods or monsters? They aren't sure but they think it has something to do with them being exposed to something at the school.

There is going to be a sequel for this FF (besides the Percy POV) Well, it isn't really a sequel it is another FF in my cross over sequence. The next one (besides Percy POV) is a Pendragon Narnia crossover then there will be a third (not including different POV's and stuff) which combines the four stories.

Here's Part III of my Fan Fic.

Part Three: Beyond Death.

18

I wasn't sure how the battle ended. I wasn't sure if we lost. I wasn't even sure if the rest of my flock was alive. All I was positive of is that my best friend was lying beside me, dead. It was too much to be sure of. I couldn't even grasp how I felt at that point. Numb would be the best way to describe it. Just numb.

Eventually, though I don't remember how I got there, I was in Percy's cabin alone. A golden Drachma was in my hands and I was looking at a fountain. I wanted nothing more than to call Fang's name. I wanted to talk to him but I knew it was impossible. I didn't feel like calling Nico then either. I just needed my mom.

Without a word I tossed the golden coin into the fountain and I guessed the messenger god or whatever it was knew what I wanted. I saw a scene that made the tears come again, even though I ran out minutes ago. My mother was with Ella, they were both in their small kitchen, laughing and smiling. A boy was sitting at the table also, holding Ella's hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered it was the famous Shaw Akers in her class. But then I was hurt all over again when I thought about people I liked.

It took a while but my mother looked up. She saw me and dropped a cookie. "Ella, take Shaw to meet Magnolia." She told Ella. She was stern and Ella picked up immediately. It must mean to them that something weird was happening from their half relative, me.

My mother dashed across the kitchen toward the Iris Message. "Max, honey, what happened?" She was close to tears. It made me feel a little better to know someone almost cried just because I looked terrible. I was grateful she didn't make me explain the IM.

I couldn't even speak. "F-Fang." I finally managed after several tried to spit it out.

Her hands covered her mouth. "Oh no Max!" She screeched. "I'm so sorry." Now tears were spilling out of her cheeks. I couldn't say anything else…

………………………………………………………

"Well, the prophecy came true." Percy said, sitting next to me some time later. "My rival did come to camp half blood."

"But…"

"And we're going to rescue him in Tartarus."

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. He knew I was silently thanking him.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" I asked him.

"Anything's possible when you're a half blood." He said cheerfully. He realized that being cheerful wasn't the best thing to do.

That was the instant I realized he was an amazing friend. Annabeth was there too but she was quite. Eventually she left.

"Is she ok?" I asked Percy.

"No, I had a fight with her, about Luke."

"How did the battle go?" I asked. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone else died. I was braced for the worse.

"It's still going on now." He said, glancing at me.

"Do you think it will end soon?" I asked him. Now that Fang might come back I felt ready to face my flock. "Do you think we'll win?"

"There aren't any winners in battle." He said. "Just sadness." I looked down. "But yes, it will be over soon enough."

Sometime after that the rest of my flock entered the cabin. I silently got up from a bed and walked toward them. Pain was showing on all of their faces. We hugged.

A/N

I know it is sort of slow and short but I'm going to make the next chapter soon and it will be another important chapter. Sorry if it is too sad. I'm trying to make it not sad but also show the sadness of Max. It is hard to do.

PENDRAGON 9 ROCKS!!


	19. 19

Well I'm planning to start the Pen/Narnia crossover soon; quite soon I'm just not sure how to start it. As for this chapter, sorry it took a while I'm fighting some bad writers block but bear with me if this chapter sucks, sorry. :)

When you're done read the A/n at the bottom.

19

"So you think there's a way to get Fang back by going to Tartarus?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes, the scientists want to use his body for Kronos, first they thought it was my body he wanted but…" I wasn't even sure how I knew that information but somehow I knew.

"And we think Kronos is preserving the body down in Tartarus until he is back in power, then he'll take the body." Percy finished for me.

"Of course, it's all speculation I presume?" Chiron asked us.

"Yeah, but it seems very likely. And the prophecy spoke of us going down to Tartarus."

"I suppose it does make sense," Chiron said. "But who'd go?"

We were in the big house, the battle was long over. Luckily we hadn't lost any people but it came close a few times. I went back out with the hope that we could bring Fang back and helped end the battle. The rest of the flock was unaware that I had a plan to get him back. I didn't want to get their hopes up because if it didn't work out they'd be upset with me.

"I would, and Max and anyone else who wants to help." Percy said. I think he felt guilty about Fang because he seemed to be trying to make it up to me. He was eager to go on a quest and I could tell.

"What would I do about my flock?" I asked. "I don't want them to try to come along because…well I don't. And I don't want them to think I'm leaving them either." It wasn't that the flock would be slowed down or anything I just didn't want to disappoint them at all. I mean, I've lost Fang, the dogs and now we were going to the underworld and beyond…I didn't want them to see my craziness.

"I think it would be wise to tell them the truth, not the full truth but just that you're going somewhere to help Fang." Chiron told me. "Honesty is the best thing right now."

"I just don't want them to think I've abandoned them." I said back. "And if I bring Iggy the rest will be mad at me but the truth is Iggy would be a good choice because I've seen him with a blade and he blew up the ship and stuff." Jeez, I was sounding like Nudge. The whole ship thing seemed like days ago. It was amazing how different I felt. Sad, anxious, and to be truthful a little excited. I mean, I was going on a quest. It seemed so odd yet so exciting.

"I agree that Iggy would be a good choice," Percy said. "And I think Annabeth wanted to help as well."

"I'll take all the help I can get." I replied. "I mean, does anyone know what Tartarus really is, other than a gigantic pit?"

"It remains a mystery." Chiron said. "But since you're going it may help us during the final battle anyway."

………………………………………………………………………..

Here comes the hard part, saying good bye to my flock. I ran over, like, thirty different ways but none sounded right. They were all gathered around, tear stains cutting through the dirt on their faces.

"Guys, I need to leave."

"Where to next?" The Gasman asked me, his innocent blue eyes looking up at me.

"I mean, I need to go. With Iggy if he wants. I'm going somewhere with Percy."

"What if I want to go?!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but it's something way more dangerous than we've ever faced before. I want to know you guys are safe." That was the nice way of me putting my foot down. They noticed that was what I was doing.

"Why me?" Iggy asked.

"You'll be really helpful and I've seen what you can do with a blade."

"Guys," I continued because they were all making icky faces. I know how hard it was for them, they don't even know Fang might come back. "It's something for Fang."

Everyone's faces changed the instant after I said that.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I want you guys to stay here, and I swear I'll keep in touch." I looked at Angel, my baby, and then looked away again quickly. I knew if I stared into her eyes I'd never want to leave. Instead I looked to Nudge. "I need you to keep Fang's blog going." A smile lit up her face. She was amazed I would leave her with such an awesome task.

…………………………………………………………..

It hurt me so much when Iggy and I (with Percy and Annabeth) got into a van that would drive us as far as the city. I saw my younglings looking out at me and immediately regretted not taking them.

"They'll be fine." Percy told me.

"I know." I replied. "I know."

a/n Corny last line, I know, but this chapter was short and for that I apologize. It was mostly filler but there you go, you have a plotline. Not the whole Fanfic will be about that though.


	20. 20

I'm losing readers :(

20

We were back in the freaking city. I'm so sick of the city. I wondered to myself how things would have been if Fang hadn't decided we go to New York. I'm guessing there'd be no hope at all after his expiration date appeared. So Percy, Annabeth, Iggy and I were squished in the back of a van and a man with eyes all over his body (creepy) was driving us. I wondered vaguely what the normal people saw when they were driving.

"So where to first?" I asked Percy. "How do we get into Tartarus?"

"Well, there's only one way I know how to get in there." He started to say.

"The underworld." Annabeth finished for him. She seemed sort of mad at me. I didn't want that.

The rest of the ride was in silence besides a few conversations sparked up by Iggy and Percy. They both liked to talk about bombs and wars. Odd, I'll never understand why that stuff is "Cool" to them. I tried making small talk with Annabeth but for the most part she ignored me.

"End of the line." Argus told us. We clambered out of the back of the van onto the pavement near the Empire State Building. We sat at a bench to discuss where to next.

"Are you guys sure there's only one entrance to Tartarus?" I asked. "I mean, it would take days until we got to LA. It even takes the flock and I a few days to get across the country."

"Unfortunately." Percy said.

"We'll get there soon enough." Annabeth said.

"But Nico said I might only have a limited few days before it's too late." I said without thinking.

"Nico?" Iggy asked. Note to self: slap face in frustration later. Iggy looked irritated too though. I think he didn't like being back in the city so soon. I sort of felt selfish about taking him away from the glorious and quite woods near Camp Half Blood. But I figured he wouldn't mind since it's helping Fang. Besides I've seen how good he fights. This boy has serious sword skills. Maybe someday he can go to a land where there's no gun or anything, just swords…yeah and I'll become queen and a lion will be the god of that land.

"Nico De Angelo?" Percy asked me frantically.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"You just said Nico."

"I didn't mean that, sorry I excited you. I know you're looking for a Nico, it was just someone I saw at the school that helped us escape." I quickly lied. It wasn't the best lie but I was under pressure with no time to think. Percy nodded though, obviously buying it.

We went to the bus station. "Again I ask, won't it be quicker to get on a plane, we have connections." Iggy asked Percy as we stepped onto the bus.

"Yes, it would. But I don't want us to die." He said. "Trust me, this is easier."

"This is nostalgic." Annabeth said, stepping onto the bus. "Look, there's even the three old ladies." She pointed to three old ladies who squawked at her. As we walked by, Percy and Annabeth laughing, I heard them talking about how young kids are these days, how disrespectful…etc.

"You two have some past." I said, following them.

"Yup," Annabeth said. "Once we rode the Tunnel of love and almost died."

"Romantic." I laughed.

"They sound like you and Fang." Iggy told me. I punched his arm. I told him we had a chance to save Iggy because he was a big boy and I figured he'd deserve to know anyway. If things didn't work out I know Iggy would get through it…even if I couldn't.

…………………………………………………………………

I don't like this. The last time we were on a bus we got attacked, separated, lost the dogs and sent to the school. The bus ride seemed to go on forever. I wanted to scream but it wouldn't have been very mature. Iggy, however did scream.

"When will this bus ride be over?" He groaned.

"We're going to LA, even when it is over we have a long way to go." Annabeth said. "Just hang in there."

How could I hang in there when Fang was dead?

A/N Just another filler. Not bad but not that good, sorry the chapters are taking a while to come out, I'm working on the crossover between Narnia and Pendragon also.

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE BETTER LONGER CHAPTERS FASTER


	21. 21

Ok, ok you win; I'll stop the other Fanfic until I finish this one, jeez ;)

Lol, I didn't know everyone wanted new chapters that fast…I'll get them out as soon as possible

21

A few days (and several bus rides) later we were in LA, surrounded by gangbangers and fancy lowrider cars and every other charm of LA, including homeless people. "Jeez, why are there so many homeless people?" I asked. "Doesn't the city do anything about it?"

"Well, I'm sure they would but whenever the homeless people get money they spend it on booz and crack and God knows what else." Iggy replied. We were walking along the sidewalk. We had decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing before tackling the Underworld. Percy and Annabeth rented a hotel room and Iggy and I were finding a good place to get some dinner to take back to them. "Whatever that smell is, we're getting it." He told me. A minute later I smelled it also. It smelled _so _good.

"Yeah we are." I told him. We entered the fading gray building and, unlike it's nasty exterior, it was brightly colored and had tons of booths and a counter to order your food. I constantly looked around, waiting for someone to shout for the cops because I had a sword strapped to my waist but there was no one in the resturaunt. No one except for a greasy looking teenager behind the counter. I didn't even see anyone in the back. It looked like this place didn't get much business which was odd to me because it smelled so good. Something at the back of my head nagged at me but I shooed it away. I was too hungry to do anything else.

"Do you think they'll mind if we eat and then take some back to them because I'm starving." Iggy pleaded. I laughed at the pleading in his voice.

"I don't think they even have to know, we can always fly back." I told him as we stepped in front of the counter.

"Welcome to King Taco, where you are king." The teenager said. His nametag read Alec.

"Thanks," I said, unsure. The nagging came back but again I ignored it. I'm guessing if I wasn't so hungry and intoxicated by the smell of the Taco place I would've skedaddled but as it was, I was too hungry to care much about anything else. "Um, I think I'll get the King Platter," I said.

"Ok, that'll be Ten seventy five."

"Wait, my friend needs to order." I told him.

"Wait, you're getting the King Platter for only yourself?" He looked amazed.

"Yeah," I said. "Don't worry, I can handle it." I thought back to another time in New York where we weren't given what we ordered. It ticked me off. Couldn't we just eat in peace? SO what if I wanted a meal for five people, I was hungry so I wanted it. I could finish it.

"Ooh, what's on that?" Iggy asked me.

"Five tacos with the works, two big orders of nachos and five drinks." I told him. "And five desert coupons for the dessert bar."

"I am so there," He said. "Same but can I make them chicken tacos instead of regular tacos?" He asked Alec.

"Sure," Alec said, his voice cracking again. "But I have to add another fifty cents per taco."

"Who cares, we're getting money from Jeb." I told him. "Let's hit Jeb where it hurts."

"For here or to go?" The acne ridden kid asked.

"Here, please." I practically moaned. It smelled so good. I couldn't wait. I gave him a small fortune of money. This place better be good, a voice in my head nagged, because it costs thirty dollars for two people, and you need to get some food for Percy and Annabeth. Shut up, Voice. I thought back. Wait a minute…Voice.

As in Voice in my head sometimes controlled by Jeb voice?

Yes, Max. The voice said.

Ok, I can handle myself. I thought.

Iggy and I picked a booth near the front but there was an annoying draft and we moved to a nice cozy corner. The food came surprisingly fast and I ripped off the little white paper that the food was wrapped him. I shoved the first taco in my mouth and ate it in two bites. I probably looked like a pig but I didn't care just then. I didn't care about anything but eating a second taco. Iggy looked the same way.

Five minutes later we got up and went to the desert bar and got five deserts. We shoveled those down. While I was tackling my chocolate cake slice Alec materialized at my elbow. "Can I get you something else?" He asked me. "Perhaps another platter?"

"That sounds so good." I said. "But…we have something to do."

"It would be no trouble at all, I'm sure you can get back to your friends soon. They won't mind." Only later did I realize he had talked about Percy and Annabeth. Right now all I said was "Maybe one more platter."

"Same." Iggy said.

After that I wanted to order another one, and another one. Pretty soon I was threatening to bulge and my stomach was protesting for me not to eat anymore but I couldn't stop. I wanted more. Apparently Iggy was having the same problem.

"Max," a voice said. I realized it was my voice. The Voice. "Max, you need to go. The food was enchanted. You'll want more and more until you can't stop eating and eventually you'll die."

"I don't care, I just want one more taco." I said aloud.

"Huh?" Iggy asked.

Max, the voice continued. Max, you're forgetting Fang is in danger. Now Percy and Annabeth are also. You _need _to leave, now!

Fang! I forgot all about him, and Percy and Annabeth. "What d'you mean, they're in trouble?" I asked again.

Get back to the hotel, before it's too late. The Voice told me.

It just left. And I felt like a total fool. Iggy was already digging in on a second dish. I pulled my sword from its sheath and flew to the back. Iggy continued eating. I figured the doors would be locked and wasn't disappointed. Well, I was super disappointed but…

I sliced the door knobs off and grabbed Iggy. "Max, I need some dessert!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"No, Iggy, Fang needs us!" I started to pull him to the door.

"Forget about it." He said. I slapped him. That was perhaps the girliest thing I've ever done. But at least it worked. Iggy shook his head and nodded. "Your right. Let's get out of here." He said. We ran for the door and I expected something dramatic to happen. Instead all I saw was Alec walking toward us, holding two deserts and a menu.

He thought we were going to be there for a while.

So did I…

A/N I'm aware that there is actually a King Taco restaurant.

REVIEW PLEASETH


	22. 22

The point of Chapter 21 was to see if Max and Iggy could escape from something like the Lotus Casino. They didn't have Percy or Annabeth so it was harder for them to notice what was wrong. I just put in the whole Max slapping Iggy for fun :)

22

As we dashed around town, trying to find our hotel, a thousand thoughts flew through my head. What was that place? Was it some kind of Olympian Monster house or just a really good taco place…Yeah right! A taco place that locked us in. My Voice said it was enchanted food and I had inkling to believe it. When we finally arrived at the hotel I saw something that could mean something very bad was going on in there or it could just mean nothing. There was a police car with sirens blaring; it was racing away from the hotel. As it drove by I tried to see who was inside but the stupid windows were tinted.

"What're the chances Annabeth and Percy are in that cop car?" Iggy asked me.

"Probably very good chances," I replied with a sigh. "Should we split up?"

"Yes," He said. "You search the hotel and I'll follow the cop car, we'll meet in the hotel in an hour.

"Right," I said and entered the cushy hotel.

I wasn't sure how four fourteen year olds like us could afford a hotel like this. It was so fancy! I could crash in the lobby and sleep on the floor if I wanted. The carpet seemed like it was three feet thick. Somehow, though, I think they'd get mad to find a mutant bird kid sleeping on their floor. I didn't want to try to see how they would react.

I decided hell no for the elevator and took the stairs. I hated small and cramped places. I know, I'm paranoid but small places just creep me out. When I got to the floor where our room was (luckily I remembered) and opened the door I knew something went down.

There were pillows thrown everywhere, a bed was overturned, and (this would be so funny if it wasn't so bad) the chandelier was on the floor. "Wow," I said. Just then I heard the door open behind me and a stuck up looking guy in a suite entered the room.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" He asked me. He had the type of accent that made you want to punch him in the face.

"I'm checking this room out. What happened to my friends?" I asked him in a low threatening voice.

"They started quite the ruckus, when we came in to check on them we found the hotel room vandalized. What savage beasts they were. I swear one of them was holding a three foot long sword but when the cops came…"

"You called the cops?!" I demanded. "WHY?"

"Like I said, they were vandalizing and it looked like one had a weapon. When the cops searched him, they found nothing."

I guessed Percy must have thrown riptide out the window. It would just return to his pocket after a while. "Where did they take them?" I asked him.

"Where do policemen go? The police station." He said in an annoying voice. He sounded like he was taking to a five year old.

"Listen pal!" I started walking toward him. He just made me so angry. "You better…"

"The school will be here for you any minute." He told me.

That made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I knew who you are. You're one of those ridiculous bird kids that the government keeps talking about." He replied. Now he looked bored. That was a big Max no-no. Only I did that. This guy was good. "You mean you didn't know?" He said in an incredulous voice. "They always say you're on their side and you're gone to help them and what not. Unfortunately for you, I'm no friend of the US government so I decided to call the School to lock you up in a cage where you belong."

I lunged at him, decking him in the face. I didn't stop there. From there I grabbed his head by this hair and pulled down, my knee going up. I did that two times before letting go.

"That was a mistake Maximum Ride." He said. "That was a major mistake."

I was out the window before he said more…

A/N I know it is a short chapter but I just wrote it and now I have to go to schoo. I'll probably give you another update soon.


	23. 23

Someone asked how old am I. I'm 15, well I just turned 15. I like when people review because it helps me write more and I need feedback a lot. It is just how I write.

23

There were sirens blaring everywhere down below, catching all the gang members of LA, or maybe they were looking for me. I didn't know. I had no idea what to do. Thanks to the greasy hotel manager now I had to be extra careful to avoid cops. And I had to regroup with Percy, Annabeth, and Iggy. So to sum up my situation, it pretty much sucked. I had no idea where a police station was, I had had no idea what time it was (though it was dark) and I had no idea what to do next. I had hit a snag in my plan.

Any ideas, Voice?

Didn't think so.

Why didn't I tell Iggy to meet me…wait, I did tell him to meet me in the lobby in an hour. I had to somehow wait there and tell him the School was involved before he wandered in and got caught by the School. I did not need that. I turned around grudgingly and flew to the hotel. Bad news: There were tons of police cars surrounding the front. Good news: Iggy was there. Worst news: Iggy was in handcuffs. What was going on? We were loved by the government and we never did anything wrong so why were we being hunted. Whether from the school or not, I knew I'd have to fight these cops.

I landed across the street and dashed quickly across to the hotel. I heard several horns honking and people yelling at me, it was all I could do to give them the bird. I didn't have time to flip them off…yet. A young looking cop was holding Iggy's arms from behind and I ran to him first, landing a punch right on his surprised face. As he fell I grabbed his wallet and key chain, getting both keys and more money. Yay! Before anyone could do more then look around, confused, I unlocked Iggy's cuffs. He sprang up immediately.

"I'm pretty sure the cops in La aren't on our side." He told me.

"You think?" I replied. The cops were advancing now. "Ok, we have two options, one is to fly up and away and the other is…well I have keys to a cop car."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should take it safe and fly, that way we can follow them and from there get Percy and Annabeth."

"Aw man, you choose now to be responsible?" I asked Iggy. But I knew he was right. It was our only chance to rescue our friends.

"On three." I told him.

"One." We both jumped up and snapped our wings out. I laughed at the cops faces. Just for good measure I kicked one in the face. "Oops." I told him. "My bad." Iggy and I flew up over the area. Eventually the cops gave up and started driving away in a straight line.

"Let's follow." I said. "They aren't very bright."

They aren't, or we aren't? I should have known they were leading us into a trap. They pulled up at the station and clambered out of their cars. We waited longer before landing on the roofs of the cars (Oops) and jumping down to the ground.

We entered the station. I saw the receptionist. "Did two fourteen year old kids get taken here earlier?" I asked the young cop.

"What?" he asked clearly confused. "Well, that's confidential." He told me.

"Two kids, one boy, one girl." I said slowly. God, sometimes adults were so thick.

GET OUT OF THERE! A voice in my head said. It was my only warning. A split second later I dove over the receptionist desk, knocking down the cop. Above where my head was was a bullet hole. Stupid! I thought. I could I fall for that.

"Iggy, down!" I shouted. "Quick!" But he was already on the floor, head cradled. I mainly yelled so he knew where I was. "Trap," I said once he sat down next to me.

"You think?" He asked.

"How do we get out of this one, we're surrounded."

"We need a distraction or something." He replied. I poked my head up to see what I said was true. We were surrounded. Completely surrounded. Crap.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Crap!" Percy shouted, diving off of his bed and landing on the floor, already uncapping Riptide. The monster backed away at the sight of the celestial bronze. "Annabeth, what is this thing?"

"Not sure," She replied, knife already in her hand. They were in the hotel room, waiting for Iggy and Max. That was when the thing attacked. It was a little monster, no taller than Percy but extremely fast. "But we need to leave!"

Percy heard some commotion outside. The door opened. A man was standing in the door way. "Kids, what's going on?" He asked. "Stay quite!" Then he was tackled by the monster. For some stupid reason he thought it was Percy. "I'm getting the manager!" He screamed at Percy.

Eventually the monster jumped out the window. Percy looked around, surveying the wreck. "We're screwed." He concluded.

"Maybe Max will think of something." Annabeth said bitterly.

"What do you have against her?" Percy shot back. "There's nothing wrong with her at all. At least she isn't working for Kronos!" The last part had slipped out.

"That's all you know!" Annabeth screamed back.

"Look, I didn't mean it." Percy started.

The door opened at the manager, two cops behind him, pointed at Percy and Annabeth. "They're vandals." He told the cops.

"Come with us," One cop said.

"Yeah right." Percy said before running out the door. Annabeth was right behind him. The two made it down to the lobby but there were more cops. They were forced into the backseat of a car.

They were brought to a police station, locked in a dark room. Eventually they heard gunshots and Max and Iggy's voices. "Max?" Percy called out. "Iggy?" He turned to Annabeth. "I think it's time we were sprung." Before taking out Riptide and slashing the doorknob off. They had been waiting for a distraction to escape and this sounded like the perfect one.

.;…………………………………………………………………………………………

Where the heck did Percy and Annabeth come from? I didn't stop to ask. Percy immediately tackled one of the cops and it momentarily surprised them. I leapt up and socked another in the face. Then I elbowed one behind me and so on…so forth.

"Let's split guys," I said once we had taken care of enough cops. "It looks like we have another mystery to solve: Case of the jerk police officers and hotel guy possibly working for the school."


	24. 24

24

It was all so confusing. What did it mean? We had cops, the school, a greasy manager and the answer is still X. We needed to solve for the variable but we were missing something. We decided to camp at an old friends house. Well, at least Iggy knew him. I guessed it was from when Fang and Gazzy and Iggy had gone their own way.

"Ig man," A kid said, giving Iggy a high five. "So you hangin' with the chicks again?"

"Excuse me?"I asked, advancing toward him.

"No disrespect or anything." He added. He was wearing a white sweatshirt.

"Whatever. Cute sweater, did you get it at Ross?"

"Max," Iggy started to say, "These guys are cool, they helped with a flyboy battle and gave us a place to stay for a while. Let's be nice to our only allies in LA."

"Fine," I said grudgingly. "Is it ok if we stay here?"

We were in a derelict old building near a bunch of other old buildings that looked like homes to crack heads and hobos. Percy obviously didn't like this area much, I saw he kept riptide out.

"Yeah, it's cool." The guy (I learned later his name is Kasper) said. "You guys can bunk in the room off to the left."

Without another word we turned and entered our nice room. It was a nice five star room with four cushy beds and a nice light. Well, I wish it was. It was really just a bare room with three very thin mattresses. At least we had a roof over our heads and three out of four of us will be comfortable.

"Max, you can have the bed." Percy told me. "You too, Annabeth." He added hastily as Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And Iggy. I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

We decided to take turns keeping watch. I didn't much trust these gangbangers. Either did anyone else except Iggy. Annabeth volunteered for the first watch. The stupid thin mattress was so uncomfortable. I eventually got up and sat down next to Annabeth who was leaning against the wall facing the door.

"Hey," I said. She grunted. "You can go get some sleep, though the beds are lumpy as hell."

"I don't need sleep." She said. I heard the hostility roll off her words. Jeez, what did I do to her that made her so mad at me? I knew we wouldn't be able to complete our quest if she hated me.

"Are we ok?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I want to know why you don't like me so much." I said, getting to the point. "I mean, I really want to know. I'll try to stop doing whatever it is I'm doing if it will make you feel better."

"You can't change the way Percy feels." She told me. I was really confused. She looked livid. We were whispering but she spoke with passion. "I mean, I know he likes you. I can tell. From the beginning he's always talked to you about stuff and he offered you the bed first and stuff."

Annabeth was jealous. I knew she'd never admit it to anyone but I could tell, very easily. "I wouldn't worry about that." I told her. "He talks about you a lot. And he is…upset about Luke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly.

I didn't want to tell her that Percy was jealous of Luke and how Annabeth likes Luke but I couldn't see a way around it. "I think he thinks that you like Luke."

"I do," She said. "I've known him for so long and it's hard to see him…how he is."

"Evil?"

"No, I don't believe that. I think he's just lost and I want to help him find himself." She said.

I felt bad for her. I knew Luke was evil, Percy knew Luke was evil. She was blinded by love. Jeez, it sounded like a bad romantic movie. It seemed so complicated: Annabeth likes Luke and Percy who likes Annabeth but is jealous of Luke. Talk about a love triangle.

"So what about you and Fang?" She asked me.

"It's…complicated." I said, my face reddening.

"Oh, like my…problems aren't." She giggled. I decided to tell her how I really felt. If it meant getting on her good side I decided why not.

"Ok, but it is a long story so stop me if you want me to stop." I warned her. "Once, when I thought for sure he was going to die, I kissed him on a beach. But he lived. Then we went to a normal school for a while and I found him kissing a red haired girl, stuck to him like glue, and I felt so odd. Then I was wondering why I felt that way. I mean, Fang and I were siblings. Not really but we've grown up together so it seemed so weird." I stopped but she nodded encouragingly. "Then I got a boyfriend and Fang saw us kissing and he didn't seem happy. Then a while later Fang kissed me in a cave and I got scared and flew away. Then I was on drugs, medical reasons, not the other reason, and I told him I love him. He never let me live that down. Then we…the flock I mean, broke up. We went our separate ways. That's how Iggy knows this guy who's in charge of the gang. Then we got back together…the flock, I mean. Then recently we kissed again and I did what I did before, hid from my feelings. Then he got very comfortable with another girl on a boat we were staying with. I got jealous. Then recently, during the battle he kissed me a few times. But before that I tried to tell him I wanted to get together. He shut me down." I paused for a second. I suddenly knew the reason why. He was protecting me. He didn't want me to get hurt. "Because he didn't want this to happen and leave me alone. That's why I really want him back because…"

"You love him." Annabeth finished for me. "Jeez, sappy romance."

"I know." I agreed smiling.

I'd never tell what I learned from her and she'd keep my secret too. We never officially agreed on it but I could tell. After a little while she said something about sleep and went to bed.

I woke Iggy up a few hours later and went to bed myself, the mattress not so uncomfortable anymore.


	25. 25

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, I'm going through some stuff like major choices that'll, like, (not to sound over dramatic) possibly seriously change my life. Sorry it took a while.

New chapter up soon I swear this time

25

The next morning we quickly left the gang dudes. But not before eating some of their food, hey, they don't have to travel into the underworld and we did so…there.

We left and I asked Percy what we were looking for. He told me it was some kind of record studio from the outside. We were wandering the city, just looking. He couldn't remember at all where to go. Neither did Annabeth. It was odd, they said. They thought it was right here on this street but it wasn't.

"What if," she began. "What if somehow the entrance was moved by Hades because two half bloods found it?"

Percy looked worried at the thought. "That could be." He replied looking glum. "So what do we do?" We stopped walking and went into a Monster Donut shop. Percy simply laughed at the sign. "Annabeth, remember the Monster Donut with Tyson?" he asked her.

She laughed too, "Yeah, that was…odd. I hope this time we aren't attacked by a monster."

"Wait, you guys were attacked by a monster inside a monster donut shop?"

"Sort of," Percy said. "But it's perfectly safe here." He added as he walked in first. He stopped. "Or not." He added.

I looked at where he was looking. There were five police officers inside the donut shop. Was it bad news? None of us knew, we just took off running.

…………………………………….

Where am I?

Am I dead?

It's all darkness, wait…a light is coming toward me. Should I run? I can't move my legs, I can't move my wings.

A ripple of panic shot through Fang's mind. The last thing he remembered was Max looking up at him, and then he had died. But here he was, alive in some dark place, who knows where. The light grew closer. He still couldn't move. He was ready for a fight but how could he fight if he couldn't even move?

The light was a lantern, held by Luke. He looked right in Fang's eyes and laughed. "So, Kronos's new body wakes up, eh?" Luke asked Fang.

"What's going on?" Fang asked, surprised that his voice was steady. "Where the hell am I?"

"It's funny you should mention 'hell' because you're just beyond there. In 'Hell' there is a gigantic pit that leads down to the pits of Tartarus. In those pits Kronos had been imprisoned for years, slowly regaining his strength. The stupid gods didn't expect him to get enough power back to make a kingdom down here. You're in the kingdom of Kronos, the palace of Tartarus. You're going to stay here until Kronos has enough power strength to return to a body. Then you will finish dying and he will overtake your body."

"Some story," Fang said under his breath.

"How is it a story if you're living it?" Luke asked. "Think about that."

Then Luke was gone. Fang had no idea how he had disappeared. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. Fang still couldn't move. He tried to find out what was on him but he couldn't. It was too dark.

Eventually he felt like he was going insane. He couldn't tell what time it was or anything. He couldn't tell if half an hour passed or five hours. He remembered vaguely from another life about Max telling him about being stuck in a tank where she couldn't even move.

Couldn't move: Check.

No way of telling time: Check.

Going insane: Check.

Now he knew exactly how Max felt and he didn't like it one bit.

Another thing that made him even more scared than the situation he was in was his memory was starting to fade. He had already forgotten his family, just Max remained. And her face was quickly going away. He had to hang on to that. He just had to. If he lost the picture of Max he knew he would truly go insane.

………………………………………………..

"Goddess, accept my offering." I whispered into a fountain. I didn't even think it would work without a rainbow in the dead of night but I had to try. I threw the Drachma into the fountain, "Show me Nico De Angelo." I told it. The water coming down into the base of the fountain shimmered. I saw shadows in the image though. I thought he'd be asleep but he wasn't.

"Max?" He asked, sounding like he didn't believe his eyes.

This was after a very long and tiring day in LA trying to find the entrance to the underworld. It was unsuccessful, however, and we had decided to stay at Kasper's place again. It took me a long time to find a fountain but I finally did. I hoped the rest of the gang wouldn't wake up.

"Yeah, sorry it took a while for me to get back to you but it happened." I told him soberly. "But we learned that Fang is being kept in Tartarus, beyond the underworld."

"I thought so," He said.

"We're having trouble finding our way into the underworld." I told him.

"The entrance moved, my father told me." He said. "The new entrance is in a little deli, when you go there you have to go around back and there's a little door…"

I cut him off. "Is there an entrance that just leads to the pit of Tartarus?"

"Yes, but it would take another day or two to go through that tunnel."

"I'll do it." I said.

"Ok, you have to go to an abandoned warehouse and in one of the offices there is a big closet and that closet leads down into a pit. Follow it, bring a lot of stuff you might be there for a day or two, and then Percy and Annabeth will know where you are and lead the way."

"Thanks," I mumbled. He was heping me even though I've never helped him once. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, I'm searching for someone too."

"I hope you find him."

"It's a her," He said. "My sister."

And, being the crybaby that I was, tears formed around my eyes. Thickly I said, "Thanks, I better get back."

And I flew back to where we were sleeping and I myself fell asleep immediately.


	26. 26

Sorry this chapter took a while but I've been playing wii fit and reading Eclipse, lol. I know I have a life…

Ok, here we go, I have my copy of Percy Jackson 1 right here, and I'm ready to write.

Sorry, It's a long filler chapter.

26

The first thing in the morning, over a small breakfast, I told everybody about a strange dream I had. It was about someone telling me a short cut to get to Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth exchanged quick glances, I could tell they didn't like the situation.

"Was someone talking to you from a gigantic pit leading down where you can't see the exit?" Percy asked. "Because if it was, it isn't a good thing."

"No," I said slowly, pretending to think. "The dream looked like an Iris Message,"

"So we're going to have to fly to every empty warehouse in LA and search the offices? We'll be done by next year." Iggy said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Iggy, good thing you're positive," I said. "Don't worry; I'll know when I see it."

Actually I didn't, we went to three different warehouses and fought several gangbangers, it was funny when we took out swords and rushed them. Until one jumped out the window. Iggy nodded to me and I flew down and caught him, gently putting him on the floor.

We stopped at a little place in "Nice LA" where there was a fountain splashing out front of a restaurant. We decided to get a bite to eat. It was a small place but it seemed like it would be good. Everyone ordered and I told them I needed to get outside to get some fresh air.

I only had one more drachma and hopefully Nico would be able to tell me where the building is. I mumbled the prayer and tossed the coin into the water. "Show me Nico De Angelo" I whispered, looking around to make sure none of the group was looking.

"Max?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah, listen, I don't have much time so can you help me?" I asked, rushing the words out. Eventually I would have to get back inside otherwise someone would come outside to check on me and that wouldn't be good, I'd have some explaining to do.

"Sure," He said.

"Where is the empty warehouse?" I asked, casting another glance behind me.

"On thirty-third," he said, "Across the street from the police station."

"Convenient." I said. "Ok, thanks."

"Wait, Max!" He called out as I was about to wave away the Iris Message. "Be careful, it's heavily guarded by creatures. Be sure to have weapons."

I muttered quick thanks as the door to the restaurant opened. I waved away the message.

"Your food's here," It was Annabeth.

"Thanks," I replied and got up to follow her into the restaurant.

…………………………………………………..

"I think I know where it is." I said as I dug into my sandwich.

"Huh?" Iggy absentmindedly asked.

"I-I remember part of my dream," I told them. "It's across the street from a police station."

"That'll make things easier," Iggy commented before going back to his food.

"Max," Percy said. "It sounds like a Titan is influencing you." He must have seen my face and how appalled I was because he continued speaking, "I mean, weird dreams telling us to go across the street from a police station where we don't even know if the police are on our side. It sounds weird."

"I agree with Percy," Annabeth said.

Iggy nodded though I'm sure he had no idea what was going on. He didn't pay attention to stuff he wouldn't understand. "Guys, I'd know if I was being tricked or lured by Kronos, I swear." I said. "It was a boy who told me, in my dream I mean."

"What did he look like?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, he kept to the shadows." I said quickly, prodding at my salad. "But I know he was young, just someone who had lost someone also."

"Nico?" Percy asked. How could he think of Nico so much?

"Nico…who?" I asked.

"I've told you about him, briefly. I just want to find him and help him. He needs to know everything will be fine if he comes back to camp."

I'll pass on the message, I thought to myself.

"Which police station?" Percy asked. "Even if it is a trap we might as well fall for it. Maybe it'll lead us to Tartarus."

……………………………………………

"Yes, there it is!" I told Iggy.

We were flying above the city, looking for a police station and a warehouse; let me tell you…it felt so great to be up in the air, flying. I haven't flown in such a long time that my heart soared. I could tell Iggy was happy also.

"K, lets go back and get the others." He said.

Oddly enough, I felt ready for whatever creatures were in that building, I was ready for the underworld and beyond, I was ready to rescue Fang.


	27. 27

Two chapters in one day!!

27

The first thing I noticed when I entered the warehouse was that, although there was no light, it was bright. It was like there was a light hanging from every inch of the ceiling, so no matter where you went it was light. The second thing I noticed was that we weren't alone. "Swords out," Annabeth told us and we followed her advice. Then, with no warning, I was on the floor, out of breath.

"What…what the hell?" I gasped. Then my head cracked back and I tasted blood. Whatever this thing was it was fast. I tried to get up but it just attacked me again.

"Surround her!" Percy said and I heard the scampering of feet. Then I felt someone's body on top of mine, squishing me. "Ow," Percy said. "What is that thing?"

That's when the lights shut off and it did get dark. That's when all hell broke loose. I felt claws rake every inch of me and I whimpered, extremely hurt, blood dripping everywhere. "Iggy, fly!" I shouted after spitting out blood onto the floor.

"I would but I'm pinned to the ground!" He snarled at me. There were cuts all over my body and I knew if I didn't do something soon I would have bled to death. I had to suck it up. I held my breath and reached for my sword. Claws scratched at me. I decided to try to stay still, doing nothing but breath. Then it stopped. The pain was still there but the little claws weren't.

"Everybody hold still!" I shouted. I heard everyone else fighting and twisting and turning. "EVERYBODY, HOLD STILL!" I think it was Annabeth who stopped moving first. Then Percy and finally Iggy.

The lights came back on immediately and the scratching stopped. "Great, we can't move or it gets dark and we get attacked by a bunch of rats." Annabeth said. "Fantastic, I'm sure there isn't any titan behind this."

"Sorry," I said. "I really didn't know what sort of creature would be here."

"How did you know any type of creature was going to be here?" Percy asked me, confused.

"Intuition." I replied bitterly. "So what do we do to get out of here?" I asked.

"I can hear the creatures," Iggy said. "They went into the wall. Maybe Max and I should fly above and see if we can, we'll see if the creatures attack."

"Is that ok with you guys?" I asked Percy and Annabeth.

"We're on the floor in the middle of a warehouse and were just attacked by mice, I think its ok," Annabeth growled and Percy murmured in agreement.

"One, two, three!" I shouted and Iggy and I jumped up, snapping out our wings. It was hard to not have a running take off and since we haven't flown in a long time it was even worse. But we made it, 

eventually. The lights temporarily turned off and I gripped my sword. "Higher," I said, I felt some things nibbling at my shoes, how special. Then I got an idea. I dove down and slashed my sword wildly, not getting close enough to get Percy and Annabeth. I heard screeches and cried and saw a ton of little things explode on contact with the sword. "Iggy, get down and slice!"

"Got it," He said. Eventually we had gotten rid of enough creatures and were keeping the rest at bay so Percy and Annabeth could stand up and get rid of the rest of the monsters. The lights came back on and we landed. "What were those things?" Iggy asked.

"No idea, except for that they're babies." Percy said.

"I don't want to meet the mother," I shivered.

Unfortunately that wasn't my choice!

Behind us we heard several rumbles. I slowly turned and groaned. There was a gigantic rat, pure black and with gigantic teeth. "Crap," I mumbled. "I'm guessing that is the mother."

"Up and away!" Iggy said and jumped up again. Only the rats tail flicked out, so fast we could barely see it, and knocked Iggy out of the air.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Call an exterminator," Percy said.

"Cute," I mumbled. That's just what I needed; a joker when I was being confronted by a gigantic rat. I jumped into the air also, and Percy and Annabeth charged, swords raised. Then all of us were hit backward. "It makes no sense!" I said.

"Unless it has more than one tail," Annabeth said.

"Great," I said again. I threw my sword at the rat and a tail lashed out to hit it. But my sword was pointed toward it and it sliced right through the tail. It went ape, that is to say it got really mad, and charged at us.

"Jump!" Annabeth said.

No, duh! I wanted to say but I had no time. We all jumped, getting good air, and Percy actually landed on the rats bad. He hung on for his life, yanking out fur and making the rat even madder. Meanwhile I charged away and scooped up my sword.

Percy was bucked and grabbed on to the tail. I watched in slight amusement as the rat's eyes bulged. Percy was hanging on to the tail and screaming. Wait…tail. "Guys, there's only one tail!"

"It must just move really fast!" Annabeth said. "But since Percy's on the rat can't move his tail!"

"Now we get it?" asked Iggy.

"Now we get it," I replied.

I snapped my wings open and dove back to the rat, cutting it. It squealed again.

"Hang on Seaweed brain!" Annabeth called and she threw her knife at the rat. It made its target, getting the rat right in the eye. I winced.

Iggy finished off the rat, violently dropping his sword on the rats back.

"Pleasant," I said sarcastically.

Shortly after that when we were reunited we combed the building's first floor, looking for any offices. "Let's try the second floor," Percy said.

"But how would an office in the second floor lead down past the first floor into the underworld?" I asked him.

"No idea," He said as we started to climb the stairs. We did find one office with a spacious closet but we didn't see any entrance leading down. Iggy's hands moved silently over the floor, feeling for any type of passageway.

"Aha," he said softly and pulled up a section of the floor. There was a ladder leading down into darkness.

"How in the world?" I started to say.

"It's best not to question." Percy said. "Just go with the flow."

He was sounding more and more like my voice every day.


	28. 28

28

Luke approached Fang again and it took all his effort to look up. "What do you want?" Fang spat out.

"I just wanted to let you know that your suffering will end soon, maybe even tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"We need only the alliance of one more Half blood in order for Kronos to reach full power. Very soon you won't even be your own person; you will be Lord Kronos, king of Olympians!" Luke looked insane in the dim light.

"You're crazy," Fang said.

"Am I?" Luke countered.

Fang tried to stand up but Luke saw how weak he looked, Luke saw he was practically crawling. He looked puzzled, as if Fang should have been stronger. "How can Kronos want someone so weak?" He asked himself. "Why would he want you when you can't even stand?"

"I can stand," Fang said. He tried hard and managed to stumble up on the land before falling back down, hitting his head.

"I see," Luke smirked. "No matter, once Kronos invades your body you'll be more powerful than you can ever imagine."

Fang grinned to himself. "I can stand," He said again.

"Don't bother,"

"I know I can," Fang replied. He stood up and staggered for a few feet. Then he did something Luke didn't expect at all. Fang punched him in the face. Luke was taken aback. He fell to the floor. "I can stand, and so much more!" Fang said, unfurling his wings.

"I don't understand!" Luke said, getting up.

"It's not that complicated; I tricked you." Fang said, already running for the light. He jumped up, his wings straining. Once he got back to Max he needed to remind her that they had to fly every day to keep up, his wings were tired. Maybe it was just from being wherever he was though.

He got to the little door of light and flew through it, flying straight up. Crash! He fell to the floor. He flew into a ceiling. Stupid! He thought to himself. This is your only chance to escape! He quickly got up again and for the first time got his bearings. It looked like he was in old time dungeons; there were cells with bars everywhere. He looked back where he came from and saw pure darkness. He slammed the door shut and very faintly heard Luke scream.

He saw a spiral staircase to his left and dashed up it, not even daring to look behind him. He saw several people in orange T-shirts walking around but no one tried to stop him. Wherever he went he was reminded of a medieval castle, yet he couldn't find an exit. Maybe this castle has turrets, he thought, that would be a good way to fly away.

He knew he had friends on the outside of this place but he was slowly forgetting them. He knew the leader; the one he loved was named something with an M. Marry…Marion…Max! Max! He needed to escape and find Max. Eventually the orange shirted kids started to try to stop him. He guessed that they knew he had escaped by now.

Crap, where to go?

He found himself surrounded, not sure which way to go. He figured going up would be good. He snapped out his wings again and rose slowly. Then he was knocked down. He was weak but he had enough energy for a few good punches. He tried but did not succeed. The crowd parted and Luke approached him. "Nice try," He said though his bruise pulsed.

"Nice bruise," Fang said. He knew the angrier the enemy was, the less they'd act in battle.

"Shut up," He said. "Kronos has made a decision,"

"Oh yeah?"

"You're just being used as bait, he will go along with his original plan and use Maximum Ride's body for his own."

"Max," Fang said. They planned to make Max come, they planned it all. He was only a pawn and Max was being lead to him. He knew she would come for him, that's how she was. "Don't, just use me." He said.

"It's too late for that." Said Luke, getting even closer to Fang. Then he remembered no more.


	29. 29

I have the next 19 or so chapters outlines so it shouldn't take that long to come up with them but sorry this one took a while I had to use the Percy books then my computer took a dump and deleted it so I have to re-write it, sorry if it isn't as good as it should be but I'm mad right now

29

Nico was resting near a fire. He was on a beach with pure white sand and it was dark, very late at night. He wasn't quite sure where he was but he knew he was no longer in the United States. He had been traveling through the Labyrinth for quite some time. A thousand thoughts rolled off his shoulders, accumulating into one big stressor, he thought of Max, Bianca, and Percy…He hated Percy so much. He had waited nearly two weeks without any news about his sister then he learned she had probably died. He checked the junkyard to see if she was alive, buried in all the junk and then followed the rest of the path of the quest just in case she was behind, looking for them. If only Percy had let him go on the quest also…he needed to be there to protect his sister.

Max was on his mind also because he felt bad for her. For the first time since Percy had brought the bad news he could relate to someone and he wanted to help her. He wasn't even sure how he knew where the entrance to Tartarus is but he guessed being Hades's son he had a pretty good way to figure out where entrances to the underworld are. He could also tell Max was now in the underworld, and so was Jackson. Stupid Jackson! He felt the earth shift beneath him and he told himself to calm down. He had to make sure that he didn't lose him temper, the last time innocent people were hurt. He would only lose his temper around Jackson.

Nico sat up, suddenly overcome with the feeling that he was no longer alone. He grabbed a water bottle and sprayed the fire, which went out with a hiss. He looked behind himself expecting to see someone walking the beach but no one was there. Puzzled, he looked out toward the ocean. He didn't expect to see a gigantic cruise ship but that's what he saw. "What the…" He began. He saw golden words in fancy cursive writing but he couldn't make them out; his dyslexia was really bad. He really didn't expect the boat to dock at the beach and for two kids to throw down a plank. He saw a kid with blond hair and a nasty scar walk down the boat, his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Nico!" He called out, waving. He looked rather sinister. "We've been looking for you." He added to Nico's confused face.

"Who are you?" Nico asked his hand on the sheath of his black marble sword. He had obtained the sword in an underworld fight, it was a duel and since he won he got the sword. It was too big but it grew to his size.

"No need for that." The guy said. "My name is Luke," The name stirred something in Nico's memory. Maybe something someone recently told him when he wasn't paying attention. "I'm only here for the same reason as you; to get revenge on Percy Jackson."

Nico straightened up, anger pulsing through his body. This kid hated Percy too. Had he finally found an ally? "Yeah?" he asked. "And that cruise ship is for…?"

"The Princess Andromeda is how I travel with my other half bloods," He said.

"Oh, you're from that stupid camp! I don't want to go back!" Nico immediately shouted his sword free from his scabbard.

"No, we're against that camp." said Luke. "We're on your side. Why don't you come aboard, we need to talk."

Nico felt a strange sense of foreboding as he stepped onto the ramp and into the ship. He recently felt a lot of people die on a ship just like this but the ship was brand new.

……………………………………….

"You need my help?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Luke said. "If you join our cause Kronos will rise to power again. Kronos has a special prisoner that will be a body for him."

"But what makes me different from any other half blood?" He asked.

"Stop playing around Nico, we know you're a child of the Big Three. We didn't tell the camp or the gods because they'd just try to kill you."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"When a child of the Big Three turns sixteen he or she will have a decision to make; a decision that will either complete our quest or the camp and the god's quests. The gods hate us, they always have. You have special powers that would strongly aid to us. If you join our lord Kronos will be brought back and we will win. We'll invade the stupid little camp; we'll get rid of Percy Jackson for you."

Nico thought for a long time. He felt sure there was something wrong with the picture but he couldn't tell what. The only thing he cared about was that this decision would get rid of Jackson, it would give Jackson what he deserved, and what Bianca didn't deserve.

"Alright," He said. "I'll join you."

…………………………………………….

Fang was back in the chamber where he couldn't feel himself. Then the lights blinked on as the door was thrown open. He closed his eyes, the light hurt his pupils. He heard familiar footsteps. Luke.

"Just thought I'd let you know: it is complete, Kronos is ready for his body. All we have to do is wait for Maximum Ride to rescue you. It will be incredibly easy for her to get in the castle, she'll pretty much walk in."

"Go to hell," Fang spat.

"I'm past there my friend." Luke said. "I'm past there."


	30. 30

This chapter is really a milestone for me because I really never thought I'd get this far, I thought I'd quit before I got to reach this chapter. This chapter is a little dramatic but we have to remember that they are teenagers after all.

Also the next few chapters will be sort of short so that means that I will try to upload two daily.

30

Soon after an incredibly long ladder leading down into darkness we got to a path. The instant our feet touched the ground the ladder seemed to vanish. "Well, so far for going back," I said.

"It's so dark," Annabeth said.

"Freaky isn't it?" Iggy asked and I heard the sarcasm in his voice. Annabeth didn't.

"Yeah," she said. "Creepy."

"Annabeth, that's my hand," I said as I felt a warm hand enter mine.

"Sorry," She said and I could tell she was blushing. "Where…where are you Percy?" She wanted to hold his hand but was so ashamed of admitting it, it was pretty cute. It made me want to puke.

"Um…I'm here." Percy said. It was clear that both were very uncomfortable with the situation. However I heard Annabeth scuttle over to Percy's voice.

"If only we could see," Percy said, trying to clear the air of the uncomfortable situation.

"If only," Iggy echoed.

"Sorry," Percy said.

"Its fine," Iggy replied. "I just think it's funny that people never really appreciate sight until they lose it!" His voice steadily rose.

I could tell Iggy was annoyed; I would be too if I didn't have eyesight and my traveling companions are people complaining about not having eyesight. Hell, I was annoyed right now. I didn't know that this trip would take so long. My feet were tired, my wings were tired, and I was missing Fang more and more with each step. I constantly wondered if it was too late. Then I pushed that thought out of my head, I couldn't start thinking like that, then I would lose all hope.

"Iggy," I said. "Calm down,"

"Yeah, sorry." Iggy said. "I guess I lost my temper."

"No problem," Percy replied. "I'm getting kind of tired of this place too."

I silently wondered how long we would be walking in this tunnel when I said something out loud that I never should have said. It pretty much ruined everything. And no I'm not being overdramatic like every other teenager in America.

"I wish I asked Nico how long it would take to make it through," The instant I said that I felt an atmospherical change in the tunnel. Crap!

"Nico…" Percy said. "Nico De Angelo?"

"What would the point of lying be? Sighing to myself I nodded. I remembered no one could see me and said "Yes," in a small voice.

"So you lied to us?" He demanded. I was about to talk but he continued. "Max, I've lost sleep over that kid!"

"Percy, she didn't know." Annabeth said, and I was glad she was jumping to my defense.

"Yeah she did. I even asked her if she knew about him earlier and she said she knew nothing!" I wasn't sure why he was so mad.

"Percy, he made me swear not to tell you I knew him!" I said, my voice slightly pleading.

"That doesn't matter. I've been worried sick! It was my fault his sister died." Percy said. I felt a twinge of guilt.

"I didn't know it was so important to you." I said back.

"Whatever," He said. I started to walk again when he spoke.

"Maybe we shouldn't travel together anymore. I can't trust you."

Tears formed at my eyes and for once I was grateful for the darkness. "Percy," I said. "I need your help. I need to rescue Fang."

"Too bad," He replied. I heard him stop and then turn around.

"Percy!" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, are you coming with me or them?"

"I need to help Max get Fang back." She said. I guessed she was crying too.

"I'm sorry," He said. Then without another word he backed away.

I could tell Annabeth was pissed with me but I was pissed at myself too. What would I do now? Percy had been my only friend in the Myth world for the two some weeks we had in it. I was glad I made amends with Annabeth because she stuck with me. Nothing hurts more that betrayal. It wasn't like Percy betrayed me though, he just left us. I continued walking. Eventually we saw a light coming from 

ahead. I ran to it, half of me was excited that we were getting out of the darkness but I was mostly just happy to get away from the hostility.

A/N Why was Percy acting that way? Hm…find out in the next chapter.


	31. 31

The next few chapters were subconsciously borrowed from kingdom hearts. Only after I look it over do I realize how familiar it is. I'll let you know how after chapter 35.

BTW not sure if I told you but this FF is set after Maximum Ride 4 but before Percy Jackson 4. I've already outlined a sequel and it is set after Percy Jackson 4.

31

I still couldn't get the sound of Percy's hostility out of my head. I was the first out of the darkness but it wasn't much a better place than the darkness. We exited from cave wedged between two rocks and to my left was a gigantic pit. From everybody's descriptions it looked like the entrance to Tartarus. To my right was a hill that leads up into my unknown. It seemed unfair that I made it without Percy. We left Camp Half Blood together, he helped us out so much and now he was gone. It made so sense why he got so mad anyway. I just couldn't add it up. It was almost as confusing as the whole White Coat business. I almost felt as alone as I did when Fang died.

I sat down and waited for Annabeth and Iggy. Annabeth stormed by, not talking to me or meeting my gaze. "How will we get down?" Iggy asked.

"How did you know about the pit?" Annabeth asked, confused. Good question, I thought. Only I wasn't thinking about how odd it was. I felt numb. Thanks to my secrets I lost the guy Annabeth liked and my second outside companion. After Ella and I counted Annabeth so I guess he was my third good friend outside of the flock. The flock…I missed them. I thought of Angel and Nudge and Gazzy alone at camp, surrounded by people they don't even know. I promised I would contact them.

"I'm not sure," Iggy said, breaking my moment of grief. "I just know that to the left is a humongous pit."

"Well, no one's ever tried to get down from the top _into _Tartarus. We're used to Titans escaping Tartarus."

"In other words, no one knows." I said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," She said stiffly. "Look, maybe we should take a break; we've been climbing and walking all day. I'm beat and hungry. And I wouldn't mind some water either."

"A big hoagie," Iggy said, nodding. "That sounds bomb."

"A big plate of spaghetti and meatballs." I grinned.

A while later we were sitting together, eating. We didn't get what we imagined but it wasn't bad. We had a lot of travel safe food; crackers, chips, orange sodas (I keep forgetting to not drink them cold) etc. "Look, Annabeth" I started to say. "I'm really sorry about Percy. I didn't expect him to react like that."

"It's not your fault." She said after swallowing spray cheese on a cracker. "Well, sort of. But not really."

"I'm confused." I said.

"Well, I've been thinking. Like how Iggy got mad, and how Percy totally lost his cool." She looked seriously smart right there. "And I've read about a secret entrance to somewhere in the underworld called the Road of Bitterness."

"Sounds bitter," Iggy said and cracked a grin. "Aw, come on! No one found that funny?" He slumped and chugged his soda.

"The book says it makes emotions run wild. Even the calmest and most friendly person could turn into a mega jerk bag in the tunnel."

"Then how come only Percy and I were affected?" Iggy asked.

"You're boys," Annabeth said. "It is said to affect boys a lot more than girls." Woohoo for the XX Chromosomes.

"So if Percy found out about Nico after we left the pit he would've taken it a lot better?" I asked hopefully. Maybe it would extinguish some guilt that burned in my chest like fire.

"He still would've been made but not half as mad as he was now."

"Ok," I said.

"And I think he'll come back." She said. "I told you his fatal flaw."

I remembered back to the first day we met. I went to the bathroom and Annabeth did too. I thought she was a nut to believe in such crazy things like gods. Now look where I am: In the underworld rescuing my best friend and lover…I mean my best friend. I don't love him…do I? It added a whole nother thing for me to figure out and I wasn't happy. I mean, what was love? Back to the topic. I decided to put my friends before me when I had signed up for the quest. _"You're making a good choice. Percy's the same way, he puts his friends before himself. That's his fatal flaw."_

That's what she told me. "So you think he'll feel obligated to come back?"

"If he gets out of that stupid chamber," She said. "But it not he could lose himself."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." I said. I could tell he would find a way out eventually. For now I had to not think about it.

"Ok, everyone ready to find Fang?" Annabeth asked. The three of us stood up. We figured we'd glide down, carrying Annabeth, and from there see what was down there.

"You bet," I said.


	32. 32

Sorry I've been busy, I've been watching the Indy movies and I got Lego Indiana Jones, it awesome

No excuse though, sorry I kept you waiting. Things will heat in chapters 34-35 but the next two are sort of fillers.

32

"I feel so stupid," Annabeth said as she rested in Iggy and my own arms. I laughed. "I mean, why do I have to hang here? Why can't I just drop?"

"And die?" Iggy pointed out.

"Shut up," She mumbled. I cracked another grin. Despite everything else that has happened recently this one act, this one thing made me laugh like nothing else. It was so funny to see someone as old as I am and squirming like a baby because we had to carry her down into the pit of doom. At the pit of doom part I stopped grinning.

"Ok, so should we just snap our wings out and fall?" I asked.

"Sounds like the best idea, we don't want to go fast and crash," Iggy said. "We don't know where the floor is at all."

We jumped off of the cliff and our wings extended out. We glided down and let me say it was pretty dang peaceful. Sure I had a squirming girl in my arms and I was in the underworld, a place where the dead…um live I guess, but flying, in this case gliding, was so peaceful.

Then it got annoying. Really, truly annoying. I almost tucked my wings in and fell. It got boring and tedious and I was getting cold. Though whenever I get cold I just think about the time Fang, Angel, and myself nearly died of the cold in the arctic. That usually made me appreciate the warmth of the surrounding area. However I was very cold here. I almost felt colder then the time I just mentioned. It wasn't like a cold I could die from but it was really cold. It took a while for me to notice the cold was coming from inside me. It spread throughout my body, drenching me in despair. It was all pointless to go down here. We'd lost Percy and Fang and I could easily lose everyone else. I should just cut my losses and go.

What losses, Max? The voice chimed in. Just keep moving.

Yeah, easy for you to say! I snarled inwardly. It must be nice and warm inside my head.

Are you sure it is cold? Try to pinpoint exactly where the cold is coming from. The voice said.

I gritted my teeth but closed my eyes (Which didn't make a difference because it was so freaking dark!) and focused on my center where the cold was. It was pulsing, spreading cold throughout my center and into the rest of my body. Ok, I thought bitterly, now what? I found the center.

"Is anyone else cold?" I asked my companions.

"No," huffed Annabeth.

"I am," Iggy said. "It's like a pulse."

"Exactly," I said. "What is it?"

"Maybe…" Annabeth said. "Maybe it's because you guys aren't half bloods? I mean maybe you aren't supposed to be down here. I bet that's it."

"But…but…" I sputtered. That made no sense.

"I mean, I'm sure when people are dead they feel cold all over, maybe that's what it is. Maybe Tartarus thinks you should be dead."

I dropped to the ground and pounded my fists on the floor. The despair was really getting to me. I didn't like it at all. I hated this! Whatever it was it was getting to Iggy also. He was whimpering.

Wait a moment…floor! We made it. It made me feel slightly better. Not really though, only slightly. "Annabeth, we made it!" I said.

"Yeah," She replied. "But now I'm feeling what you guys are feeling. I feel like it's pointless."

"I think maybe it's just the effects of the pit," I said. "Maybe, and I'm just guessing because I have no idea about anything in this place, that this pit feeds of fear and despair and since we're in it we feel that despair and pain."

"You're probably right," She said. "We just need to keep our objective in our minds. We're here to rescue Fang."

"Right," Iggy said. "Rescue Fang."

Fang's name put a huge fire in my chest. It would be ok.

I had strength to look around and I saw for the first time a gigantic black castle looming over us. "Fang's there, I feel it." I said.

We were so close.

A/N Expect an update soon. Very soon


	33. 33

33

"I know this sounds clichéd but isn't this a little too easy?" Iggy asked.

"Not a little, it's way too easy," I replied. We entered the castle with no problem, though all three of us were tense as hell. We were silently walking around and nearly got caught by three people but at the last minute the people turned around and went the way they came. "So we're looking for a dungeon?" I asked Annabeth.

"I have no idea but I'm guessing it's safe enough to say so." She said in a slightly complicated sentence. We wandered on, deeper into the castle.

…………………………………………………………….

Fang groaned and tried his best to pull himself from unconsciousness. He was aware of people talking around him. He heard a small child's voice and a hissing noise, and Luke's voice. He saw the coffin not ten feet away, and it was glowing. It could only mean Kronos was nearly back. They just had to wait for Max. Or did they?

He felt someone pick him up and he didn't resist. He felt terrible. Then he realized he was being lowered into the coffin. What the hell? Then he saw the face of Nico De Angelo and Luke, who was sneering over the coffin, and then Luke told Nico to start talking.

"I renounce the gods!" His small voice was trembling. "I don't care what happens to them. I will serve Kronos!"

"Good, it is nearly done," Luke said. The floor began to shake.

"Are you sure she will do what you think she will do?" a voice asked. The voice was a hissing noise, it was terrible.

"Yes, my lord. She has the same fatal flaw as Jackson. As soon as you tell her to trade her life for Fang's she will in a heartbeat." Luke said.

Sick, sick people. Fang wanted to resist, to shout, to scream. He wanted to do anything. But he couldn't. The coffin was shaking uncontrollably. Or maybe it was the ground, or the whole world.

Then golden vapor flew across the room and into Fang. At that instant unbearable pain entered his body. He couldn't believe it. He wanted it to end. He wanted to die. That would be better than this. Anything would be better than this. "K-Kronos." He managed to say. "Hurry," He couldn't believe he was saying this but he had to. The pain was beyond unbearable. He couldn't stand it.

"As you wish," the voice said.

Then Fang fainted, knowing he might never be himself again.

And right before he completely lost himself he could've sworn he saw Max burst into the room.

…………………………………………………….

The floor was shaking. "W-what's going on?" asked Iggy.

"Not sure," Annabeth said. "But I think I see the dungeons!" Then the shaking stopped.

We made our way down a spiral staircase. There we saw a ton of cells, and one black door. Fang was in that door, I could tell. I ran to the door and threw it open.

It was pretty dark. All I could see was a few people surrounding a coffin, a golden coffin. Oh no! Then Fang rose out of the coffin. My heart snapped in half at the sight of him. He looked terrible. He looked evil. It couldn't be. His eyes were icy blue, there was a cold look about him. I knew for sure that Kronos was in that body and not my best friend when he spoke. "Maximum Ride."

Then Iggy and Annabeth skidded behind me. "Max, what's…" Annabeth broke off. She knew it too. "Oh no." She said. "It's impossible!"

"Stupid girl," He said. "It's already happened."

"Thanks to Nico," another voice said. Luke. Annabeth stopped short, staring at him.

"Luke, why would you let this happen?" She asked, and I could tell she too was close to tears.

"Annabeth," He said looking down. "I had to." He offered no other explanation. For the first time in my life I think someone else felt my pain of not knowing why someone betrayed them.

"Nico?" I asked for the first time. "He wouldn't help you." Then I saw him for the first time. And I hated him. Was he leading us down here this whole time just to trap us? I think so. I was feeling so many different emotions right now. I couldn't stand it.

"Let's prove my new body," Kronos said. "Maximum Ride, we will fight. If you win Fang is free, if not all of you will be trapped forever."

"Let's do it," I said, knowing this was the last very slim chance that we would get Fang back.


	34. 34

When I said Lego Indiana Jones it is a video game not actual Legos lol

34

I could practically feel the power radiating off of Fang…well the new guy who is renting out Fang's body. I'm saying that because I don't think he'll permanently have Fang's body. I'll win this fight, I told myself, I have to win this fight. But then I thought about the body. Even if Fang wasn't in control it was still his body and if I got his soul back he'd be really hurt. And it would emotionally hurt me to hurt my best friend, soul in body or not. I wasn't even sure about the soul thing, I'm pretty sure Fang is still in there but I'm not positive.

I stood across the room from Fang, waiting for him to make the first move. Apparently so was he. I tried making him angry, the angrier they get the less strong they'll be. "Aren't you going to attack?" I asked in a falsely polite voice. "Ladies first," I grinned at him.

Unfortunately taunts don't work on the Titan of Time. "Maximum Ride," It said. "I want you to attack your best friend before he attacks you." He was good, he made me falter. For about half a second, that is.

I figured I'd better start the fight because eventually I'd die of old age. I charged at him. He snapped his fingers and I stopped moving. Well, not entirely. It was like trying to move through pudding. I couldn't. It sucked. I figured the Titan of Time could actually control time. I didn't think he'd be cheap enough to use it in battle. Unfortunately Jeb taught us a long time ago that fighting dirty worked so we better do it. That's what the Titan was doing. I hated the Titans now. Never ask me to see _Remember the Titans _again.

So I was practically hanging in midair and Kronos walked toward me, taking his time. He laughed a cold laugh. "Maximum Ride isn't it obvious you cannot win?" he asked. "I can control time; I can leave you hanging in midair forever if I wanted."

I wondered if I could still talk. "Fight fair," I said.

"I am fighting fair," He replied. "It is my strength."

Then I fell to the ground when I least expected it. This guy was good. Too good. It would be impossible to kill him, let alone defeat him so Fang would be free. But I had to fight, I needed to rescue Fang one way or another.

I decided to play for time…ironic.

"Why did you choose Fang?" I asked Kronos/Fang.

"He seemed to be the perfect body for my new regime." Kronos/Fang said. His voice was a mixture of the high pitched scratching and Fang's voice, which I loved. I thought about what I should say now. Something that would catch him off guard.

"Why not me?" I asked. "I'm a lot stronger than Fang."

Kronos/Fang chuckled. "Yes, why not." He said.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth's voice say. I looked around and saw Percy's head floating near Annabeth and Iggy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm using an IM." I heard him reply. "And I needed to see what was going on." He added grudgingly. I guessed he was still in that negative cave thing that made him pissed.

"Well, Kronos took over Fang's body and Max is planning to fight," Iggy offered.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "And Kronos keeps slowing down time."

"Need me to come help?" Percy asked.

"No, nice try though, Jackson." Luke said, walking over to Annabeth and putting his arm around her .It was a normal gesture but I could tell it would drive Percy nuts. "How would you get down?"

Percy gritted his teeth and wiped away the Iris Message.

That bought a little bit of (For lack of better word) time. I saw Kronos/Fang and leapt again, catching him…it…them…whatever, off guard. I knocked down Kronos/Fang and started punching his face, trying not to think about the fact that I was hitting my best friend. I briefly saw Nico in my peripheral vision. Traitor! I wanted to shout, but I was busy. Kronos/Fang kicked me and up I went. I fell on my back.

"Your blows do nothing to me," He said. "Nothing at all. It only hurts your good friend. I am immortal in this body."

That's when an idea hit me. It would make sure everyone left safely. Everyone except for me. That would be ok with me.

"You would be stronger with my body." I said, barely hearing my words. "Just use my body." He grinned. I realized this is exactly what he wanted. Also, just saying, Fang looked creepy when he grinned that big.

"I would," He replied.

"But, I don't want you to kill my friends. If you swear to let them go you can have my body." I said, barely audible so Annabeth and Iggy couldn't hear me. Of course Iggy could but I guess he was too shocked to say anything.

"So, who exactly do I let go?" He asked.

"Annabeth, Iggy, and Fang. Just them." I added as Nico was about to open his mouth. He really looked guilty but he could find his own way out if he really wanted to. I didn't trust him with my friends anyway.

"Deal," he replied. "Just them."

"DON'T DO IT!" Iggy shouted.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"She's giving herself up," Iggy replied. "For Fang,"

"No," Annabeth shouted. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't." I replied. "Look guys, it's been a good ride but I have to do this."

I looked in Annabeth's eyes and she nodded. She didn't like it at all but she understood.

Then there was golden light, everywhere, radiating from Fang's body. It flew into my own and I fell to the floor, my last thought was to tell Fang…


	35. 35

So if anyone has ever played Kingdom Hearts you sort of see the resemblance? I didn't mean it to be like that it just sort of happened. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters, even though the main characters of both books are missing.

35

Where am I? Fang thought. I feel…empty. Then the pain came. He felt pain everywhere, like he was being hit. Then it was gone. After that he woke up on the floor. He was himself. He felt his body, not believing that he was alive, that Kronos left his body. There had to be a reason…He looked up and nearly fell back to the world of darkness for golden light was flying into Max's body. He felt such dread as he'd never felt before. He had to get to her; if he could get to her before it was complete maybe he could stop it from happening.

He jumped up and, despite feeling weak and tired, snapped his wings open. He leapt into the air and flapped harder then he'd ever flapped before. He had to make it. He couldn't let Max do this; he wouldn't let Max do this. She was so stupid and stubborn and he needed her. He needed her more then he let on. He never showed his emotions, they just got in the way, he swore to each and every god if he saved Max he'd change that, he wouldn't be some non-emotional guy who shadows the flock. He would be a different person.

But it wasn't meant to be. Before he even reached her he knew it was too late. He kept flying anyway, determined to rescue her. He needed her so much and he couldn't stand it. He needed to try his best to stop her. He landed beside her about two seconds after the dust had all gone inside her. He leaned down so he was barely an inch from her.

_My last thought was to tell Fang…_ "I love you," She whispered, and then her head slumped down. What a mood killer.

"Max," He said, "MAX!" He shook her. Nothing happened. He saw an internal battle being fought inside her mind. "You can win," He said. "I know you can."

Then her fist came up and punched Fang in the face. He went flying up thinking; Max had never been this strong before. It was Kronos behind her. Kronos was using her to kill me.

His thoughts raced everywhere. He knew he had to get himself and anyone else; he looked around, seeing Iggy and Annabeth, out safely. It hurt him to do it but he had to leave Max behind. He wasn't like her, he could do it. It would be hard but he knew he'd come back some day to save her.

He sat up and ran to Iggy and Annabeth, "Guys, let's go." He said frantically. Talk about losing your cool. "Now!" he added, for several kids with swords and shields entered the room, as well as terrible creatures he recognized from the battle.

"Fang?" Iggy asked. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain." He said. "Annabeth…come on!" She also snapped out of whatever kind of reverie she was in and they ran for the door.

Kronos/Max blocked their path. "Y-You promised we'd safely get out!" Annabeth said, appalled.

"Promises are meant to be broken." Kronos said. She sounded like Max but with an edge of steel. Fang felt sickened. They had to leave. "Besides, if Maximum Ride was intelligent she would've sworn upon the river Styx."

"Shut up!" Fang said, emotions gushing out. He tried to hard to keep them inside but he couldn't keep them in forever. "Shut up! She was smarter then you'll ever be!"

"Which is why she fell into the trap." Kronos responded, smiling a smile that should never have entered Max's face. "I'm done with you three, get them." He, or she, said and snapped a finger. Then the army came pouring in, surrounding them.

Fang used his anger, stupidity, and every other emotion in his mind to attack everyone and everything in sight. He punched and kicked and everything else, attacking them nonstop. He briefly caught a glimpse of Iggy and Annabeth, who was pretty mad to be in Iggy's arms. They were flying away. "Come on Fang!" Iggy called. "We can't stay here!"

Fang knew Iggy was right. He snapped out his wings and lifted himself into the air. They flew out of the dungeons, then out of the castle. "I can't believe we have to leave Max behind." Annabeth said.

"We'll be back." Fang said. "We'll invade if we have to." He just wished Max thought things out. Now he would have to tell the young kids that their fearless leader was dead. Well, not dead. There is still hope, Fang thought. Max wouldn't give up and I won't either.

"So should you guys carry me up?" Annabeth asked, embarrassed by the question.

"Neither," Iggy said. "You can fly yourself." He threw something to Annabeth, who caught it. Fang laughed a little. Annabeth was holding a pair of shoes with wings attached to them.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "I never thought I'd see these again." She slipped them on. "Maia!" She shouted and the wings flapped to life. "I'm guessing since it's been nearly three years these won't try to drag me back down."

"Huh?" Iggy asked, confused.

"Long story," She replied. "Come on, we'd better leave. We have a lot to tell Chiron."


	36. 36

I was originally planning to split the Fanfic in half and this would be part two but I wouldn't do that, especially because I have a super awesome sequel planned. Also Sorry SORRY SORRY SORRY (I hope that got your attention) If I can't update that much this week. I think I'll only be able to get 1 every 2 days or maybe one a day if I'm lucky. It is the week before finals and I'm studying a lot. But a week from Wednesday is the last day of school and once summer starts I can get 1 to 2 chapters out a day!!

Part Four: Back to Summer Camp

36

_Two Days Later…_

Fang, Iggy, and Annabeth were back at the Big House, explaining to Chiron exactly what had happened. They made it back to the camp quickly because without Percy they were allowed to take a plane. Chiron was concerned both about Percy vanishing, lost in the Tunnel of Despair and Kronos back in power, with a strong and amazing new body. Fang stared at his black combat boots the whole time, not wanting to look up. Next was the hard part, he was going to have to tell the younger kids.

When they'd first made it back to camp Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy saw Fang and ran to greet him, hugging him and crying. They'd asked were Max was and he told her Max stayed behind to do some things. He grimaced as the faces of the young kids fell. They really wanted to see Max. That added a whole new level of guilt to Fang's list. Then Iggy and Annabeth, with Fang, made it to the Big House to tell Chiron exactly what happened. Chiron asked Fang to explain what happened right before his body got taken over.

"They lifted me up and put me in that golden coffin then gold dust flew into me and I felt so much pain, I couldn't stand it. I asked Kronos to be quick." He said, looking down. What if he resisted Kronos? What if… But Kronos was the Titan of Time; he would just make the pain never end until Fang had asked him to end it. Chiron surveyed him from behind his glasses. He looked fascinated.

"This isn't good at all." He said. "I wonder…what do we do now?"

"I need to get Max back," Fang said. "I need to."

"But how?" Chiron asked. "Have you any ideas?"

Fang remained quite. "And we also have to find Percy. And Nico." Annabeth said. "We need all the Half Bloods we can get if we're to invade Tartarus."

"Who said anything about invading?" Chiron asked.

"It would be the only way to get Max back. We should strike before the Titan army strikes. They'd never see it coming." She fought back. "Chiron, what if we had an invasion squad and a small infiltration squad, which will go get Max's body and somehow rescue her?"

"I think Fang should consult the Oracle, maybe it knows how to bring Max back?" Chiron suggested.

………………………………………..

His boots were silenced by the thick of dust on the floor. The room smelled musty and it was full of all sorts of knick-knacks and objects. He saw several shields and a scarf and a horn. It was the Minotaur horn Percy collected. Camp had emptied out his cabin, they thought he was gone. Fang knew he wasn't gone; he just lost himself in that stupid Cave. Fang almost lost himself when they hurried through the cave. They quickly ran through, not wanting Fang and Iggy to be there for long. He hated the feeling of that cave. He could only imagine being there for over twenty four hours, which was how long Percy had been in there so far.

He saw an old skeleton wearing a big hat resting just past the window in a spot where the sun would never touch it. Fang sat down in front of it. _What the heck am I supposed to do? _ He thought. "Um, hello." He said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Nice day,"

Then the mouth of the skull opened and green smoke issued out of it. Fang first thought of the golden light that entered his own body, and Maxes. But this wasn't like that. He tried to tear his eyes away, but found that he couldn't. Then a voice spoke. It entered his head but it wasn't coming from the skeleton, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He put his hands over his ears but the voice ran crystal clear through his head:

_Down and down again will you find_

_The one you love, so sublime_

_To rescue her you'll have to kill_

_But not anyone you know, and not by will_

_Once someone's blood is in your hands_

_You will have the power to split the souls like bands_

"Want to elaborate?" Fang asked. He stared at the skull which just stared back. "Didn't think so," he replied, getting up. He made his way back down the stairs to Chiron, Iggy, and Annabeth, who looked anxious.

"Did she speak?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Fang said. "And by the sound of it I have to accidently…accidently kill someone. Whatever that means."

"What exactly did she say?" Chiron asked. Fang told everyone the prophecy, thanking the god of memory that he remembered. "Hm…" Chiron said, deep in thought. "It sounds as if you accidently killing someone would give you the power to split souls at will."

"Talk about a new skill," Iggy said, though he wasn't smiling. "When you say split souls…?"

"Only if there are two souls in one body, I think." Chiron said. "Never has the Oracle been this vague."

"She seemed pretty clear to me," Fang said. "To rescue Max I need to kill someone I don't know and not by will,"

"So, we only have one more question to answer," Annabeth said. "What now?"

No one answered.


	37. 37

I know this is short and somewhat confusing. Read below chapter for some explanation.

37

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome.**

**You are visitor number 1,966,232**

Hello everybody!

I know it's been a few weeks since I've updated but what a few weeks they've been. First and foremost, I died! Not going into details. Then Max died! Well, she isn't dead, otherwise I'd be crying my eyes out but she isn't alive. It is way too complicated and I'm not supposed to let the public know what's going on. Sorry. Don't worry too much about Max, my friends and I (both flock and outside the flock) are planning an invasion that will help get her back. We're planning to invade wherever she is in a few weeks, we need to get ready and I need to learn some things before then. Like how on Earth do I kill someone that I don't know without meaning to? Getting into too much detail.

I got a letter from Bridgett today, yeah you all remember her, I told you about her when I was staying in the nice cold arctic! She seemed pretty good; really peeved when she learned Max lost the dogs. I'm guessing when I told her Max died (The official story) it shut her up. Wait, I didn't mean letter, I meant email…too lazy to fix it. It's really late and I just got back from a long…really long journey.

I'll answer some fan mail now:

NicktheBassplayer writes: Dear Fang, what happened with Max? Why can't you tell us?

Read above! I can't. Sorry. I'll let you know when she's fine, because trust me, she will be.

The-Sam-Sisters write: OMG FANG! What happened? I can't believe it! Does this mean you're single?

Does this mean you're still…not gonna go there.

Sorry I'm cutting it short today but I'm pretty tired.

Fly on

-Fang.

……………………………..

"Is it really a good idea to have the plan on the internet?" Gazzy asked Fang, looking up from the computer screen.

"That isn't the plan," Fang said. "It's a false lead."

They were in the dining pavilion; Iggy was with the girls, trying his best to break the news to them. Fang had explained exactly what happened to Gazzy and Gazzy was really sad but trying not to show it. Fang stared down at him. "I wonder if you're nine yet." Fang said absentmindedly.

"Do you really think Max is still alive?" He asked in a small voice. He had been resisting the urge to ask ever since Fang told him (Not an hour ago)

"She's alive," Fang told him. "And we'll get her back."

But Fang's thoughts kept leading to the prophecy. He already learned some truth from it after thinking for a while. The _again the will _part wasn't against his will, it was against someone else's will. Fang didn't like the thought but the only way to rescue Max was to become a murderer. He was going to have to take someone else's life.

A/N What Fang posted wasn't a plan at all. They don't have a real plan but they decided he should post a false plan over the internet, a false lead.

Sorry this is short but finals and all. Expect a new chapter by Saturday morning but sorry if there isn't one.


	38. 38

Sorry about Ch. 37 and this chapter for being short but it's all I could get out today, my writing feels clumsy because I haven't written in a few days.

Yay, you get two short chapters, lol. And also in this chapter we explore Fang's mind a bit.

38

The flock slept outside in the dining pavilion, it wasn't cold or raining or anything but Nudge was still sick of sleeping outside. Ever since they'd arrived at Camp Half Blood the flock has been treated like crap. They had to sleep outside and they only got leftover food and they were always being given dirty looks from other campers. Then Max left to get Fang and things got worse, they were the youngest kids at the camp and others constantly sneered. Nudge was told by Chiron that the sneering was only done by the Ares cabin; Ares was the god of war after all. It didn't help, she still felt alone. Then Fang came back. She was so happy. Eight months ago when they first left their home Max disappeared for a while and she and Fang bonded. Then the flock broke up and she missed Fang again. Then when he died she completely lost her mind. Of course she knew Fang wasn't really dead but it still scared her to death. She trusted Max to bring him back, Max was the leader and she had to get Fang back. Then after he came back she learned Max was gone. She just wanted them to stay together forever, a family. She knew it wasn't true that nothing could last forever so she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the rest of the flock.

Max can't be dead, she told herself, and Max can't die. She was the leader. She was like Nudge's mom. Nudge couldn't sleep so she pulled Fang's laptop closer to her and turned it on. She walked over to a table to make sure that the screen wouldn't wake up the rest of the flock but then remembered she couldn't sit at the tables. She was being treated like dogs. Not Total and Akila, they had it pretty good, but like dogs like Magnolia. She wasn't sure what to look up so she decided to read Fang's blog. She went through the archives and realized that Fang had changed so much in such a short time. When they were living with Anne Walker he was the same, dark, quite, moody person but soon after that he was more open, he was making more choices, he was becoming a leader. Max didn't like that, she thought to herself. Max was peeved about that.

It's so weird that Fang changed so much, she thought. I wonder what caused him to change like that?

She glanced over at the sleeping flock, looking so dysfunctional without the dogs and Max. Fang looked the same as he did when they left their house last May, yet he had changed on the inside. She touched the keyboard and felt what Fang felt.

She pulled her hand away, nearly crying at the feeling of all the guilt. Fang felt so bad about Max, he still kept things bottled up but not as much as he used to. He would push those old thoughts away, keep them all inside. Now he was different.

Growing up was hard but there was something else. What was it? She couldn't place her finger on it. Was he a clone? Well one feel of the keyboard told her he wasn't. Was he different? Was he hiding something? No, no. She was puzzled. What would make Fang so different?

"I know what it is," Angel said, sitting behind Nudge. Nudge was startled but quickly hid it. Angel didn't need to see another older kid scared.

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked.

"I know why Fang changed so much," Angel replied sweetly.

"Do tell," Nudge said.

"Ok but don't tell him I've been snooping around in his mind," Angel sniffed.

"Deal," Nudge said. Their pinky fingers briefly intertwined.

"He's been trying to make up for Jeb," Angel said. "He loves Max and all of us, he wants to be like Jeb was to everyone, and he wants to be like a father to the young kids and something more to Max. He matured a lot; he's still unsure how to show his emotions, he feels stupid whenever he lets his emotions show. He's too embarrassed to be himself around us." She said. "He's really complicated."

"Huh," was all Nudge said. How odd, Fang wanted to be more like a father to them but more like someone else to Max, he felt stupid when he showed how he felt and he really matured since the whole Anne Walker/clone Max situation.

Nudge was glad she understood Fang more.


	39. 39

**Hey, three new chapters in one day, though this chapter isn't that great, it just needed to be in there, expect a new chapter soon enough, and it will surprise you, I swear. **

**Ok, things get interesting again in this chapter**

**Next two chapters will really surprise you, I promise!!(I mean the next two after this one, this one isn't bad)**

39

Total's paws hurt. He grumbled about wanting to rest and that it was Max's fault he and Akila were lost. They were thrown out of the bus and in the middle of nowhere and he was trying to find his way back to the flock. He had no idea where to look and he'd been looking for almost two weeks. Over two weeks, actually.

"I'm sick of walking," He complained. Akila the malamute whimpered in agreement. "I mean, I have no idea where the flock would've gone. We left them in New York."

Total had no idea where they were, all he knew was that he had to keep Akila safe. He loved Akila the Malamute more than anything else. Even (He felt guilty) Angel.

Totals wings were growing in and he could fly a little now. It would've been so much easier if his traveling companion could also fly but luckily for her she wasn't altered at birth, or before birth. Whenever it was Total didn't remember anything before Angel picked him up out of a crate. Then he had joined the flock, become one of them. He always wanted wings because then he could fly with them and not slow them down. He could tell Max and Fang thought of him as a nuisance. All he did was get in the way during a fire fight. If he had wings he would be able to help them.

Then he met Akila. He wanted to find the flock for her. He wanted her to have a good regular life as a dog and he thought they would help him find one.

Currently they were at a diner just south of nowhere. He had no idea where they were. Akila's ears twitched. Her nose twitched.

"Why are you twitching?" Total asked.

Then he smelled someone faintly familiar. It couldn't be…

It was the kid that Max and Akila and himself and that other girl set out with. It was Percy Jackson. He was walking alone. They were in a little village and the food was good so Percy decided to stop at the diner for a bite.

"Yo, Percy!" Total shouted, running for Percy.

"Total?" He asked.

"No. You know any other talking dog?" He asked.

"Sorry," Percy said, slightly amused. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"You guys ditched me," He said.

Percy quickly told him about everything that had happened. "And last I saw Max was about to fight Fang, who was apparently possessed by Kronos, the bad guy,"

"And you left?!" Exclaimed Total. "Why?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "The cave made me feel bad, it made me feel like there was no point in moving forward so I just stayed put. Then eventually I found my way out but the exit wasn't at the warehouse it was in when we entered it. It was about three miles down the road, behind a deli."

"And the flock is at a camp?" Total looked bewildered. "I am one confused doggie," He said.

"Yeah, a camp for more people like me," Percy said.

"Why would we go there then?" Total countered.

"Wanna come with me to find them?" Percy asked.

"You bet," Total said. "I can't wait to see Angel."


	40. Chapter 40: Percy

Surprise, this chapter is from Percy's POV! Also the sequel is going to be from both POVs like this, it switches every few chapters. BTW this chapter was fun to write, I think chapter 41 will be like this also.

This is like two books crossing. This will be in the Percy version if I ever get around to writing it, though I might not get around to it until I finish the sequel to this Fanfic.

Chapter Forty: I get caught up with the current situation

I made it back to camp about two days after I found the dogs to find nothing had changed. I greeted the dragon who guarded the border; he was bandaged, still wounded from the fight, and made my way to the Big House. I decided to let everyone know I was ok. Not that anyone cared, I thought to myself.

Boy was I wrong! The first thing I got was a two minute hug from Annabeth. She gripped me tight and I dropped my backpack, hugging her back. We were sort of embarrassed when we broke apart but she didn't care. "Welcome home, Seaweed brain." She said. Then her face turned, suddenly she looked livid. "WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She screamed. She was about to be the color of a fire truck. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU LEAVE?" She screeched at me. I tried to back away but she grabbed me by the shirt and practically threw me into the Big House. I stumbled on my feet and picked up my backpack.

"Annabeth," I said in a quiet voice, "Annabeth, I didn't want to. I just had to leave." I said. "That cave made me feel terrible."

"I KNOW IT DID!" She screamed. "BUT IGGY AND FANG MADE IT OUT OK!"

"So you guys did get Fang?" I asked, searching her eyes, trying to read her expression. Unfortunately I was never good at reading people.

"Come into the Big House," She said, even though I was already inside it (since she threw me inside). I followed her deeper in, feeling a mixture of emotions. Above all I felt happy to be back at camp Half Blood. It had been a long few days in the cave and even longer when I joined up with Max's dogs. I bet Max was going to kill me!

I saw Chiron sitting with Fang, Iggy, and the other member of the flock Nudge. I looked out the window and saw the dogs reunite with the rest of the flock, the young siblings. I noticed Nudge looked sort of sad and I felt sudden dread. What was I going to learn that would piss me off? I thought. I hoped I hadn't done anything that seriously screwed everybody over.

"Nice of you to join us," Fang said bitterly. I could tell he was pissed at me. Uh oh!

"Sorry," was all I said. They all knew where I was, I didn't have to explain anything. I turned to Nudge and said: "By the way, the dogs are back," She smiled but didn't react how I thought she would. She just stayed still, a small grin on her lips. It seemed like that wasn't good enough for her to be happy, something must've gone wrong with the rescue operation…yet Fang was here, glaring at me. His eyes looked red and if I didn't know him I would think he was crying. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Iggy, I 

trusted Iggy and Fang looked like he was going to break something. "Where's Max?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"There is something you need to know," Chiron said. "Something important happened when you were…gone." That was a nice way of saying "When you decided to abandon everybody because you were cranky." I felt terrible about the whole thing because if I knew about the stupid cave I would've prepared myself and actually remind myself that that was what the cave did.

I leaned in closer, grabbing a water bottle. "Kronos took over my body," Fang said. I decided not to drink, suddenly feeling like I was going to learn something terrible. It's happened to me so many times before that I could pretty much tell when bad news was coming my way. "But it was only a trap," He said. "He really wanted…" He didn't finish. Instead he looked down, staring at his combat boots. Crap.

"They wanted Max," Iggy said. "She fell right into the trap, sacrificing herself for Fang." He too looked down. "And now she's in Tartarus, possessed by Kronos. He has her body. We aren't sure for sure what to do but Fang heard a prophecy."

My head was spinning. Just a minute ago I arrived home and now I learned that Max was gone, maybe forever! "What's the prophecy?" I asked, almost too afraid to ask.

_Down and down again will you find_

_The one you love, so sublime_

_To rescue her you'll have to kill_

_But not anyone you know, and not by will_

_Once someone's blood is in your hands_

_You will have the power to split the souls like bands_

It sounded weird, even for a prophecy. It sounded like Fang was going to have to kill. He looked to Fang, understanding why he looked so glum; he just learned he had to kill someone to save Max. It was one thing to kill an evil creature but another to kill an innocent human against your will.

"I really screwed up," I said. "I shouldn't have left. Maybe things would've been different."

"Don't flatter yourself," Fang said. "Max would still have done what she did. She's not selfish, she's too nice to not."

That hurt, a lot.

"Whatever you're planning to do I'm with you," I told Fang. It was his show now. It was all Fang. Fang nodded in appreciation.

"Ok," He said.

…………………………………….

Sometime later I was staring into the fire, watching it intently. I felt so stupid. Why would I leave? Now thanks to me Max was gone forever unless Fang decides to kill someone. I heard silent footsteps behind me and glanced back to see Fang.

"I have a plan," He said. "I know how to rescue Max,"


	41. 41 Percy

Sorry this chapter took a while but I had writers block then I was at a party and had to take care of a friend who got hammered…lol. Then I pulled an all nighter and didn't get to sleep during the day but only 3 days of school then summer then I can update a lot.

Chapter forty one: Fang controls his own destiny

"I'm listening." I said, staring into Fang's face.

"I posted a false invasion plan on the internet," Fang said. "I think if we get a small group of stealth to the Pits of Tartarus, they'd never see it coming. Then we sneak in and get Max."

I thought for a moment. It made perfect sense. "Does anyone else know about this plan yet?" I asked.

"No," Fang said. "They can't find out until after it works."

"Who do you have in mind for the infiltration?" I asked him, curious now. Fang was a pretty good strategy planner.

"You and me," That surprised me. I was given the impression that Fang hated me. So when he said that he wanted me to go with to rescue Max I could only say one thing…

"Yes" I said, silently, determinedly. It would help me cope with what I've done. It would help me forgive myself for leaving. "But… what about the prophecy?" I asked him.

"I'm no killer," he said. "And I don't plan on being one soon."

"I wouldn't try to go against the fates if I were you," I said. "What if we get there and we can't do anything?"

"Then we'll plan again," he said. "I just know that I can't leave Max down there, I have to rescue her."

I nodded. "And I'll stick with you until the end, weather the end be sticky or not." I handed him a coke and he popped it open, taking a long sip. "So when do you plan on doing this infiltration?"

"As soon as possible," He said. "I need to make sure my flock is ok, I know they're getting sick of staying in this place, even though they are safe. I think I might send them to Max's mom." He nearly dropped his coke. "Holy (Insert swear here). No one told her mom and dad about her death!"

"We won't have to," I said. "We'll let her tell them."

"I like how you think Jackson, you aren't so bad."

"Er, thanks." I said. I was glad I was getting closer to him. I didn't want him to be mad at me forever. I didn't want to push him at all but I really wish he did listen to the prophecy. I was worried about what would happen once we got there.

Oh well, this was his show. "Should we tell Chiron and everyone else?" I asked him. "Or do you want it to be a quite thing?"

"Um, I don't think they should know the truth." Fang said. "I don't like lying but I just don't want the flock to worry anymore."

"Right," I said. "Ok, so just us? Or Annabeth or Grover when he gets back…" I let the question hang in the open for a while.

"I think the less people the better." Fang said. I silently agreed. They wouldn't see it coming. Who would expect two fourteen year olds to invade the Kingdom of Darkness, or whatever it was called.

We planned and talked for a while and agreed we were going to sneak out from the ocean and hope my Poseidon gifts would come in handy, not that he gave me any gifts, I was just really good in the sea. We went to our cabins, well I did he went to the pavilion to sleep. I felt bad for him, he just escaped and he had to go back already. I felt we didn't really have enough planned out but this seemed like the type of plan where you plan as you go. I was in love with that type of plan.

I never got to go with him.

At around three in the morning a window to my cabin was slammed open. Rough hands tugged at me, I screamed but a large hand clamped down on my hands. I bit it and whoever it was let go, giving me enough time to uncap Riptide. I sliced through him, but it didn't work. He was a mortal. A dangerous mortal but a mortal nonetheless. Maybe it was time to get a sword like Backbiter, one that harmed mortals. I wouldn't use it for evil or anything; I just needed it in case things like this happened. Things were changing, we couldn't trust mortals anymore.

I saw the silhouettes of two people, both large. I kicked one in the chest and he oofed. Then I hit the other with the butt of my sword. I jumped to the broken window and fell out, thinking I needed to get to Fang, and fast. I sprinted across the ground, praying that I'd reach the pavilion before these guys reached me. I saw the sleeping forms of the dogs but no one else. The flock was gone…

"Percy!" I heard from above, I looked up and relief spread through me. Five objects too large to be birds hovered the scene.

"What are these guys?" I asked as one jumped at Angel. She met him with a kick and he fell to the floor.

"Erasers," Fang said.


	42. 42

42

"_Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me._

_I'd kissed him once before, when I thought he was dying on a beach. But that had lasted a second. This was…going on and on. _

Fang…where are you?

_Seeing the Red-Haired wonder kissing Fang had sent acid churning through my gut…"And I wasn't thrilled about you and Sam, the possible traitor, also back in Virginia,"_

"_Yeah, Virginia basically sucked," I agreed._

"_Well, why? Why would it bother us to see us with other people?"_

"_Cause we're shallow and self serving?" I tried, wishing he would just drop it. _

_His head swooped in and his mouth touched mine. I tried to speak but one of Fang's hands held the back of my head, and he kept his lips pressed against me, kissing me softly but with a Fanglike determination. _

_Fang tilted his head to kiss me more deeply, and I felt totally lightheaded. It was incredible. I loved it. I loved him. _

Fang, are you coming?

_And lately he'd kissed me a couple times, and I didn't know where he was going with that. I was torn between (1) wanting to give in, to just let those emotions flood out and see what happened between us, and (2) sheer terror. _

_Now he seemed to be making cow eyes at a doctor who was seven years older than him._

Brigid made me mad, it was stupid. Fang didn't care for her the same way he cared for me. I wish I realized it earlier.

"_You and me? There is no you and me. Especially when you keep throwing yourself at everything wearing a skirt!" Okay, now that was so, so stupid. Fang's eyes widened-I'd given far too much away._

"_You're wrong Max," He said in a low, dark tone that made butterflies in my stomach. "There's a you and me, all right. There will always be a you and me." _

I needed him. I had no idea where in the world I was. I couldn't feel my body. I don't think I have a body anymore. I feel like someone invaded. Am I dead?

"_You can't have it both ways, Max." He said. "You blow me off at every chance you get but then you get mad if I talk to someone else."_

_That was exactly what I did. My face flushed and I shut my mouth…_

"_I'm gonna barf," I whispered to Fang._

"_You'll be fine…you always are."_

I missed Fang so much. I wouldn't mind being in this dark place if Fang were here with me. But I was alone. I tried to move my body but was cut off. The only thing that was keeping me from going insane was the memories of me and Fang. Fang and me.

Corny, I know. And sappy, and gross but it kept me ok enough to think.

"_Max…" He started to say. But instead of continue his sentence he leaned in and kissed me. The swords clattered to the ground_

That didn't seem that long ago. But what happened after that? I couldn't remember at all. I remember rescuing Fang and then…

I gave myself up for him.

It all came back in a rush and if I had a body I'd have a major headache. I wondered where I was. I could see shimmers of stuff every now and then. Maybe I was getting glimpses of my body? I had no idea.

I tried to see if the voice was with me but it was silent. I was all alone forever in this dark abyss.

One more memory flashed to me. I remembered briefly a time when I almost turned into an Eraser. I was so scared I asked Fang if he'd kill me if I turned into one. He said he'd take care of it. It was old news but for some reason it continued to surface in my memory. Was that the key? Something about that memory?

I had no way to know for sure.


	43. 43

Yes school is out for me now…finally. Now all my attention will go to the Fanfic. I'm pretty sure it is going to go over sixty chapters but I'm not sure for how long. The whole Erasers thing was a surprise to me; it wasn't in the outline, that's what I love about writing.

43

Erasers?

What on Earth were they doing? Weren't they all supposed to be dead? Nudge didn't have time to ask any of them. She and Fang dropped down on one that was slowly advancing toward Percy. Nudge landed right on his head and he growled. Fang kneed his face when he doubled over. They were making mince meat of the doggie, Nudge thought wryly. The second Eraser leaped at her but Iggy intercepted it, tackling it and bombarding it with punches.

It growled and swept a large paw at Iggy and Iggy got his first bloody nose in over a month. They haven't fought Erasers in such a long time Nudge wondered if she were dreaming. No, she wasn't. She wouldn't dream about an Eraser attacking a six year old kid. "Help!" Angel called out as she started being dragged off. Percy and Nudge made it to her and attacked, punching, kicking, anything they could to get Angel free. Angel broke free from her captive and Nudge quickly hugged her.

"Are they real…flyboys…?" She asked vaguely as Percy punched an Eraser.

"I never knew I was good at hand to hand combat before," Percy said, dodging an attack.

"As far as I know they're real. And they're surrounding the area." Angel said.

"Then we've got to lead them away," Fang said. "Then the six of us will rescue Max together,"

"What?" Nudge asked. This was news to her. Since when did they plan on rescuing Max?

"What about the dogs?" Gazzy asked he was carrying Total and Akila and Percy were on the ground, fighting another Eraser. "It looks like Akila is a pretty good fighter," He laughed. "Maybe they'd be useful too?"

Fang sighed. Nudge knew he didn't want to bring the dogs with them. But what choice did he have? "Fine we'll discuss it once we take care of the pest problem."

They lead the Erasers into the woods and did an up and away, carrying Percy, Total, and Akila. Fang "accidently" dropped Total but he remained suspended in the air, his little black wings flapping. "Oh em gee" Nudge said. "Total you can fly?"

"And so can you," Said Total, trying not to look too smug.

"So what's this about saving Max?" Nudge directed her question at Fang.

"Percy and I were planning to save her," Fang said with a shrug. "Now I suppose you guys want to help?"

This was greeted with cheers and Total claiming he could save Max by himself. Fang looked down at Percy, who looked humiliated, and asked: "What now? Where do we go?"

"I think the Tunnel of Despair moves around a lot, so we're going to have to find another way in."

"Main entrance?" Fang asked.

"I dunno, let's go down to the beach and ride some Hippocampi away from camp before the harpies find us,"

They banked down to the sandy cool beach and Percy stepped into the water. He prayed to his dad and before they knew it four or five creature bobbed to the surface. They had the head of a horse and body of a fish. "These are Hippocampi." Percy said. "They've helped out a lot in the past."

"Sweet," Gazzy said.

Angel turned to one and started staring intently at it. "What's she doing?" Percy asked Fang.

"She can communicate with fish, and she can breathe underwater." He added.

"Maybe…" Percy was deep in thought. "Maybe she's like me; maybe her father is Poseidon…"


	44. 44

This is the last chapter that will be very short, the rest will be longer I promise.

44

"But Angel and I are siblings," Gazzy said. "We even heard White Coats saying that."

"Maybe you have the same mother but a different father, or maybe your powers haven't kicked in yet," Percy said.

"Or maybe Angel's just been mutated a little too much?" Fang suggested.

"That's also a possibility," Percy said. "We should test it out somehow." Percy stepped into the water. "Angel come here," He said, holding out his hand. She went into the water and grabbed his hand. It was calloused and bruised. "We'll be right back," He said and in the blink of an eye Angel and Percy shot down below the water.

Fang knew something was wrong the instant Percy resurfaced, five minutes later. He was carrying Angel in his arms and his face was pale. "One minute she was fine and then she collapsed. She's still breathing and stuff but…" He trailed off as Iggy's pale hands took Angel and laid her down in the sand. Like pale spiders they hovered over Angel, searching for something.

"I can't tell what's wrong." He said. "I just know she's not with us right now."

"What d'you mean?" Percy asked somberly.

"She's alive, and she'll probably be fine but right now it's almost like she's having an out of body experience." Iggy said. How he knew this by touch Fang might never know.

"So now what?" Fang asked. "Should we leave the younger kids here with her?"

Nudge was about to protest when they heard an odd hissing noise. Percy said up and jumped into the water. "Everyone on. Now! The harpies will eat us if we don't et out of here soon." Everyone clambered onto the Hippocampi, Fang was supporting an unconscious Angel, and the creatures shot off without so much as a gesture.

After some time out on the open sea Angel blinked and woke up. "What happened?" She asked Fang sweetly.

"Percy took you under water," Fang started. "And then you passed out."

"No," Angel said. "I didn't pass out. I saw Max on a cruise ship. She looked really pretty in a big dress. She was calling out for you. She said that her body was on the Princess Adro…Princess…Princess something."

That crept Fang out to the max. What on Earth?

"The Princess Andromeda." Percy confirmed. "It sounds like Kronos is on the move again."

"But why would they start moving? Why not stay in Tartarus?" Iggy asked.

"Cause I set out a false lead," Fang said, "I told the internet we were invading. This is perfect!" If Fang showed happiness he would be jumping up and down hugging everyone. "We find the ship and sneak aboard and get Max!"

"I'm still worried about the prophecy," Percy said. "What are we going to do if we get there and we can't help Max?"

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Fang said.

"I also heard Max speak," Angel said. "Max said 'Angel, tell Fang not to do anything stupid to save me,'"

It sounded like Angel was going to say more but didn't. "Anything else?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, she told me how to save her," Angel said absentmindedly.

"HOW?!" Fang practically shouted. This wasn't like him at all. He was actually showing emotions…Nudge thought to herself.

"She said…" But whatever Max said wasn't to be heard now. Shadows flew above them and several objects fell into the water. "What the…" Angel finished.

"More Erasers?" Fang asked weakly. How would they fight Erasers while on Hippocampi?

"No," Percy said. "Everybody stay still." He knew what they were.

"What are they?" Fang asked.

"They're here to kidnap us, they only rely on movement so stay still."

The creatures (Fang didn't even get to see them they were so fast,) grabbed him. He tried to fight but got knocked on the head.

"Fang's down!" Nudge shouted. Then she too was hit. She briefly saw the gleaming white deck of a ship that looked familiar. It was the ship that docked on the beach during the battle. Max was on that ship.


	45. 45

45

Fang was here.

I wasn't sure how I could tell. I didn't even know where I was or anything else that happened recently. All I knew was Fang was here, wherever I was Fang was near. Near enough to save me. I felt so weak and stupid but I needed Fang. He came to save me. I hope Angel delivered the message.

Earlier I was doing whatever people do when they're bodies are taken over when I heard Angel, well I felt her presence. I told her what Fang needed to do to get me free. I knew Fang wouldn't like whatever it was but he was going to have to do it. He was going to have to stab me with Backbiter, the sword of Luke. That would hurt like hell once I returned to my own body but it would be worth it, I would be alive. I would be alive for enough time to get me to a hospital where they'd stitch me up.

I wasn't even sure how I knew Backbiter would free me but I knew it would. I had a lot of time to think and it was the only reasonable explanation. Kronos was inside my body and he'd be harmed by the Celestial Bronze and the regular sword part would cut a hole in me and Kronos would leave. Or something weird like that. All I knew was if Fang didn't have the strength to stab me with a sword I'd never forgive him…mostly because I would go insane in this weird place wherever I was.

…………………………

Fang was thrown to the ground. He slowly raised his head and saw Max, glaring down at him. She smiled a creepy smile. "Fang Fang Fang," Max/Kronos said, shaking her/his head as if Fang did something wrong. "You just can't let me go, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Kronos," Fang said, quickly getting up. "I'm only here for Max,"

"I thought so," Max/Kronos said. "But you've completely ignored the prophecy."

Fang looked around for the first time and saw Nico the traitor and Luke in a corner, Luke's sword was resting beside Luke. Nico was looking Fang in the eye, trying to catch his gaze. Too bad, Fang thought, I don't even want to look at the little traitor. "Where's the rest of my family?" He asked.

"They're being attended to right as we speak," Max/Kronos said. "I'm sure you enjoyed the visit of the Erasers?"

Fang smirked. "Not as much as I'm gonna enjoy it when Max escapes and kicks your sorry ass."

"Oh, you need Max to beat me up for you? Are you too weak?" she/him mocked.

"No, I just know her, I think she'd want to attack you." Fang replied. He knew what to do. He had to get her mad. If Kronos got mad maybe Max would be able to control herself for a moment, at least one moment. That would be enough to tell what Fang had to do.

"I'm not like other foolish mortals," Kronos said. "I don't anger easily." Fang took an involuntary step back. There was no way that Kronos knew what he was thinking. "Yes Fang, I see into your mind. I see what you desire most, Max herself."

"Shut up," Fang said.

Then as if a barrier broke Nico De Angelo ran for Fang.

"Fang, I know what to do!" He said.

"Silence the pests. Both of them." Kronos snapped a finger and Luke sat up, swinging Backbiter. Erasers and every other creature that they saw during the Battle on the Beach surrounded them. Kronos left the room.

"Crap," Fang said. "We're surrounded."

"No," Nico said. "I learned what I can do." He clapped his hands and a gigantic black rock materialized out of nowhere and fell on the Erasers. He tried again and one almost got Luke. He raised his sword and the rock split around it.

"Stupid kid," Luke said. "You should know Kronos granted me powers beyond anyone has ever seen with this sword. How on Earth would you defeat me?"

"Get the sword," Fang heard Angel say. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. "Fang, get the sword and stab it into Max, then come find us, they're hurting us!" Fang nodded, though he knew Angel couldn't see.

Don't worry Angel, Max'll be better in no time, he thought, hoping Angel read that thought. If not he just thought of some very cheesy line for no reason.

Fang leaned over to Nico and unsheathed Nico's sword. "I'm borrowing this," He said before taking the sword. He ran at Luke and slashed. He felt the familiar feeling as the swords ran against one another. He immediately followed this. He knew he didn't need to hurt Luke; he just needed Luke to be disarmed. They fought and swords clashed.

No one noticed Percy sneak into the room. No one except for Fang. He led Luke right to Percy and Luke turned around. Percy disarmed Luke just like he had before he knew Luke was evil. Percy remembered seeing Luke turn from anger to false happiness at Percy, who was a new swordsman. Luke's cheeks flushed just as they had two years ago. Fang ran to the sword and picked it up. "I'll take this," He said and started to walk away. Percy caught up with him. Fang wordlessly led the way where Max/Kronos vanished.

……………………

"Angel said I needed to stab Max," Fang said once they exited the room, leaving Nico alone with Luke.

"No," Percy said. "You need to stab Kronos, don't even think about Max. If you do you'll stop. Just think about Kronos, and don't listen to Kronos either."

"Right," Fang nodded. "Time to go stab my best friend."

"No," Percy said in an exasperated tone. "You're stabbing Kronos, a bad evil dude who no one likes."

"Right," Fang said again. "Why are so in on the plan? I thought you wanted me to follow the prophecy?"

"You are," Percy said. And then he recited the prophecy even though Fang had it memorized:

_Down and down again will you find_

_The one you love, so sublime_

_To rescue her you'll have to kill_

_But not anyone you know, and not by will_

_Once someone's blood is in your hands_

_You will have the power to split the souls like bands_

"So…" Fang started. "Down and down again must mean…" He gestured to a large staircase leading down. "The love thing is obvious," he started to blush. Then he was stuck.

"Don't you see?" Percy asked. Fang shook his bewildered head. "To rescue her you'll have to kill! But not anyone you know and not by will!"

"I don't get it," Fang said.

"You don't really know Kronos and you don't want to kill Max at all. Not by will. It all fit." Percy said. "Stab her with that sword and then she'll be free!"

Fang knew Percy was right. They took the two staircases leading down. Then he took a deep breath. "Here we go," he said. And he threw open a set of double doors.

A/N Funnily enough I didn't even think of the prophecy until just now. I had a hard time piecing it into the story but worked out without me even making it work.


	46. 46

46

They were in a room about half the size of the room before them. There were no other doors, windows, or any furniture whatsoever. The only thing was a big golden coffin in the center of the room, glowing slightly. Fang and Percy slowly approached it, Fang afraid of what he would find. The closer he got the more his heart beat. He gripped the sword, Backbiter, tightly. He peered into the coffin and saw Max. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. Fang knew she wasn't. Kronos was resting but Max wasn't even in that body.

"Do it now," Percy said softly. "Come on, before Kronos wakes up."

Fang brought the sword down straight.

_Clang!_

"What just happened?" Percy asked, confused. The sword had flown across the room and landed stuck in the floor. Fang was on his back a few feet away from it. Then Kronos rose.

"Stupid kids," He said. "It is impossible to free your friend!"

"No it isn't!" Percy said. "Fang get up!"

Fang remained still. "Is he dead?" Percy asked, worried.

"No," Kronos said. "Not yet." Then he jumped out of the coffin and slowly made his way to Fang. He had all the time in the world.

……………………………….

Fang, get up! I wanted to scream to him. But since I had no body it didn't work like that. Suddenly I was able to see the battle and everything going on. Fang was thrown across the room and the sword was next to him. All he needed to do was get up and stab my body. But he wasn't moving. Fang!!

It was terrible to be watching and not be able to help.

Then I felt a tug. I briefly saw through Kronos's eyes. He was mad. He was beyond mad. But why? I had an overhead view of the area so I don't know if I should say "Looked around," but I saw Fang get up.

"Impossible!" screamed Kronos. "That isn't supposed to happen! I set you down for years! You shouldn't have been able to get up for a long long time!"

"It's weird what love can do," Fang said.

………………………………….

Fang ran for the sword and thanked every god he could as his hands wrapped around it. Without hesitating he stabbed it right into Max's chest. Kronos stopped moving completely. He looked down, amazed. "You actually did it?!" He asked, incredulous. "You actually stabbed your best friend?!"

"No," Fang said. "I stabbed you."

Then the room was filled with golden light. Fang and Percy covered their eyes; Kronos was briefly showing his true shape before returning to the coffin. Then the golden light died down. The coffin closed.

Fang ran across the room to Max. Her eyes blinked open. They closed again quickly. She hadn't been in her body for a long time, the senses would be a little too much for her now. "Fang?" She asked.

"I'm right here," Fang said, gathering her up and holding onto her. "I'm here,"

They stayed like that for a long time. Fang didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was the girl between his arms. "Sorry to interrupt…" Percy started to say. "But we might want to escape."

"Why?" Fang asked, not letting go of Max.

"Because we're surrounded." Percy said. Fang looked up and saw all the creatures he saw before surrounding them. Lastragonyians, Lizard ladies, hellhounds, Luke, Erasers…

………………………..

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes for a second time was tons of monsters surrounding us in this tiny room. Crap! I tried to reach for my sword but couldn't find any. Luke walked right up to Fang, punched him in the gut and grabbed his sword. "You and all of your little friends are dead." Was all he said. Then the monsters came pouring in.

I held onto Fang's hand. Whatever happened we couldn't separate. Jeez, listen to me; I sound like a freaking soap opera on wheels, without the wheels.

"Percy hang on!" Fang said and I knew what he was doing. I helped him lift Percy and we took to the air. It was hard for me, I was tired and I wasn't used to having a body. I know it sounds sad but it's true. The creatures growled and some jumped up at us.

"What now?" I asked Fang.

"We need to find the flock." He said. We started flying for the door.

I was going to see my family.


	47. 47

There are major refrences to Pendragon book 9 in this chapter and the rest of the Fan Fic, the sequel will actually be a three way crossover between Pendragon, Max Ride, and Percy. Again you don't have to enjoy Pendragon to enjoy, I'll explain everything Pendragon related.

47

If you ever have the chance to have a literal out of body experience, like when your soul (or whatever you have in there) leaves your body, don't take it. I was so out of it, tired, weak, and my emotions were getting in the way big time. I felt like a softy as I held onto Fang's hand as we searched the dark deck of the cruise ship for the flock. All the while I was transmitting thoughts into Angel's head, hoping she picked up on them to tell us where they were. But so far no luck.

We had easily escaped the legions of monsters and Erasers (What the hell here they doing here?) and then we started our search. It seemed like every single living being on the ship went to the room where we were, the room with the golden coffin. Fang was updating me on everything, from the prophecy to just before they rescued me. Percy was somewhere behind us but I think he was trying not to interfere in this heartwarming moment. "So what do we do once we get the flock?" I asked him. WHOA! Since when did I ask _him _what we did next? Usually it was the other way around. I was becoming less like myself. I needed to "Snap into it!" instead out "Snap out of it!"

"I don't know," Fang said. "I want to help Percy and the Camp as much as possible but we also have our own things to do. I think we should just see where the wind takes us," He obviously was changed during my brief absence. "If I were Luke and or Kronos…" he changed the subject. "Where would I keep the prisoners?"

"What if they aren't on the ship anymore?" I asked, worried. I wanted to see them so bad. I wanted to see them more now that Fang was with me. They were my priority now.

"Very good," I heard someone clapping behind us. I wheeled around, adrenaline coursing through my system. Luke.

"Leave us alone," Fang said in a dangerously low voice. Even I shrunk away from him. He was vicious!

"Not until you pay for what you did," He said. He looked insane. Maybe it was the lighting.

"What did we do that's so bad?" Fang asked. "We rescued Max; we prevented the world from dying a little more."

"You've only slowed down the process." Luke said. "And you have no idea why we even want to do this. That's the problem with you heroes; you only hear your side of the story. Do you ever stop to think about why we would want the world to end, why we'd want the gods to fall?"

"No, all we know is you guys are insane," I said, getting some of my Maxitude back.

"For your information Maximum," Luke said. Percy silently came up behind Luke. I shook my head the fraction of an inch which meant "Don't do it yet, let's listen to this nut job first."

"For your information," He said again. "The White Coats, as you call them, are trying to get rid of the sick, they're trying to make the world a better place for everybody. They want to reshape the world without sickness, without disease,"

"And what happens to the regular people? What about they're stupid 'By half plan?'" Fang said.

"They realized they were mistaken. They realized that wasn't the way to go. They're setting up special areas for normal people. They can still live and go to work as they please."

"That's insane," I said. "How do you sort out the weirdoes from the 'perfects?"

"Only the people who contribute to society will be accepted by the new plan of the White Coats, of Itex." Luke was really all for these Itex creeps.

"Oh yeah," Fang said, "And what's there newest name? People know they're evil now. People know everything because of us. What are they going to do now?"

"They were bought out, which is why you haven't heard from them since Germany," Wow he did his homework about us, "A man named Alexander Naymeer bought out the company. It will now be called Ravinia. Ravinia is the future." He said. "Ravinia is a new religion."

At the name I felt a sense of dread.

I felt something tug at my brain. It felt like the voice was trying to contact me, it felt like it was trying to tell me something. _Just a second Jeb,_ I thought,_ we just need to escape._

"So why are you trying to get rid of the gods?" I asked.

His face grew darker, "What have they done for us? For me?" He said. I could tell we were getting on a touchy subject. I nodded to Percy who slammed a brick on Luke's head. Well it seemed like he did. But Luke's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Percy's wrist. "Nice try," He said. Then he turned around and started to walk away. "By the way, your family is gone. They're no longer on the ship,"

"What did you do with them?" I growled.

"They were recently shipped to a Ravinia Conclave." Luke said. "In New York city, over what used to be subway station."

"What do you mean, what used to be a subway station?" I asked.

"At the Camp and this ship you are protected by the effect of this world changing but no one outside has noticed anything," He said. "Yes, things changed a lot while you were gone from the mortal world."

Then he left.

"It looks like we're going to New York City, where this whole adventure started." I said.

Now we needed to find my family and piece together Ravinia, Itex, and Kronos and whatever the plan was.


	48. 48

Before we jump in I have a few book recommendations for you guys. Jumper and Reflex are really good and the movie Jumper isn't like the book. In the book there are no Paladins and Griffin isn't in it. Then Reflex is the sequel to the book where he gets kidnapped, more like the movie I guess.

Also The Fire Within, Icefire, Firestar, and The Fire Eternal are really good books. The Fire Within is sort of ok but the rest of the series is awesome, especially if you love main characters dying…jk…or am I?

So those are my book recommendations if you need anything to read over the summer I recommend those, and Twilight and Inheritence and Inkheart and all that good stuff that mainly everyone reads already. The books mentioned (Jumper, The Fire Within etc.) are really good but no one reads them.

**I didn't come up with Alexander Naymeer, Ravinia, or anything else about it. Ravinia is from Pendragon: Raven Rise.**

**I did not come up with the characters in my Fanfic either, they are from Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Pendragon (Written by James Patterson, Rick Riordan, and DJ MacHale respectively.) **

48

"Alexander Naymeer was originally from England," Fang read from his laptop. "He was an orphan. Apparently when he was young he was knocking on death's door, then he suddenly had a miraculous recovery,"

"Sounds like Itex," I said. "Read more,"

We were in a small restaurant in the middle of New York. The place was big enough to blend in and read aloud without being seen but small enough that they didn't have to worry about finding exits. We had escaped from the cruise ship and started our way home and made it to New York about two hours ago. Then we got hungry and started eating at this place and that's when Percy declared it was safe enough to use the laptop.

"The doctors and nurses were dumbfounded. They called it a miracle. Whatever it was ever since then the kid started telling stories about other worlds and forces larger than anyone could envision. Talk about Sifi." Fang said. "This guy sounds really fishy. The more we know the more prepared we'll be. Anyway; no one believed him at first but then he showed others his visions. Literally. He showed people images of unique people and strange animals and places that don't exist anywhere on Earth. They would've locked him up but no one could explain how he did it.

"He stated acting like some kind of prophet, telling of the potential for future glory, and how this world and all others could reach a kind of Nirvana, as long as the right path was followed." My eyes met Fang. This was someone who had power in the world. It would be hard to take him down but if he was part of the school we were going to have to. "Here's something he said, a quote '_We must reward excellence and condemn those who only contribute to society is to burden_.' He said that when he was nine.

"He's created a cult of excellence. Its members are all special people in one way or another. They're leaders, scientists, athletes, successful business people, brilliant students, military leaders, you get the point. All races, all nationalities. He's casting aside the regular people; he's getting rid of anyone and everyone who doesn't contribute to society."

"That's terrible," I said. "And I'm still really confused about different worlds and all that crap." I really was, I mean what the hell was that about.

"He says that we're linked to other worlds and all of these worlds are together in Halla," Fang said.

"Jewish bread?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"No," Fang said. "Apparently Earth isn't alone. He claims to be a 'traveler' to other worlds, or as he calls them, territories."

"And what is he trying to do?" This time it was Percy who asked. He looked sort of sick.

"You ok man?" Fang asked him.

"Yeah," He replied. "It's just not right. Casting aside people who need help."

"I know," I said.

"He's trying to converge together the territories of Halla. I don't know why." Fang went back to his laptop. The waitress brought us our stuff though none of us wanted to eat after this bombshell. I noticed a tattoo of a green five way star on her arm. What the…?

"Excuse me," I said politely, "What's with the tattoo?" I added bluntly.

She just gave me a weird look and backed away. That isn't good. Either is she reaching for the phone. "I don't think she's calling someone about take out," I said. "Let's split."

"Oh, by the way," Fang added as we stuffed our pockets with food and our stuff. "The UN is voting on whether Ravinia is going to be the head of the world in a few days, maybe we should contact our friends in the government."


	49. 49

Sorry the last chapter was sort of boring but it was showing the changes in Earth and it tells about Naymeer and Ravinia.

49

"Ok, what do we do?" Fang asked me. Finally he was asking me now. Back to business! "We need to find the 'Conclave,' but we should also contact the government."

"And everyone at camp should know about what's going on," Percy said. "They need to know how much the world has changed since they were last out of the magical barriers."

I didn't want to at all but I felt like it was our only chance, "We could split up," I said. "I think we're gonna have to."

"No way," Fang said. "We just got together again." We were in an ally, watching the police roll by. Instead of the usual symbol on their car it was that weird star again. "What if we just call the government?"

"I think a face to face visit would be better," I said. "I could get there in a matter of minutes," I told him. "And it would be the safest job and thanks to my super flying I can easily make it there and back before anything major goes down." I think.

"I don't like it," Fang said. "But I think you're right. Percy will you be ok to go back to camp?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"Yeah," He said.

"Then I guess I'll get the Conclave, whatever the hell that is," Fang said to himself.

"Right," I said. And before anyone else said anything Fang crossed the room, gathered me in his arms and squeezed me tightly.

"This time we won't be separated for long," He whispered into my ear. "I promise, I'll check the blog every hour if you want. Just contact me if you need me."

I pretty much melted in his arms, blushing indignantly. "That goes for you too, water boy," He half smiled at Percy.

"Right," Percy said again. "Of course, but how will we regroup?"

"No idea," Fang said. "If you guys get back in less than twelve hours wait for me at Central Park, if I'm not out of the Conclave after that don't come in after me."

Yeah right. I thought.

"Max, promise me," He said.

"No," I said. And he opened his mouth to protest. "And I'm not changed my mind."

Then Fang leaned in and kissed me. He stared into my eyes and we were both hit with the memory of him "Changing my mind," by kissing me. Unlike any other time he kissed me, I didn't run away. And I kissed him back. For some reason I had the feeling I wouldn't see him for a long time. Maybe it was paranoia. I hoped it was paranoia.

We broke apart and I kicked off into the air, leaving the two shapes below me.

Old habits die hard.

……………………………..

Fang briefly touched his lips and nodded to himself, as if he proved something. Percy clapped him on the back. "Good luck man," He said. Fang nodded. Then they stared at each other. This was an awkward situation, neither knew what to say. They're relationship had started as pure hatred and annoyance but now they were leaving as friends. Or whatever it was that they were. Eventually Fang turned and started to walk away.

"Good luck, Percy." He said and then he took off into the night.

Conclave, what the hell was a conclave? He circled the city, looking for something, anything that would be different. But he didn't see anything. Maybe he could just ask some people? But then he thought of the police car that wasn't a police car, and of the lady at the restaurant picking up the phone. Maybe it was really obvious? Maybe everyone in Ravinia knew about it?

He landed in a crowded area and spotted a man in all black, with a big star on his back. That was a start, the star lead to Naymeer, which was connected to the Conclave.

"Excuse me," Fang called out, catching up to the man. The man gave him a look of disgust. "I'm sorry but I'm looking for the Conclave,"

The man's face brightened immediately. "Oh yes, of course." He said smiling at Fang. "So you've been invited to another one of the showings?"

"Er, yeah," Fang said. "But my parents forgot to tell me how to get there and they're already there."

"Understandable, they must be so excited to get to see the wonders of Halla."

"Right," Fang said. There it was again, the word Halla.

"Pretty amazing," the man said, "About Naymeer and Ravinia buying out Itex." Fang had to hold himself back from shouting at the man. He needed to know all about Itex and Ravinia's connections.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." Fang said. They were walking along where the subway station is. Perhaps they were taking a train? But last time Fang remembered this subway station had been abandoned, boarded up even.

Then they turned a corner and Fang gasped out loud. The place was huge, it looked like a castle. It was large and white. Out front were ten red flags with the stars on them. The stars didn't look special at all, they looked like a little kid scribbled them on.

"Yes, amazing in real life, isn't it?" The man asked. Fang nodded.

It looked like was not only rescuing the kids but also learning more about the strange cult called Ravinia.


	50. 50

This chapter has Pendragon in it. You don't have to have read Pendragon to understand, I'll explain all. If you don't understand what's happening you're going to feel just like Fang. Please Review btw.

I'm also glad you guys think the Ravinia idea isn't bad. It was a split second decision and I went for it.

50

What on Earth was this place? Fang saw corridor after corridor leading off into who knows where. It made him nervous; it gave him the feeling that he was going to easily get lost in this gigantic place, wherever it was. He followed the man who led him into the Conclave through several more doorways and corridors. It made him nervous.

Then the man turned to the right and went down a small spiral staircase. Fang followed and after the stairs they were in a small area leading into a huge area. It reminded him of a movie theater, where you follow the path through the entrance and it opens up to hundreds of seats. He chuckled slightly as he saw that this hallway actually did lead to thousands of seats, literally every seat was full.

"Oh," the man said. "I guess we'll have to stand." Fang continued to follow him into an area near the top of the staircase and amazingly there were hundreds of more people standing in a roped off area.

"Jeez, this guy is popular." Fang said to himself.

Then the lights went out. "Oh, it's starting! Hurry!" The man ran up the rest of the stairs, Fang at his heels. They squeezed in between thousands of other people, it was a tight fit. He felt people elbowing him and he grinded his teeth. This was torture! He grew up in a freaking cage, he was claustrophobic! Being surrounded by tons of people was pure torture for him.

Then a light turned on and illuminated a small wooden door on the stage, in the center of the stage. There was the star Fang had been seeing a lot recently etched on the door. Then a man stepped out of the door. He was old; he had white hair slicked back and was dressed in a black suit. Everybody went ballistic. This must be Naymeer. Fang thought; he could just swoop down and demand Naymeer tell him where his siblings are but that wouldn't look good. Besides, despite the feelings of immediate hatred toward the guy, Fang was curious about Halla, whatever that was.

"My friends," He said into a microphone. Everyone was immediately quite. "My friends," He said again, softer this time. "I have seen the future; I have been all around Halla. It is time we share their ideas. It is time for Convergence!" He raised his right hand and Fang saw a ring sparkle briefly. Then a pinpoint of light shot out of it.

"However, not everything will be ok, I'm afraid." The man said. The weird thing was he actually did look truly sad. Then guards wearing red shirts marched across the aisle, herding what looked like ten or so people to the stage. "To those who oppose me, this is your consequence!" the Red Guards pushed the people toward the star marked door. Fang's heart leapt .Among the crowd was Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman. What were they going to do? Fang sprang up and started flying toward the stage. He 

landed smack onto one of the guards, knocking its head off. Whoa! Fang thought. These things are robots!

That meant he didn't have to hold back.

"Fang!" Nudge cried out. Naymeer looked up calmly.

"Look Naymeer," Fang said landing beside him. "I won't cause you any harm if you let my family go." He said. Naymeer looked down.

"I'm sorry, young one." He said. "But they opposed me so there must be consequences." That's when Fang decked him.

His flock broke free. Another kid broke free also. He looked about 18 years old with long black hair and glasses. But then he turned around and tried to help a girl out of the crowd too. Unfortunatly they were thrown back in. By that time Fang and the flock were hovering above the scene.

He glanced into Naymeer's eyes again. "What connections do you have with Kronos and Itex?" he asked suddenly. "You might want to tell the truth," He added.

"Nothing with Itex, I bought them out after I learned what they did to you guys, I felt terrible about it, even though I couldn't stop it. That's one more reason why you shouldn't fear Ravinia, you would be on the top." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry," Fang said. "But no deal." And he flew away with his family. He risked one more glance behind him and saw the people disappearing in a shot of light.

He saw another person, maybe eighteen years old shouting "Mark! Courtney!" then he started fighting the Red Guards. He was fighting to get to his friends. Then the guy briefly looked up at Fang and nodded. Fang felt an odd sensation; like that guy's path would cross with Fang's again. Then the guy continued to fight.

A/N

I know this doesn't seem very Maximum Ride-ish or Percy-ish but I decided Pendragon should be in this story a little bit too.


	51. 51

READ BOTTOM AFTER YOU READ CHAPTER, YOU GUYS DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CAUSE I'M NOT SURE WHAT I SHOULD DO!!

Sorry I've been focusing on Pendragon a lot but I promise I'm going to start with more Max and Percy, after all they were the original characters for my Fanfiction.

And I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, some Cousins from San Diego came out and I baby sat for them. Tomorrow is their last day and I'm going to watch them til about six, so in like twenty four hours you'll have a new chapter.

51

"Let me see someone, now!" I snapped at the secretary.

She rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "And why would I let some random kid in here?" she replied.

I was already filled with anger at this place. What was it about the US Government that made my skin crawl? "Cause," I said back. "I've been here before. I need to speak to someone who knows me."

"Sure, your name, doll?" The lady asked. I could tell she was just humoring me. She didn't plan on letting me go inside at all.

I got annoyed and snapped my wings out. "Oh, my Lord!" The lady exclaimed. She picked up a phone and for a second I thought she was contacting security. But she talked into the phone. "Get Black, its Project 0015."

I didn't like the sound of that at all but I did need the help of the government. I waited patiently as two guards grabbed my arms and lead me to an office. I broke my arms away and "Unintentionally" treaded on their feet as I past them. "Thanks for the, um, escort." I told them. "But next time let me walk; I'm probably fifteen by now."

And I left them with puzzled faces. I walked into the office. "Cozy," Would've been the world I would've used to describe the place but this was anything but. It did look cozy on the outside but there were several security guards. And on the desk, next to a miniature American flag was the Star flag. That alone sent a warning signal through my body. Why on Earth did I decide to leave Fang? I was so stupid!

There was one person behind a desk and two guards, each guarding the exits; window and door. "Maximum Ride," He said. "How are you?"

"I'd be a lot better if you sent your guards away." I told him.

"I'm sorry, basic procedures, just pretend they aren't here at all." The man said.

"Listen, Black was it? I'm not talking while two goons stare at me from across the room!" This usually worked, and it might have but I forgot one little detail.

"Go ahead, you came to see us. You can leave whenever you want."

"I ain't goin' anywhere." I said, hoping that he was scared of bad grammar. My last hope.

"That's fine too, but you're going to have to deal with the guards." He said.

"Fine," I replied. I felt like I was doing a lost cause. There was a tattoo star on his arm too. "So you're a Ravinian?" I asked him.

"We're strongly considering letting Ravinia be the main government of the future." He said. "Max, how are you? Last I saw you and your family went to research Global Warming."

"We're fine." I said. And I realized he was one of the people we met at the Capitol Building last time we were here. He was one of the nicer people.

"Listen," I said to him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll try my best, Maximum." He told me. He looked serious too, maybe, just maybe, he would agree about Ravinia. If he did I could get back to helping my flock find their parents, maybe fight alongside Percy, the usual.

"I want you to vote against Ravinia."

"That is a pretty serious favor to ask," Black said, shuffling a few sheets of paper around his desk. Was it really necessary to keep your desk clean?! I practically shouted at him, but I held my tongue, I needed this guys help.

"Yeah, I've given it a lot of thought." I replied. "And I know for a fact that they're going to kill everyone who doesn't meet their standards."

He pulled out a handkerchief "There are some rumors going around about that," Black said. He started wiping his desk.

"They aren't rumors," I told him. "It's really happening. In fact my friend is at the Conclave right now, and he's going to report to me soon,"

"So your friend broke into a Conclave?" He asked, a look of concern kept onto his face.

"No, his parents are members," I covered quickly.

"We can search that easily." He picked up a thick file with that damn star on the cover. "Name?" He asked.

"James Griffiths," I told him. I could only hope that Iggy's parent's were good enough for Ravinia.

"Ah, yes here they are." He said.

"So will you vote against it?" I asked, pleading. And you all know I never plead.

A/N

Weird place to end but this is a FAN fiction. Do you guys want me to ditch the Ravinia story line and continue the Percy/Max one? Or should I continue with it? Should I write another Fanfic when Ravinia is taken over and Max and the gang thwart it?

PLEASE HELP ME!

If you want me to ditch it, say so, same with if you don't want me to.


	52. 52

Ok, thanks to everyone who voted. I think I'm going to keep the original plotline and after I finish I'll make a Maximum Ride and Pendragon crossover with Ravinia. Thanks again for helping me with my decision.

52

"Please," I said again. "I just don't think it would be right for the world. I don't think it would be right for me or my family either."

Black stood up and started shuffling papers around in his filing cabinet. He examined a few thick manila envolopes before turning around to face me again. He lowered his glasses as he did, "Max, I trust you. I trust you would go beyond death to prove that Ravinia is bad."

"Been there," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He threw me an odd look.

"Sorry, just speaking out loud. Continue," I was actually behaving myself! If he adds a "But," that will end quicker than cookies at my mom's house when we come to visit.

"And I _do _trust you…" But he was hesitant.

"Why'd you speak in Italics?" I asked him. "That doesn't sound good. I know for a fact that if Ravinia takes over the Earth would be a much worse off place later on in life." Actually I didn't at all but he didn't need to know that now did he? For all I know it was going to be an amazing place but it was so screwed up that they wanted to kill regular everyday people just so the elite get an amazing Earth. In fact, that sounded so good in my head I voiced it out loud.

"Max, the regular people are ok but they don't contribute to life at all, they just live life day by day, the contributors actually…well contribute. They care about Earth, they've invested thousands into Global Warming help, which I know you care about. They want to get rid of everybody who never does anything for the Earth."

"But they're regular people!" I said incredulously. "They're just like you, and I would say they're like me but…they aren't."

"Exactly, what about Mr. Normal Joe who runs his sprinklers at three in the morning and again at five in the afternoon? What a waste of water, which is needed in other parts of the Earth."

"I think," I said, choosing my next words carefully. "I think I should take another crack at giving a good speech, this time about how close regular people are to dying."

"No, no speeches or anything else, I've made up my mind." He said, waving a hand of dismissal.

"No," I said. "You've dealt with us before; you know how stubborn we are. We aren't going to give up until there's nothing to give anymore. I'm passionate that Ravinia is not the answer. The answer lies within all the ordinary people, they need to step up and contribute more but just because they don't 

doesn't mean they should die or get 'Flumed' off to who knows where!" I spoke with such passion I was surprised this guy didn't start eye-leaking. "And I will not support this at all, maybe in the future we, the flock; can actually help the US government." I can't believe I was devoting myself to the US of A's government. But I was desperate.

"Max," he said but I cut him off.

"No, please just think about it." I told him.

"There's no more thinking to it," He said, looking into my eyes. "Because you have my support." I could've kissed him, well not really. But I did give him a quick hug. The security guards leapt up and pulled out their guns as if I were attacking the dude. Then I realized this guy was pretty high up. "But I do need your help. Not now, but sometime I might call on you to help us, you owe us big time. You owe America." Bold. I'll just remember to turn my phone off.

"Put down the guns, Bozos." I told the guards as I walked passed them. Then, as payback for wielding guns around me, I treaded on their toes too. Now all I needed to do was find Fang and tell him everything was all right and that we didn't have to worry about Ravinia.

…………………………………

"Think again," Fang told me a few hours later. "That Naymeer guy just killed about twenty people, not to mention almost the entire flock."

"But the US is voting against it." I said, shaking him slightly. "We won. We just need to wait until tomorrow when the UN votes and we're in the clear!"

"I know it's a good thing," He said. "But I still can't get rid of the images of those people being marched through those doors. Then a flash of white light and they were gone. What was that about?" He didn't let me continue. "And a guy almost escaped but he reached back for his girlfriend or something and was pushed back again."

"Just clear your mind," I told him. "Everything's ok. The flock is back together, Percy should be contacting us soon, Ravinia is gone, everything'll be fine."

"I can't," He said. He hated to admit this. We were in a small hotel and I'd already seen the flock. Needless to say, even though I'm saying anyway, tears were shed, and we spent nearly four hours catching each other up on our adventures. I assured them Percy would bring us the dogs from Camp, hoping that he'd IM before he met up with us.

I leaned up to him, gave him a hug and started rubbing his back. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

With the sense of irony I told him, "Helping you clear your mind," And for the first time, I was the one who kissed him.


	53. 53

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ 52 BEFORE THIS ONE, I UPDATED TWICE VERY RECENTLY!!

Now we get to the "Romance" part of the Fanfic, look it's part romance and part adventure.

You guys asked for FAX, you got it!

53

Fang immediately took the lead, dipping me down slightly and…you don't need all the details do you? Point is, I've been waiting to kiss Fang since before the battle for Camp Half Blood began, right after he kissed me. It was so amazing. I'm sure it got his mind off of the pressing matters. It sure got my mind off of everything except the feeling of him, me resting in his arms.

Eventually (and unfortunately) Fang broke the embrace. I looked into his eyes, into his soul. "I missed you so much," He said before kissing me again. This was the best thing in the world; he was kissing me like I'd dreamt for so long. It was then (Though also a long time ago) that I realized I loved him. But should I say it or what? What if it freaked him out?

Then my mind jumped ahead to the future. What would the flock say if they saw us together like this? Gazzy had seen us kiss once on the beach and he looked freaked out enough then, what if they found us kissing like this, fiercely? Lovingly?

_Max, I've said it once and I'll say it again, go with the flow!_

_Thanks Jeb, _I thought.

Then I let my mind go.

It was an amazing moment, realizing that I had Fang forever. Things have been so complicated in the past but now things were clear enough for us to make it through whatever happens. "Why did we wait so long?" I asked Fang.

"I was never sure if you liked me or not," Fang said, running his hands through my hair. "But you kissing me just proved it to me. What about you?"

"Fang, I thought you would've caught on during my embarrassing experience with Valium!" I told him, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled darkly, "You said to think nothing of it." He said. "I was just listening to you."

I was going to argue with him but he interrupted and for once I was glad he did interrupt me. "Don't spoil the perfect moment." He said, and then he kissed me again.

The girls and I were in a different room then the boys and we were in the hallway. "I guess we'd better get to sleep," I told him, looking sad. Truth was I was sad. Something finally went right in my messed up life and I had to leave it, even if it only was for a few hours.

"I guess," Fang repeated. "I'll see you in the morning, Max." He said. He almost smiled.

"Good night," I said. I love you, I added in my head. I wasn't sure if it was right to say it yet.

"Night," He said.

Then I summoned up all my courage and went into the room, trying my hardest not to look behind me. I failed…

…………………………………………..

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome**

**You are a very lucky visitor because you're actually going to read about something that made me happy!**

**Today's Date: Best day in the world.**

Welcome everyone, if you haven't read the headings, please do so now.

I'm the happiest avian human hybrid the entire freaking world! I got Max back, she helped with something serious I was freaking out about and then she kissed me. We're probably dating now, though what if we aren't? We were together, just talking and kissing for about three hours and we're getting up early so I don't have that long if I want some sleep. I wouldn't mind talking with Max more but we both need sleep.

I'm just so happy, but what if we wake up and act like nothing happened? It's happened a few times before and now that I know she likes me abck I really don't want it to happen again. I doubt it will happen but you never know.

I've got to stay positive, we're probably going to meet up with a good friend with the initial PJ tomorrow. I can't wait to tell him how Max and I are.

I know this is completely out of character but I'm just so happy I can barely take it.

I've got to go to bed, Gazzy is rolling over and talking in his sleep which means he's going to wake up soon.

-Fang.


	54. 54

Sorry I haven't updated, I recently got to hang out with a girl I really like and the next day I spent all day on the phone with her so I didn't get to update.

We're approaching the end of the journey, I'm afraid it's true. There will be sixty chapters, and a two chapter epilogue.

54

I woke up early the next morning, lying in my bed. I thought about how big yesterday had been, Fang had rescued me, I went and convinced Agent Black to vote against Ravinia and the best part: Fang and I are a couple…I think. I'm not sure. I was worried that he might think it was a mistake and that we shouldn't keep dating.

That worry was quickly exterminated. The instant I walked out of my room Fang walked out of his. It was an awkward moment for a little bit but then I smiled at him. "Hi," I said lamely.

"Sup," Fang said. Then he kissed me good morning, just like any good boyfriend would.

"Any word from Percy yet?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Maybe we should check up on him?" I asked, worried.

"I think if he were in danger he'd contact us," Fang said. "We should bring the kids out to breakfast, they really missed you and you barely got to talk to them yesterday before you sent them to bed."

"I know," I said. "Ok, let's go out."

Unfortunately we had to wait another hour before everyone was ready enough to go out. Fang hovered over me and it sorta got annoying but I guess I have to get used to it, he's my boyfriend now. Gazzy was watching us suspiciously.

"Did I miss something?" he asked me.

"Nope," I told him and ruffled his hair, "Come on, and shower. Please." I added. He grinned up at me and I was hit with another wave of relief. I missed him and the rest of my family so much. And now we were a family.

"I vote IHOP!" Nudge declared, marching out of her room. She had done her hair. It sort of made me sad; I used to do her hair every morning but I guess Fang didn't help with her hair when he watched them which meant she had to learn how to fix her own hair. I missed so much in the short time I was gone and it made me sad. But that was the past and I was trying to let go of the past.

"Sure, sweetie." I told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Besides, I think it's been a few of our birthdays."

"Probably," Iggy agreed, tying his shoes.

We checked out of the hotel and walked to a nice IHOP! I remembered the last time we were at IHOP; it was the night after Fang kissed me on the dock. Things were awkward. They were still awkward but in a good way. Fang sat next to me and Angel kept staring between the two of us.

_Angel, please don't read our minds. _I told her nicely.

"Max, Fang wants to hold your hand." She said, pretty much ignoring me. I blushed and looked anywhere but at Fang.

"The, um French Toast looks good." I told Gazzy, who was staring at me with big blue eyes.

"Max," Iggy said. "Why do you sound stressed? It sounds like you're hiding something. And Fang is being quite."

"And that's not normal?" I asked everyone. I was met with annoyed stares. "Oh boy," I said to myself. I glanced at Fang who was giving me a look that seemed to say, "You tell them." I stuck my tongue out at him and faced my flock again. "Um, everyone!" I was nervous, more nervous than when I gave everyone my Global Warming speech. "As some of you may have noticed Fang and I have been…closer than before."

"You would need to be an idiot not to notice," Iggy smirked, playing absentmindedly with his fork.

"Anyway," I spoke over him, "We've decided to um, give it a try." I looked back at my menu and contemplated what to get.

"It's about freaking time!" Gazzy cackled. I stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well Max, it's been obvious for about seven months that something was going on. Ever since Anne's really." Nudge told me. In the same breath she said: "I'm going to get the Banana Bonanza."

"Has it?" I asked the group.

I saw five heads nod, even Fang's.

"Oh," I said in a small voice. Just then a waiter approached us and we ordered. (There was a small battle when Gazzy tried to get Root Beer for breakfast.) And tried to wait patiently for the food to come.

"I'm still worried about Percy," I said, changing the subject.

"I'm started to worry also," Fang said. "I think we should go."

"But we didn't even eat yet!" Iggy complained.

"Not now you idiot, I mean I think we should go to Camp Half Blood."

A/N Not an exciting chapter but the next few are gonna be since it's the conclusion!


	55. 55

I'm not sure if 54 made it up, it shows it did but I didn't get a confirmation E mail or anything. If you didn't read it and it isn't there please let me know.

55

"But what about the guard dragon?" Angel asked.

I asked the waiter for an extra order of pancakes. "Problem solved," I said. We paid and left.

……………………………..

We touched down on Half Blood Hill and scanned the area; nothing looked out of the ordinary. We walked up the hill and were greeted by the guard dragon. I slowly set down the to-go container and the dragon's tongue whipped out and grabbed the box, delivering it to its mouth, Styrofoam container and all. The dragon nodded at us; it remembered us.

Once we made it into the camp however I saw that a cabin was surrounded by people, I saw Annabeth and Chiron among them. I called to Annabeth and snapped my wings out, flying right for her. She looked up, relief on her face. Yeah something was up.

"What's happening?" I asked her, holding her wrists. She was scared. Her eyes were red from crying and she was talking too fast for me to understand. "Calm down," I said. She nodded and took several deep breaths. Oh brother!

"Kronos is in another body," She said. "And he's inside that cabin! He said he has a camper hostage! They've been in there for almost a day now!"

"How is the camper living?" I asked.

"Kronos must be freezing time so to whoever it is probably doesn't know he's been in there for a while." Grover said, coming up to me.

"Goat boy!" I said and gave him a quick hug before coming back to Earth. "Ok, who is the person?"

"We don't know." Annabeth said. "And Grover got back yesterday."

"Good to be back," He said in a shaky voice. He sounded so worried. Who was in there though? And where was Percy?

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked me. "Is he still hiking up the hill?" By now the rest of the flock joined me. I met Fang's eyes.

"Kronos has someone frozen in time stuck inside the cabin," I met his eyes briefly and looked away, "Annabeth, Percy came back to camp yesterday," I said. "He came back to tell everyone about an evil cult taking over,"

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said just as Chiron galloped over to us.

"Kronos spoke to me in my mind," He said. "He wants Maximum and Fang to enter the cabin. He says if they don't whoever is inside will be killed. By the way, where's Percy?" He asked, looking between Fang and I. I felt like a little kid who just got caught stealing a tube of candy.

"He came back late last night," I said. "Or he was supposed to be there,"

"You don't think its Percy, do you Chiron?" Annabeth asked. She had worry in her voice. Who could blame her?

_Max, Percy is stuck inside the cabin,_ the Voice offered. _Kronos wants you and Fang to go in. Don't do it!_

"Fang, are up for one more challenge in this mixed up world of Demi Gods?" I asked him. He nodded. "Guys, we'll be out soon. With Percy." I looked to Annabeth. "I promise."

"No," Chiron said. "It's too dangerous to go inside, He wants to kill you. He's mad you got away before and he wants you dead, Percy is being kept for bait."

"He'll kill Percy," I said.

"No, he won't," Chiron replied. "You see, Percy is going to make a choice that makes or breaks Olympus, Chiron needs him alive until he sees what choice Percy makes. He wouldn't off Percy two years early."

"Chiron, he'll keep Percy alone in there for two years," I said. "Besides, Fang and I will make it, I'm positive."

Though I wasn't. The crowd parted for Fang and I. We held hands. I briefly glanced at him and he nodded. It was time. It might be the final time I ever get to look at my family. "Guys, be good." I warned. It wasn't only a warning, it was the best good bye I could say without trying.

Fang and I walked into the cabin.

_In case you were wondering, no one else has been able to get into the cabin, _said the voice.

A/N I know another short chapter but the showdown begins tomorrow.


	56. 56

Yes I am planning a sequel which will probably be up like two days after the story is finished, which will be by the end of the week. This chapter is sort of short also but the next two, 57 and 58, are going to be the final battle scenes.

Keep the story's title in mind during this chapter…

56

The cabin was bare except for one bed in the center of the room. A figure was standing over Percy, who was on the bed. It was Kronos in his new body.

"I knew you'd come," Kronos said. "In case you were wondering, this body is temporary," He informed us.

"Good to know," I said, taking up a fighting poise. "What's wrong with Percy?"

"Nothing at all," Kronos said. "He is simply sleeping. I slowed down time for his sleep. He will sleep for quite some time; he was never in any danger."

"Well wake him up, make this a fair fight." I said.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Kronos asked. "A simple negotiation is all I seek."

I tensed up, I knew what he was going to say. "Max, I just want your body, Fang needs to stab it. Then Percy and Fang may go. I know you don't want to see your friends harmed. You'll be doing the right thing." I thought. He was right. I was going to have to go back to that stupid state of not knowing what was going on.

"Fang, can you save me again?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"I'll always come back and save you," He replied. Dammit! Now I was blushing right before my death. I met Fang's eyes.

"Good, you're doing the right thing," Kronos said. "And maybe sometimes I'll let you temporarily have your body back." I nodded to him. "I know you're glad you're doing the right thing. Percy would want it to happen."

I nodded. "I know," I said. "I know that I'm doing the right thing." Then with no warning I rushed him.

I tackled him to the ground and Fang ran to Percy. I landed punch after punch on Kronos, feeling my fists dig into muscle. He picked a good body. I didn't surprise him at all. I thought he wouldn't be able to fend for himself because I thought I was surprising him. He punched me in the face and I flew off of his body and landed on the floor next to the bed. I saw Fang's boots.

"Percy," He was saying. "Wake up!" Then I saw Fang's boots leave the floor. Oh no! I heard a slam and saw Fang's body lying on the floor, not far from me.

"Fang!" I cried out. Kronos slowly approached him.

"Max, it doesn't have to be this way," He said. "You can just hand over your body. If you do then Fang and Percy will live."

"Don't do it Max!" Percy called out.

"Percy!" I called out. He stood up and stretched.

"Don't do it!" He said again. "We can take him." Then he produced a sword out of nowhere. But the instant before he landed on Kronos I could've sworn I'd seen the flash of a pen. The blade landed on Kronos. He jumped off. The sword was stuck in Kronos's arm. He simply pulled it out and picked up Fang by the neck. I saw the air leave his lungs and I whimpered. Fang kicked Kronos and landed one on his face. Kronos was mad now.

He ran across the room and slammed Percy into a wall and then went for Fang. He was getting everyone but me. I was going to have to step it up. If Percy and Fang could keep him distracted…

"This is your final warning Max!" Kronos said. He was holding Fang again. I didn't budge.

Then Kronos swiped his hand over the floor and the floorboards split apart, leaving a Fang sized hole. Percy ran for Kronos but it was too late; with one fluid movement Kronos dropped Fang into the pit and waved his hand again, closing the hole. Fang was trapped under the cabin. Probably dead.

"Percy, let's get out of here!" I said and we ran away. Kronos didn't try to stop us.

"If you aren't back here in five minutes I'll destroy the entire camp," He warned as the door slammed shut.

Percy was tackled by Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain!" She said, hugging him tightly. She was crying but trying her best not to show it.

"I'll be sent to Hades, you did it!" Chiron said.

"No, he isn't dead." I told him. "He let us out for a…break." My family surrounded me.

"Where's Fang?" Iggy asked, sensing Fang was not there with everyone else.

"Probably dead," was all I said. "I'm going back in to fight Kronos,"

"No," Chiron said.

"I'll be back," I said. And then I turned and walked back into the cabin.

And Percy was beside me. I realized we were fulfilling the Destiny. We were two people with One Destiny…

A/N Please review cause I'm not getting emails saying that the chapters were up so I don't know. Also I don't get any emails saying I got reviews either but I'll check the story.


	57. 57

I'm already writing the sequel, it is called Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson: The forest of DarkFire. It will be published in the Maximum Ride section.

57

When I entered the cabin again for a minute I thought I went into the wrong one. There were tons of evil creatures inside the cabin. Every single creature I'd seen in the Camp Half Blood world and some I haven't seen. And the cabin was different, it was bigger. It looked more like an arena now. "What happened in here?" I asked Percy.

"Kronos, he can go through time. I'm sure he went to some point in time when this was more than just a cabin." Percy looked sort of worried.

This was it. We were going to make it out alive or die trying. Either way Percy and I couldn't let the camp be destroyed. "Maybe I should've brought a weapon?" I said, just now realizing how quickly we rushed into this idea. Stupid me, acting rash. But my best friend was just buried by a bunch of wood and then the Lord of Time sped up time to make the room different and that probably meant…well I didn't want to think about that till later.

"Don't worry," Percy said. He uncapped his ballpoint pen and sliced through the air. "Where's Kronos," He addressed this to the entire room, "And why is he hiding behind waves of enemies?"

"He isn't here, Jackson." I heard a voice say. I looked around, trying to locate the voice. I hated the voice so much but I wasn't even sure why. That is until I saw who it belonged to. Luke.

"What are you doing here, and how did the cabin get so big?" I asked again, maybe Luke knew more about it then Percy did.

"Jackson was right," Luke said. The monsters parted for him and he walked toward us, smiling. "Time. Anyway, I'm supposed to deal with you guys myself and then Kronos will let his armies invade the camp from the cabin, they won't expect it at all."

"Unless we go get them," I said, starting to run for the door. It was like running through Jell-O, not like I have but it seemed like that's how it would be. "Damn," I said. I turned around and briefly saw the body of Kronos through the masses of creatures. "What happened to wanting my body?" I directed the question at Kronos.

"I still want your body, but why force you? With an invasion we could easily kill you and take it. But first I want you to fight Luke, I want to see something." He said.

Then Luke charged at us, I jumped up already kicking his face. He grunted and swiped his sword at me. It barely missed, it was deadly close. It cut the sole off of my shoe. "Oh, you are _so _dead! These are my cute shoes!" I said.

"Funny, you didn't look like someone who cared about fashion," Percy said, deflecting another blow. I felt so useless, I was hovering above the scene, and I didn't have a freaking sword. There went a battle that might determine the Camp surrounding it and I was hovering above, like a freaking coward.

I kicked Luke in the back and he sprawled across the floor. But before either Percy or I could get close to him he jumped up, deflecting a blow from Percy. I needed to help! I couldn't get close without being sliced to ribbons.

"MAX!" I heard a voice call. I looked up and saw, hanging from a light, Nico De Angelo. How on Earth was he here? The little traitor! Then he threw something at me. It was a sword. A nice sword. Better than the one I had before. "Sorry," He said. But I couldn't even hear him. I just read his lips. The creatures were cheering, jeering. I nodded at him. Then I leapt at Luke.

With Percy and I both coming at him he broke a sweat. Awesome! "Come on," I said. "Keep going." Swords clashed and bashed. We were about to finish him when something else terrible happened. Kronos jumped into the fight. "Why don't you just freeze us?" I asked him as he fought me. Percy was taking Luke. "Not like I'm giving you any ideas." I added.

"My powers aren't yet used to this body and I used all I could for a while on this cabin, my body is too weak to use more," He said. But even without his Time powers he was still a strong guy. They had us cornered. "Max," He said. "Once you die I get your body."

He had us cornered. We were screwed. Then out of nowhere (this is a gruesome sight I will never forget!) The body that was holding Kronos's head was cut clean off. Luke didn't notice, he kept on attacking Percy. I looked up though. Golden light flew from Kronos's body. It was looking for a new home.

Who the…?

Eventually Percy overpowered Luke. "What happened?" he asked.

I was speechless though. Right behind Kronos's body, holding a bloody sword, was Fang.


	58. 58

58

"Fang?" It was amazing. How on Earth had he escaped from under the floorboards? I ran over to hug him. I had my arms around his neck but I leaned back. "How did you…"

"Easy," He said, trying not to look too pleased with himself. "All I did was cut through. I was waiting for the right moment though,"

"You mean there was a sword under the floorboards?" I asked. "Wow, Kronos is smart."

"No, someone dropped one to me."

"Nico," I said. He really was sorry. He was trying to make it up to us by saving our lives a few times. That was nice and all but I don't just forgive like that. But since he helped Fang I needed to make an exception.

"Um, guys!" Percy said. Luke charged back at him full power. "Little help!"

Fang and I jumped into the battle, slashing and hacking. The golden dust that was now Kronos was hovering above the scene, now watching the battle intently. But Luke was doomed. The three of us quickly disarmed him. "Forget the invasion!" he said. "Everyone: Kill Max, Percy, and Fang!"

Monsters poured around us, separating us. I swung my sword wildly, causing the monsters to turn to dust. They briefly joined their master but they went beyond his golden dust spot thingy in no time. I wasn't sure what I was killing but I kept killing. These monsters never ended. I couldn't believe I was lasting this long alone. Maybe we should lead them out to camp? No, no one in camp was expecting this. I hacked and slashed all the while looking for my friends. There really was no end to these jerks. I saw a few Erasers among the crowd. I really hoped I got some answers soon; answers explaining the Erasers coming back, the hotel and manager that tried to kill us, the White Coats at Camp Half Blood, answers for everything. But for now I let the anger of not knowing flow through me and chop up some bad guys.

Eventually the crowd started to thin and I could pick out Percy and Fang, tired but still fighting. Fighting for their camp and home. Then something terrible happened. Percy got knocked down and some big lizard creature stabbed him and moved on to me. It was like everything was in slow motion. I quickly chopped up the monster that stabbed him and ran for Percy. He was holding the stab wound in his hands, it looked like he was trying to hold it open.

"Percy, hang in there" I said. With new strength Fang and I amazingly finished off the monsters, well most of them. The rest ran away to who knows where. The golden dust still hovered above but I could care less. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"This hurts," He said.

"Let's get you out of here." Fang said, helping Percy up.

"No," Percy said. "If we leave Kronos will escape."

"But we can't stay in here forever." I said. "Come on," And I opened the door.

I thought nothing of the Golden Dust cloud at first but as we filed out and everyone gathered around us it caught my eye. It was flying for the Big House. I glanced around but no one else was paying attention. What was it doing? Everyone was around Percy, checking to make sure he was all right. Annabeth fed him some Nectar and Ambrosia. I slipped into the crowd, trying not to be conspicuous.

I entered the Big House and barely saw the Golden Dust fly into an attic room. I followed it up to what Fang described to me to be the Oracle's room. There it was the lifeless corpse. It was eerie and the bandages were peeling off of it. The thing that freaked me out the most was the Golden Dust hovered into the body.

Then, suddenly and with no warning, the body was standing over me with a sword and shield in its hand. "Maximum Ride, do you know what this body was in a past lifetime?" The voice asked. This freaked the hell out of me. Have you ever seen a greenish body sort of covered like a mummy with a gigantic sword and a shield covered in spikes? I didn't think so. And I hope you never do.

"No freaking idea," I said. I was trying to keep cool. This thing would be hard to fight.

"It was a soldier, a brave lady who wielded two swords and ran through the battlefield, spilling guts of everyone in her way."

"Gross," I said. I lifted my own sword, ready for the attack.

"I don't want your blood on this sword," Kronos said. "Let me go by unnoticed and I'll spare your family and Percy Jackson."

"You're going to spare them all because you aren't going anywhere." I said. "I'll get rid of you here and now." This was the stupidest of all plans. I wasn't that great of a sword fighter and I was going against Titan of Time. Crap.

Then he lunged at me. It was all I could do to keep blocking let alone strike back. I ran to the window to see everyone still near the cabin. I guess it was safe to fly. I shattered the window with my sword and jumped out, snapping my wings. Kronos jumped after me. He was slowing down his fall. It was my time to get him. It may have been my only time to get him. I flew around him, feinting and confusing him. Then I stabbed him. He tumbled to the ground and the bones scattered everywhere. Chiron dashed over to me just as the Golden Dust exited the body. "Um, I guess I owe you a new skeleton," I said meekly.

"Kronos is escaping!" Kronos said. He ran after the light but it was no use.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I tried, I really tried but I guess I failed."

"No," Fang said, coming up beside me. "You didn't. This is the way it was meant to be,"

"Did I ever tell you I hated that phrase?" I asked him. He hugged me tightly.

"Yes," He said.

"So what do you mean?" I asked him.

"It's Percy's fate, not yours or mine, to defeat Kronos." He said.

"So now what?" I asked Chiron. Our whole adventure had been a rollercoaster and now it felt like we smashed into a wall.

"I think it's time we pay Olympus a visit," He said.


	59. 59

59

The Empire State Building wasn't just there for us bird kids after all.

When Chiron (in a wheelchair hiding his backside) and Percy and Annabeth (along with the flock and myself) arrived at the Empire State Building I thought Percy was crazy. "Why here? I thought we were going to Olympus, not sightseeing," I said. "No offense Iggy," I added.

"None taken," He said.

"Just relax and go with the flow," Annabeth said, squeezing my arm.

We entered the lobby and I saw a bored looking guy reading a Harry Potter book. "We need to go to Olympus, now," Chiron said. The guy eventually looked up.

"No," He said. "You don't have an appointment."

"Camp Half Blood has lost its Oracle," Chiron informed the guy. He looked worried.

"Right away," He said, handing Chiron a key.

"So is it bad to lose an Oracle?" I asked. "Cause if it is I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, we'll get a new one, or we'll just repair this one." Chiron said. "No worries. I mainly wanted to inform the gods about Kronos," He added as we stepped into an elevator.

Yay pure torture for five minutes! I thought to myself. I hated elevators, have I ever mentioned that before? And this elevator ride was taking a lot longer than just five minutes. I was almost positive we've reached the top when the elevator shuttered to a stop. Then the doors opened.

In my month of being in this world nothing could've prepared me for what I was seeing now. There were lakes, shops, and apartments, all of the city necessities, but they were clean and pure and beautiful. Like the exact opposite of New York, some hundred feet below us. And there was a golden road leading up to a gigantic palace.

"Is that…" I asked, pointing toward the area.

"Yes, the Palace of Olympus," Chiron said. "I believe only a few gods will be present," He said. "Maybe even only the Big Three." That would be Nico's father, Percy's father, and their friend's, Thalia, father.

We followed the road up to the palace and entered. I was expecting long corridor after long corridor but that wasn't what occupied the room. Instead it was a gigantic hall with thirteen chairs circling the room. I thought back to something. "Wait, Hades isn't allowed up here," I said, remembering back to what Percy told me a long time ago.

"This concerns his son," Chiron told me. "I'm pretty sure they'll let him be here."

And then I saw the Big Three: Poseidon looked like a fisherman, with Hawaiian shorts and a T-shirt. He had Percy's hair and Percy's eyes. He looked like he could be friendly but didn't look happy to see us at this moment. Zeus had a big beard; he was dressed in a pinstripe suite, looking down and me. Fang held my hand, probably sensing that I was frightened. And Hades… Let me say he didn't look like he did when he was in that Disney movie. He had short black hair and was wearing all black. He looked sort of like a prince. He didn't look pleased to be here.

It was Zeus who spoke first: "How dare you bring Mortals into our domain, Centaur." He said. I got mad at him. He was addressing Chiron like a dangerous brute or something. I opened my mouth to say something but Chiron interrupted.

"Without the help of these mortals Kronos might have been alive and well by now," Chiron said, with equal respect.

"And how?" Hades spoke. "I want to hear the story." I felt Percy shiver; I bet he didn't like seeing Hades in this grand hall any more than I did. I was surprised that Poseidon didn't speak to his son or anything but I'm no family counselor.

So, with help from yours truly, Chiron told them everything, from Percy contacting me on the blog, to Fang dying, to me rescuing him, to him rescuing me, to Ravinia, to the end. "I see," Hades said. "And my son helped Kronos?" I almost saw hurt in his eyes and felt sort of bad for him.

"Yes," I said. "But he helped Fang and I later, I could tell he felt bad for what he did."

Hades nodded.

Zeus spoke next: "I'm sorry. I see you've been through a lot in the past few days, well weeks really. I see the six of you are capable of a lot and I'm sorry I've doubted you. I'm also sorry I'm going to have to erase your memories. It will be as if the last month never happened."

A/N This was the penultimate chapter, the next one will be long. Also after the chapter I'll have posted an epilogue that I think is 2 chapters. So after chapter 60 check back.


	60. 60

60

"No," Fang said. And before anyone else could say anything Fang continued: "You can't do that, we may have saved Olympus from destruction, and we saved Camp Half Blood during the invasion." I squeezed his hand in support. I heard Gazzy snicker behind me and almost gave him the bird. "I think it would be a really stupid and selfish way to repay us if you just decided to wipe our memory!"

"I agree," Percy said. "If you guys decide to wipe their memory you might as well wipe Rachael Elizabeth Dare's, and my mom's. I trust a few mortals and these are most of them. I would trust the entire 'flock' with my life." I saw Annabeth hold Percy's hand too. Gazzy snickered again.

"You seem to have given this some thought," Zeus said clearly. "Very well, we will think about it. For now enjoy Olympus, it may be the last memory you have of the mythological world. And it will be your last visit to a magical place, ever."

With that cheerful note we all decided to walk around the palace's garden. They had a lovely garden and I was a sucker for gardens. Since when? I had no idea. Maybe it was just because I've never seen one so nice since down in the normal world our gardens were victims to Global Warming. I continued to hold Fang's hand but he looked embarrassed about it. "Want me to let go?" I asked him.

"No," He said. "It's just Out of Character for me," That made me smile.

"So it's Out of Character for you to hold my hand but not to kiss me repeatedly?" I asked him. He blushed but said nothing. Score one for Max!

We branched away from the kids and Iggy and walked around the garden again. "So what if our memories do get erased?" I asked him. "Does that mean we won't remember getting together?"

"I don't know," Fang said. "All I know is that you can't keep denying me if that does happen."

"Agreed," I said. And then we stopped. Even though it was March there was a mistletoe above us. "This is out of season," I told him. He gave me a weird look and shook his head.

"Max, do you have to question it?" He asked me and then he kissed me.

………………………………………………………..

"Gross, they're making out!" Gazzy reported to Iggy. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes, they will be lovebirds, literally, forever." Iggy replied solemnly. "What does that sign say?" He asked, pointing to a sign.

"Wishers Desire. It causes whatever plant someone wants to appear there." Gazzy said.

"Which explains the mistletoe; Fang made it." Iggy said.

"How did you know there was a sign there?" Gazzy asked Iggy.

"I dunno," Iggy said, just realizing that he did see a sign there. "I guess I just sensed it. My senses are more keen here, I feel like I can almost see again,"

…………………………………………………………..

"Oh, what a cute flower," Nudge said, pointing one out for Angel. Angel agreed that it was an adorable flower. "This place is amazing, this whole adventure has been amazing, even if we have been stuck at Camp for most of the time,"

"Yeah," Angel said. "It's hard to think that we might have to forget it."

"If they erase our memories won't Total and Akila be stuck at the Camp?" Nudge asked.

"That's a great idea," Angel said. "Total and Akila!" And she ran off, saying something about a Golden Drachma.

…………………………………………………………..

Eventually the whole flock met at the foot of the palace again. I glanced at my flock and saw how happy they were. I didn't want this to end. Iggy looked the happiest, the last time I saw him this happy it was because he could see. He looked happier then that scenario.

"Well guys," I said. "Let's keep our fingers crossed." And we walked back into the palace. Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth greeted us. Percy didn't look happy. "Oh no," I said. I addressed my next saying to Zeus, because he seemed to be in charge of it all. "So are we forgetting or not, air boy?" I asked him. I figured since our memories were going we might as well be able to say what we wanted to a god of air, even if we might get struck by lightning.

"Your memories will indeed be erased," Zeus said. "I'm sorry," He didn't look at all sorry. I just felt like someone had punched me in the face. I looked over to Percy; this was just like losing Ari, only worse. There went another few, out of the very few, people who we trusted. And we wouldn't even have him, Annabeth, Grover, or Chiron in our memories. "You can say good bye now, but you're going to have to stay in here." And then two big golden doors closed us out.

"I guess this is it Seaweed brain," I told Percy.

"Yeah," He said. "Look, sorry all this happened. I'm really sorry that this is happening." He looked down. "Max, this has been incredible and crazy month. An even though you won't remember me I'll never forget you. Sorry I suck at this good bye emotion crap."

"I hear ya," Was all I said. Then I went to Annabeth. "Sorry we were hostile in the beginning." I told her. "But it was fun,"

"Don't worry about it," She said. "You helped me think things through with…you know," She said.

"Good luck with him," I whispered to her.

And then everyone else said their good-byes. I won't bore you with the details but needless to say we were sad. Then the flock and I lined up in a single line and Zeus waved his hand…


	61. 61

_One Week Later_

"Percy!" I called out, glad to see him. I gave him a quick hug (I didn't want Fang to get any wrong ideas,) and then went back to my flock.

We were in Central Park in New York, where we had just woken up. He looked worried. "How…?" He stated to say.

"It was me," Total said. "I saved the day."

"I'm so confused, the gods erased your memories," He said. "And I was just in Central Park, I read Fangs blog and he said he would be here so yeah…"

"Who wants to tell him?" I asked the flock.

"I will," Angel said. She looked up at Percy. "Before our memories got erased I IM'd Total and I did something I've never done before; I transferred pictures into his brain, everything that's happened. Then when we got back to New York and found him in the park I read his mind and got it. Then I showed the entire flock,"

"Really?" Percy asked. "That's really cool."

"So why were you looking for us?" Fang asked.

"I heard something about you guys after you got sent to Earth," Percy said.

"Do tell," I replied.

"I heard that your destinies lie in The Forest of DarkFire."

A/N Wait for part two of the Epilogue Tomorrow and the sequel probably in a few days, I'm taking a quick, very quick break.


	62. 62

Ok this is the last chapter in this Fanfic. The story will continue in Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson: The Forest of DarkFire. It will be up whenever I feel like writing whether that be tomorrow or in five days, but no more than five days.

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and for commenting and for sticking through the entire story, I never thought I'd finish this but I did.

62

"You still up?" I asked Fang sleepily.

He looked up from his laptop at me, "Yeah," He said. "Looking up the Forest of DarkFire."

I nodded. "Any luck?" The flock was asleep and everyone was peaceful-for now. We deserved a break, even though we don't remember the events correctly it was still amazing that we did everything that Total said we did. It hurt my brain sometimes and I wondered if Total was playing a prank on us or not.

"No," Fang said. "It makes no sense; there is no Forest of DarkFire. I've looked everywhere and I've Googled it but nothing, there is no such thing." It was a mystery all right. I really didn't want to worry about another mystery. I already had a huge list, and I needed to call and check in to my mom on top of that.

"Oh well," I said, stretching. "Everything's fine for now, the kids are asleep and we're still together," I smiled a little smile at him.

"True," He said. "But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I know we're going to see Percy again someday…"


	63. SEQUEL INFORMATION NEW

Sequel is now up, it is on my profile for some reason I can't post the link here but read antyway


End file.
